Amor obscuro
by kacardoso
Summary: Rowan aceitara ter um casamento de conveniência com Isandro. No entanto, sabendo que o bilionário espanhol jamais a amaria como ela o desejava, sua escolha foi dar prioridade ao bebê que esperava e, depois de nascido, seguir sozinha seu obscuro destino…


_**Amor**__** Obscuro**_

**The Spaniard's Marriage Bargain**

**Abby ****Green**

**De volta à cama de seu marido…**

Rowan aceitara ter um casamento de conveniência com Isandro. No entanto, sabendo que o bilionário espanhol jamais a amaria como ela o desejava, sua escolha foi dar prioridade ao bebê que esperava e, depois de nascido, seguir sozinha seu obscuro destino… Aos olhos de Isandro, essa decisão a fazia parecer uma grande oportunista, que cometera o pior dos crimes: abandonar marido e filho. Contudo, ele não poderia proibi-la de ver a criança, e muito menos negar que a paixão entre eles continuava rude e intensa como sempre…

**Digitalização: Vicky**

**Revisão: Simone Bastos**

Querida leitora,

Em _**Senhores do Destino **_teremos a oportunidade de conhecer dois homens dominadores, Isandro, um bilionário espanhol, e um sheik, Kahlil Al-Sharif, que submeteram Rowan e Lucy a casamentos por conveniência. O problema é que, apesar de arrogantes, esses homens são extremamente apaixonantes e, quando há laços fortes os unindo, como filhos, fica cada vez mais difícil se desvencilhar. Veja a seguir se essas mulheres tomarão a decisão correta!

Boa leitura!

Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books

Tradução _Marcela Pache Monica Brito_

HARLEQUIN

2012

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: THE SPANIARD'S MARRIAGE BARGAIN

Copyright © 2008 by Abby Green

Originalmente publicado em 2008 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Título original: THE SHEIKH'S CAPTIVE BRIDE

Copyright © 2005 by Susan Stephens

Originalmente publicado em 2005 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Projeto gráfico de capa: nucleo-i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: nucleo-i designers associados

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11)2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186 / 2195-3185 / 2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virginia Rivera

.br

_**CAPÍTULO UM**_

**Rowan****C****armichael** vacilou levemente ao entrar no requintado lobby do hotel. Ela não tinha se dado conta do quanto o ambiente era exclusivo. Apesar de estar suficientemente bem-vestida para se misturar aos demais, Rowan sentiu como se todos pudessem ver através de sua pele até seu coração, que batia de maneira tão instável. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que estivera em um lugar como aquele. Uma outra vida, outra mulher. Ela devia ter escolhido um hotel menos luxuoso. Esse tipo de requinte fazia com que se lembrasse de coisas demais, e a pele de sua nuca formigou.

Ela estava completamente alheia aos diversos olhares que atraía, com os cabelos vermelho-escuros e a pele cremosa impecável, que contrastavam com os movimentos um tanto desajeitados com que se movia.

A boca expressivamente farta tensionou enquanto Rowan procurava por um lugar para se sentar, esforçando-se para que o pânico crescente não a dominasse. Ela não podia pensar no passado agora. Ele se fora, e com ele… Seu passo vacilou de novo, e uma dor dilacerante a atravessou, impressionando-a com sua intensidade, com sua renovação… mesmo sendo antiga. E ela se sentia velha… com muito mais idade que seus 27 anos.

Rowan achou um assento vazio e se acomodou nele graciosamente. Sem demora, um garçom veio para pegar seu pedido por um chá. Ela se recostou no espaldar da cadeira e cruzou as pernas, respirando fundo. Precisava recompor-se. Precisava controlar-se e, acima de tudo, ficar _calma._

Teria de discutir com um advogado em menos de dez minutos sobre como poderia contatar o marido que ela abandonou dois anos antes… e seu bebê. Aquela dor dilacerante tornou a atacá-la, e Rowan ficou ciente do quanto seu autocontrole era fraco. Necessitava de tempo para se recompor. Talvez tivesse sido tolice marcar a reunião para tão cedo; ela literalmente havia acabado de descer do trem. Essa era a primeira vez que saía em público em dois anos. Na movimentada e pesada metrópole de Londres, um lugar em que realmente pensara que nunca mais estaria.

Não. Não podia pensar desse jeito. Ela ficaria bem. Afinal, não passara por coisa muito pior?

Aquele era o primeiro dia do resto de sua vida. Uma nova página, um novo capítulo.

Um _novo começo. _E talvez… Uma pequena esperança se agitou em seu peito. Talvez uma nova chance de felicidade? Apesar de que, na verdade, ela tivera uma preciosa e pequena felicidade em sua vida até agora…

Então sua atenção foi captada por um menininho que corria e caiu de joelhos no chão de mármore. Instintivamente e com uma rapidez inquestionável, Rowan se levantou de sua cadeira e se inclinou para erguer o menino gentilmente, suas mãos por baixo dos braços dele, e um sorriso no rosto.

— Está tudo bem, querido. Não acho que tenha se machucado. Você parece um menino muito corajoso.

Ele ficou de pé um tanto cambaleante sobre as pernas rechonchudas, o rosto misturado com uma expressão de quase choro, um dos lábios trêmulo. Ele era adorável. Cabelo loiro-escuro, pele cor de oliva e olhos imensos… que eram da cor violeta. Raros e diferentes.

_Muito _raros e diferentes.

O choque golpeou Rowan como um soco no estômago. Eles eram, na verdade, exatamente a sombra da cor violeta que ela via em seu espelho todos os dias. Com aquele pensamento veio a explosão de algo tão instintivo, tão primitivo, _tão inexplicável _que Rowan sentiu o mundo fazer um movimento brusco e depois voltar ao normal.

Ela segurou o menino. Ele tinha obviamente decidido não chorar, e olhou para ela com ingenuidade, a boca se abrindo em um largo sorriso, mostrando pequenos dentes de bebê. O garotinho esfregou a testa e balbuciou algo ininteligível, mas Rowan não o escutou. O choque era tão intenso que ela não conseguia respirar.

Aquele não podia ser ele… _não podia _ser.

Rowan sonhara tanto com aquele momento que estava tendo alucinações?

Ela começou a se sentir um tanto desesperada. Isso aconteceria toda vez que visse um menino daquela idade? Alguém tinha de tirá-lo de perto dela… porque não achava que conseguiria se mover outra vez. Ou deixá-lo ir.

Um calçado preto apareceu atrás do menino. Um homem. Houve um borrão de movimentos, e Rowan teve noção do tamanho dele, do magnetismo, mesmo naquele rápido momento enquanto ele se abaixava para pegar o menininho. O cheiro dele a invadiu. _Era familiar. _Seu coração já tinha parado de bater. O sangue congelou em suas veias.

Uma voz friamente calculada veio de cima de sua cabeça. O homem falou com um leve sotaque:

— E necessário ter olhos nas costas, eles se movem tão rápido…

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando, ou vendo. Ele era alto, tão alto que até mesmo quando Rowan ficou inteiramente de pé, a diferença de estatura era considerável. Ele era tão lindo que seu cérebro parou… exatamente do mesmo modo como acontecera quando ela o vira pela primeira vez. Quase três anos antes.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era muito cruel. A vida não _podia _ser tão dura. E ainda assim, ela sabia muito bem que podia.

Ele ainda estava falando. Então, abruptamente, ele parou, e o sorriso desapareceu. Sobrancelhas loiro-escuras se uniram sob os penetrantes olhos azuis. Seus olhos percorreram todo o caminho até o coração e a alma de Rowan, rasgando-a, deixando-a nua para todas as expressões que passavam pelo rosto dele: o choque do reconhecimento, a descrença… e então, algo muito mais potente. Nojo, raiva… ódio. _Rejeição._

Rowan sentiu sua boca se mover como se fosse falar. Mas nada saiu. Tudo ao redor deles parecia se mover muito rápido, mas eles estavam embalados por uma bolha invisível. Suspensos no tempo. Ela olhou para o menininho que estava nos braços dele, e essa foi sua derrocada. Sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir. Ela teve apenas um pensamento coerente antes de desmaiar aos pés de seu marido: _meu bebê._

**I****sandro****V****icario** Salazar ficou parado na janela da suíte para a qual carregara Rowan. Ele olhou para a distinta torre de telecomunicação a distância e para o tráfego pesado nas ruas abaixo, mas não enxergava nada disso. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados.

_Rowan Carmichael. Rowan Salazar. Sua esposa._

_A _boca de Isandro se estreitou mais ainda. Sua esposa _nômade. A _esposa que o tinha deixado e abandonado o próprio bebê horas após seu nascimento porque _ela não estava pronta para lidar com aquilo._

_A _raiva bateu sob a superfície de sua pele. Em seu sangue. Impressionando-o com sua força. Naquele dia, ele a deixara descansar após o parto, e retornara algumas horas mais tarde… apenas para ver que Rowan tinha ido embora. Ele não a vira mais desde então.

Isandro ainda vacilava pelo choque de tê-la visto. Vacilava com a torrente de emoções que a visão de Rowan havia provocado dentro dele… emoções que reprimira muito tempo atrás, _naquele____dia, _quando ela revelara sua verdadeira natureza e lhe mostrara o quão inacreditavelmente ludibriado ele tinha sido. Mas nem uma pista de suas verdadeiras emoções era demonstrada em seu rosto agora.

Um som fraco vindo da cama o fez tensionar e, lentamente, ele se virou.

**R****owan****esperou** um momento antes de abrir os olhos. Era algo que ela se acostumara a fazer nos últimos anos. Um momento antes de a realidade tomar conta, um instante para refletir, experimentar as sensações, descobrir se havia dor presente… sentir se ela estava bem. Mas dessa vez, enquanto ouvia os sons de buzina e tráfego vindos do lado de fora, Rowan ficou tensa. Os momentos anteriores a seu desmaio voltaram a sua mente. A última coisa com a qual ela se importava agora era a dor física, ou se ela se sentia bem.

Seus olhos se abriram e lá estava ele. Não tinha sido uma miragem. Seu marido se encontrava parado de costas para a janela, as mãos nos bolsos. As roupas moldavam a forma dele, abraçando cada contorno, enfatizando cada parte daquele corpo alto e poderoso. Exatamente como Rowan lembrava… mas era ainda mais devastador pessoalmente.

Ela sabia que era o impacto que estava lhe permitindo ser tão friamente objetiva. Ele parecia, na verdade, ainda mais lindo. Embora _lindo _fosse uma palavra muito banal. Isandro era homem demais para um termo como esse. E ela estava ali, de frente para ele, em carne e osso, não uma invenção de sua imaginação. A intensa dor de tornar a vê-lo quando ela sabia muito bem o que ele devia pensar a seu respeito foi misericordiosa ao não penetrar muito profundamente.

— Então… — ele falou devagar, com um tom cínico. —… Você ficou obviamente atordoada por me ver. O que é surpreendente, na verdade, considerando que este hotel é meu.

Rowan sentiu o entorpecimento se desvanecer. Hotel _dele?_ Desde quando Isandro era dono de um hotel em Londres? Apesar de ele ter muitos negócios por ali, nunca escondera a antipatia que nutria por aquela cidade. E como tinha ela, inconscientemente, escolhido aquele hotel… entre milhões de outros?

Ela literalmente voltara e andara em direção ao esconderijo do leão…

_Como chegara até aquele quarto?_

E então, ela lembrou. Era muita felicidade e dor para suportar, retalhando através do choque e abrindo uma nova ferida. Seu bebê, seu filho… ela o vira, segurara-o. Era ele. Rowan não o tinha conjurado. Essa percepção ainda era demais para ela absorver completamente. Seu cérebro chegaria perto de derreter se ela focasse no que acabara de acontecer tão intensamente.

— Eu… eu o assustei? — A voz dela parecia áspera.

O lampejo de repulsa que cruzou o rosto de seu marido foi como um tapa.

— Não. Se tivesse, eu não estaria aqui agora.

O tom protetor na voz dele era inconfundível. Rowan se obrigou a sentar-se na beirada da cama. Sua cabeça ainda parecia leve, como se estivesse recheada de algodão. Com cautela, ela olhou para Isandro. Quase doía fisicamente vê-lo daquele jeito após aqueles anos. Rowan sonhara com esse momento por tanto tempo… mas claro que tinha de admitir que nunca se enganara achando que ele ficaria feliz em vê-la.

Você deu a ele o nome Zacarias? — ela perguntou.

Seus olhos foram atraídos pelo músculo que pulsava no maxilar de Isandro. Mas a voz curta e tensa levou seu olhar de volta para o rosto dele.

— Zac. Sim.

— Depois que seu avô…

Um olhar de desprezo cruzou o rosto dele.

— Por favor, não finja que você realmente se importa.

Rowan recuou, seu rosto empalideceu. Ela sabia muito bem o que devia esperar quando confrontasse Isandro, mas apenas não esperara que fosse tão cedo. Queria estar no controle, ter a chance de explicar, de estar pronta… Quem ela tentava enganar? Naquele momento, ela sentiu como se nunca tivesse estado pronta para explicar.

— Seu amante foi mandado embora.

Rowan ficou de pé, e logo se sentou de novo. Isandro a observou com frieza, mas não se sentia nada frio por dentro. Ele estava precisando de todo o autocontrole para não caminhar até ela, puxá-la e exigir… _o quê?_ Lutou internamente com a força das emoções que corriam através dele. A mais forte parecia suspeitosa e terrível: ciúme. Mas ele disse a si mesmo que apenas se importava com seu orgulho, que aquele turbilhão de emoções que ameaçava consumi-lo não podia estar conectado a _sentimentos. _Ele aprendera essa lição dois anos atrás.

— Meu o quê? — Ela olhou, incrédula, para Isandro. Agora realmente se sentia removida da realidade.

— Seu amante — ele repetiu. — O homem que você veio encontrar. Sem dúvida você tem um quarto reservado? É desse jeito que passou os últimos dois anos? Em um mundo pervertido, passando em quartos de hotéis com homens insignificantes? Foi isso o que você quis dizer quando falou que não estava _pronta _para lidar com casamento e maternidade? _Homens insignificantes?_

A cabeça de Rowan pulsou, e ela colocou uma das mãos sobre a têmpora e fez força para conseguir entender o que ele dissera. E então ela percebeu, enquanto um rosto amigável aparecia em sua mente. Ela tornou a olhar para ele, os olhos arregalados.

— Você deve estar se referindo a David Fairclough. Ele é meu advogado. Eu tinha marcado de encontrá-lo lá embaixo, exatamente quando… quando…

— Uma história adorável. Você realmente queria me mostrar isso, não é?

Rowan mal conseguia ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. Ela finalmente encontrou forças para ficar de pé, as mãos fechadas em punhos.

— É a verdade. Eu ia encontrá-lo… — ela gaguejou. Realmente não planejara para que acontecesse desse jeito, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora. Ergueu o queixo. — Eu ia encontrá-lo para discutir o melhor modo de contatar você e falar a respeito de ver meu filho.

Isandro cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o que o fez parecer ainda mais poderoso. Ele bloqueava a luz que vinha da janela por detrás, e um calafrio correu pela coluna de Rowan.

— Eu posso lhe dizer agora que isso _não _vai acontecer.

O pânico atravessou Rowan. Ela deu um passo à frente.

— Mas eu tenho direito de ver meu filho, apesar do que aconteceu. Você não pode me impedir. — Sua garganta se fechou com lágrimas. Ela lutou para se controlar. Não podia desmoronar… não ali, daquele jeito. Precisava ser forte.

— Eu posso e vou. — Isandro estava frio e controlado. Rowan balançou a cabeça e abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompeu brutalmente:

— Não ficaria surpreso se você tivesse esquecido que deu à luz um menino, já que foi embora tão rápido.

A boca de Rowan se fechou, e a dor que a lancetou era dura, devastadora.

— Eu… claro que sabia que era um menino. Não pensei em nada além dele desde o dia…

Isandro deu dois passos largos e pegou dolorosamente no braço de Rowan.

— Chega!

Ela respirou fundo para disfarçar a dor. Isso era muito pior do que antecipara. Rowan não podia se permitir esquecer que aquele homem detinha um poder tão grande quanto o do político mais poderoso do mundo. Revelar o que de fato acontecera o faria enxergar? Faria Isandro entender?

— Isandro, por favor, posso contar o que aconteceu. Talvez, então, você entenda…

— Entender? _Entender?_

O rosto dele estava tão próximo que ela podia ver as linhas que se estendiam nos cantos dos olhos, podia ver a pele dele, dourada e firme sobre aquelas altas maçãs do rosto. Rowan se manteve rígida; não cederia à exigência de seu corpo de se permitir a realmente reconhecer o que a proximidade do corpo dele estava lhe causando.

O desprezo pingava de cada sílaba de cada palavra que ele pronunciava.

— Eu sei o que aconteceu. Você deixou um bilhete, lembra? Não há nada, nem uma palavra, nem uma história que possa me contar para usar como desculpa pelo que fez naquele dia. Você tirou de um bebê inocente a fonte mais importante de alimentação e amor. Segurança. Não há nada, nem ninguém, que possa absolvê-la desse crime. Você desistiu de seu direito de ser uma mãe para ele quando o abandonou apenas horas após seu nascimento.

_E você desistiu do direito de ser minha esposa…_

As palavras não ditas ficaram suspensas pesadamente no ar.

A explicação de Rowan morreu em seus lábios. As palavras cruéis dele ressoaram em sua mente. Por um momento curto e feliz, ela não sentiu nenhuma reação a elas, estava entorpecida, e depois, como flechas venenosas, elas se uniram profundamente junto com sua culpa sempre presente, impossibilitando-a de dar qualquer explicação que tivesse.

Ele estava certo. Não podia dizer nada. Não naquele momento, de qualquer forma. Como podia esperar que Isandro entendesse o que ela mesma mal conseguia entender? Rowan apenas começara a se perdoar. Ela _abandonara _seu filho recém-nascido. Achara mesmo que contar seus motivos a absolveria? Ela não merecia absolvição.

Isandro a observou. Ela se afastou mais ainda, a mão esfregando o braço que ele segurara. A raiva dele estava se esfriando para uma fúria contida.

Rowan se virou por um momento, oferecendo-lhe as costas, e os olhos dele baixaram. Ela vestia um terninho e uma blusa de gola alta, e ele pôde ver pela primeira vez que Rowan estava mais magra do que já estivera antes. O paletó curto e a saia lisa não escondiam muito. O desejo queimou, insistente, em seu baixo-ventre, apesar de tudo. Rowan sempre fora magra, mas existia uma inconfundível fragilidade nas linhas do corpo dela agora que não estiveram ali antes.

Isandro odiava pensar isso, e reprimiu o pensamento quase de imediato, mas também existia uma _vulnerabilidade? _Os cabelos ruivos eram mais longos antes, desciam até as costas, porém agora estavam muito mais curtos, expondo a linha elegante do pescoço. Ela ainda possuía aquele comportamento de classe alta que não podia ser disfarçado. Rowan fora seu acesso para dentro de um mundo notoriamente difícil para estrangeiros: o alto escalão do sistema bancário inglês, um grupo antigo e rigidamente protegido de megarricos.

Rowan se virou para encará-lo de novo, e seus olhos brilhavam, para a surpresa dele. Mas então, sua decisão se intensificou. _Aquela _era a verdadeira mulher com a qual se casara. No entanto, de forma inexplicável, mesmo tendo isso em mente, seus olhos involuntariamente foram atraídos para o cume dos seios dela, espremidos contra a fina seda da blusa. Ele sentiu o corpo se tensionar ainda mais em resposta à plenitude deles, sentiu a tensão sexual inundando suas veias. Sua reação era tão injustificável que por instantes o aturdiu.

E então, ela falou:

— Goste disso ou não, Isandro, eu tenho meus direitos. Qualquer tribunal, em qualquer parte do mundo, reconhecerá isso. Seja o que for que eu tenha feito, terei permissão para ver meu filho. Em algum momento.

O rosto de Isandro era uma máscara rígida de falta de reação enquanto ele a pegou de surpresa e começou a ir embora.

— Você permanecerá neste quarto por ora. Se tentar sair, haverá um guarda do lado de fora do cômodo que a trará de volta para dentro. — Tudo o que ele sabia era que precisava colocar alguma distância entre os dois, e avaliar o que acabara de acontecer.

Rowan observou, incrédula, as longas passadas dele levando-o em direção à porta do aposento. Atrasadamente, ela foi atrás dele, tropeçando um pouco.

— Espere… aonde você está indo? Nós não terminamos de conversar ainda.

Ele se virou, e a frieza do olhar de Isandro a fez parar de andar.

— Ah, sim… terminamos. Por agora. Apenas lembre-se disso: você abandonou seu filho e o deixou comigo. Eu posso tornar isso fácil ou muito difícil. Dependerá de você.

Quando ele abriu a porta, Rowan viu o volumoso formato do guarda do lado de fora e escutou uma pequena voz excitada:

— Papá… Papá!

A porta se fechou e Rowan sentiu a cama na parte de trás de suas pernas, logo atrás de si. Escutar aquela voz era demais. Suas pernas vacilaram e ela deslizou para o chão. Por um longo momento, ficou desse jeito, com as pernas dobradas sob si, aturdida por tudo aquilo. Foi apenas após alguns minutos que percebeu que suas bochechas estavam úmidas de lágrimas.

Por fim, Rowan se levantou e entrou no banheiro, onde jogou um pouco de água no rosto. Após enxugá-lo, ela estudou seu reflexo. O rosto estava branco, os olhos, gigantes. Rowan precisava parecer sob controle, e não chocada e aterrorizada. De soslaio, viu sua mala sobre o colchão. Isandro devia tê-la pego quando ela desmaiara. Rowan saiu do banheiro e tentou beliscar as faces para restaurar um pouco de sua cor. Parada à janela, sentiu seu corpo tenso. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em como o destino os unira outra vez. Era absurdo.

Rowan contara em conseguir recolher todas as informações necessárias, confiando no fato de que Isandro provavelmente estaria na Espanha. Ela e o advogado o contatariam através de uma carta para informá-lo de seu desejo de conhecer o filho… Mas, em vez disso, ali estavam eles. Sua chance de explicar as razões de ter ido embora naquele dia por meio de uma carta fora destruída.

E então havia seu filho. Seu bebê. _Zac. _Ele era tão lindo. Rowan colocou a mão na cortina, agarrando-se com firmeza a ela enquanto sentia a fraqueza inundá-la, suas pernas se transformando em gelatina.

Reencontrar Isandro era algo para que, de alguma forma, ela se preparara. Mas como se preparar para encontrar a criança que você achava que nunca mais tornaria a ver? Cada passo daquele abandono estava entalhado dentro de sua memória como uma abrasadora marca. Acordara com pesadelos a respeito daquele dia quase todas as noites nos últimos dois anos.

Rowan escutou a porta abrir atrás de si. Sua mão apertou a cortina antes de soltá-la. Ela respirou fundo e se virou. Isandro. O rosto dele era muito severo. Ele a _odiava. _Ela podia sentir isso tangivelmente à medida que ele caminhava em sua direção, cabeça erguida, olhando-a com desprezo.

— Eu tenho alguns negócios a fazer aqui no hotel. Você está livre para ir, se desejar.

A dor de estar tão perto de seu filho e ser mandada embora agora era dilacerante e insuportável.

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não irei a lugar algum. Voltei para Londres para entrar em contato com você. Acredite no que quiser, mas eu não tinha ideia de que era o dono deste hotel. Não partirei até que você deixe que eu veja o Zac.

A boca de Isandro se retesou em um inconfundível desprazer. Era óbvio que ele não esperava por isso. Mas tinha mais alguma coisa que ela não conseguia interpretar.

—Muito bem. Neste caso, você permanecerá neste quarto esta noite, e amanhã de manhã conversaremos a respeito.

Rowan olhou para ele com descrença. Esperara mais resistência. Ele estava jogando com ela.

— Não precisa ficar tão desconfiada, Rowan. Você é, afinal, minha esposa… não é? Naturalmente, eu estou radiante por revê-la.

Com um olhar zombeteiro, ele se virou e saiu do quarto. Quando uma porta do lado de fora também se fechou, Rowan soube que estava finalmente sozinha. Respirando com um pouco mais de facilidade, Rowan foi até um sofá e se sentou. Um tanto distraída, sentiu algo debaixo de si e procurou pelo que era: um animal de pelúcia.

_Zac. _Com uma das mãos trêmulas, ela levou o brinquedo até o rosto e respirou fundo. A corrente de emoções estava crescendo e consumindo-a de novo, e ela não conseguia evitar. Agarrando-se ao bichinho de pelúcia, Rowan se enroscou no sofá e cedeu à tempestade.

**Muito****mais** tarde naquela noite, Isandro se encontrava à porta da suíte no final do corredor. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Abriu a porta e entrou. A luz estava turva, as cortinas, ainda abertas, e foi apenas quando ele caminhou em direção ao quarto que viu a figura no sofá.

Seu coração se apertou. Por que ela não tinha simplesmente desaparecido?

Ele sabia muito bem por quê.

Rowan voltara para buscar tudo o que suas pequenas mãos podiam carregar. Inclusive seu filho. _Olhe para ela. _Isandro quase riu em voz alta quando viu um dos brinquedos de Zac preso a uma das mãos, perto do rosto dela.

Ainda assim, para seu terror, encarando a figura adormecida, Isandro ficou impotente contra a corrente de memórias. A primeira vez que a vira havia sido em uma cerimônia lotada de pessoas, aonde ele tinha ido conhecer Alistair Carmichael. O pai de Rowan estava tendo problemas financeiros, e prestes a anunciar sua falência publicamente, a não ser que Isandro concordasse com um acordo de benefícios mútuos. Carmichael sabia que Isandro queria o acordo, e Isandro sabia que Carmichael precisava se salvar de uma humilhação pública e da ruína. No meio de tudo isso, havia Rowan. Parte do acordo.

Ele a vira no meio daquele cômodo entulhado, e, como um velho clichê, seus olhares se encontraram. Isandro se sentira um pouco impressionado com a intensidade do olhar azul-violeta, e de sua seriedade, quando tantas outras mulheres o fitavam com uma expressão totalmente diferente.

O olhar dela se mostrara inacreditavelmente acanhado… muito acanhado, na verdade, e agora ele sabia que tudo fora uma atuação. Então, ele vira o pai ao lado dela e juntara dois mais dois. _Aquela _era a filha que Alistair queria casar. Carmichael o seduzira ao dizer que, se Rowan se casasse, receberia a herança da mãe.

Isandro deixara Carmichael acreditar que ele talvez quisesse uma noiva que viesse com um dote, suspeitando que o banqueiro tinha seus próprios planos para a herança da filha. Isandro não havia precisado daquele dote, é claro. Mas o que ele necessitara, muito mais importante, era outro nível de aceitação. A aceitação social. Sem uma esposa inglesa da sociedade, nunca teria a aprovação total ao assumir uma posição no banco. No entanto, se fosse uma fusão de suas grandes famílias… uma espanhola e outra inglesa, então, seria uma história diferente. A aceitação seria imediata, e consolidaria seu controle sobre os bancos na Europa.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Sua boca se estreitou em rejeição ao modo como seus pensamentos o estavam desafiando, levando-o de volta a um lugar que ele não gostaria de visitar de novo. O que Isandro não tinha contado fora com o espaço que sua nova esposa assumiria em sua vida. E o que lhe fizera quando descobrira a verdade a respeito da natureza avarenta e superficial dela. O que havia lhe causado quando voltou ao quarto de hospital para descobrir que ela fora embora. Deixando nada além de um bilhete e sua aliança de casamento. Aquela atitude fez com que ele se sentisse o maior dos tolos, porque, durante todo o tempo, ele acreditara que ela era diferente.

Isandro saiu em silêncio do quarto e jurou que Rowan pagaria por suas ações.

_**CAPÍTULO DOIS**_

**Na****manhã** seguinte, Rowan se sentou, tensa, em uma cadeira e observou a porta da suíte. Acordara cedo para se encontrar rígida e desconfortável no sofá, ainda segurando o brinquedo de Zac.

Com a chegada da manhã, as coisas estavam claras em sua mente. Não podia deixar Isandro intimidá-la. Precisava mostrar a ele que tinha direitos como mãe. Amaldiçoou sua falta de perspicácia. Hoje era sábado, e ela não tinha o número do telefone da casa ou do celular de seu advogado. Devia ter telefonado para ele no dia anterior, após Isandro tê-la deixado… mas ela se sentira tão chocada. Sabia que fora um erro que podia lhe custar muito.

A verdade era que ela apenas contatara o advogado na expectativa do pior cenário… que Isandro, ao ser procurado, se mostraria difícil e rancoroso. Ela ainda era covarde demais para admitir que tivera esperança de que, apesar de tudo, uma vez que ele soubesse a verdade, eles poderiam ser uma família feliz.

Mas eles tinham sido felizes. Eles haviam tido _algo. _Porém, ela precisava aceitar dolorosamente que isso fora _antes, _nos primeiros meses de seu tempo juntos. Isandro tinha sido o primeiro homem a mexer com Rowan, o primeiro com quem ela dormira… o primeiro por quem se apaixonara. Ele a fizera se sentir bonita, desejável.

Esse pensamento levou sua mente de volta à realidade. Sem dúvida, Isandro já teria consultado um exército de advogados para saber como lidar com a reaparição da esposa.

De repente, a porta se abriu, pegando-a de surpresa, e Rowan se levantou de súbito, todo seu senso prático abandonando-a com a chegada de seu marido. Seu corpo estava rígido de tensão enquanto olhava a boa aparência de Isandro, os cabelos levemente desgrenhados, como se ele tivesse passado a mão por eles.

Isandro fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si, observando-a. A pele dela continuava pálida como o alabastro. Seu olhar a percorreu de cima a baixo.

— Dormiu bem? — ele perguntou, sem demonstrar nenhuma evidência da força que estava fazendo para não demonstrar a resposta de seu corpo ao vê-la.

— Muito bem. A cama era muito confortável. — Rowan não assumiria que não tivera uma noite de sono perfeito.

Nessa manhã, o terno e a gravata de Isandro tinham ido embora, as mangas da camisa dobradas até os cotovelos. Ela notou o que parecia comida seca na camisa dele. Isandro estivera alimentando Zac? Uma devastadora vontade de rever o filho quase a jogou no chão. Ela precisava ver que ele era _real…_

— Seu _timing é _impecável… mas acho que você já provou isso.

Os olhos de Rowan encontraram os dele. Ela ignorou as farpas que Isandro lhe dirigiu. Esperou para escutar o que ele sem dúvida explicaria.

Isandro passou por ela e foi até a janela, como se a estivesse provocando, e Rowan respirou fundo pelo modo como ele a pegou de guarda baixa ao passar tão perto. Sua pele formigou desconfortavelmente… O cheiro dele, fresco e almiscarado, envolveu-a, e outro cheiro… um cheiro de bebê. Seu coração se apertou em reação.

Ele permaneceu com as costas voltadas para ela por um momento. Por algum motivo, Isandro não conseguia confiar em si mesmo para encará-la, e odiava isso.

— Daqui a dois meses, fará exatamente dois anos desde que você saiu daquele hospital. Você retornou agora para que nós possamos assinar o divórcio e para que possa colocar suas mãos no dinheiro do contrato pré-nupcial. Vejo que tomou cuidado para não passar da marca dos dois anos de abandono, o que teria influenciado negativamente as coisas para você. Deve estar lhe matando ter de voltar aqui e interromper seus _planos, _mas, quando o divórcio for oficial, sei que irá embora novamente. —Ele se virou e a encarou. — Sim?

Rowan não tinha nenhuma noção do tempo ou de qualquer legalidade. Ela fora até ali agora porque estava hábil. _Porque finalmente estava bem o suficiente…_

Os braços dele se mantinham cruzados, cada linha do rosto magnífico, dura, inflexível. Ele deu uma risada breve, dura.

— Diga a verdade… até você, com toda sua falsidade, dificilmente esperava que fôssemos brincar de família feliz, não é?

Rowan balançou a cabeça. O que ouviu dele deixou-a momentaneamente sem palavras.

A voz de Isandro assumiu um tom entediado que machucou ainda mais seu coração.

— Você me fez um favor. Se não tivesse aparecido agora, eu teria de dar entrada no divórcio sem seu consentimento, então me poupou do tedioso trabalho de precisar procurá-la. — A expressão dele mudou em um instante, e Isandro se aproximou. — Deixe-me adivinhar. O dinheiro de sua herança acabou?

Rowan empalideceu, ficando ainda mais branca. O dinheiro da herança de sua mãe _estava _quase no fim, mas não pelas razões que ele tão obviamente supôs.

— Como imaginei. — Isandro balançou a cabeça. — Sabe, é desapontador o quanto as mulheres são previsíveis. Mas mesmo assim, não sei por que estou surpreso. Então, agora que você está de volta, buscando pelo contrato pré-nupcial que lhe dará um bom pé-de-meia… Apesar de que, pelo tempo que você levou para gastar o dinheiro de sua mãe, o meu não deverá durar muito mais do que isso.

A raiva de Rowan se formou, e ela sentiu a cor explodir em suas bochechas.

— Não tenho nenhum interesse em seu dinheiro, Isandro. A única coisa que quero é ver meu filho.

Ele pareceu entediado.

— Posso ver como ele será um bom peão para você, mas, por favor, não insulte minha inteligência. Aparecer agora só mostra o quanto você é mercenária. Ser a mãe de meu filho é uma garantia a mais para assegurar que conseguirá o máximo que puder. Sem dúvida isso faz parte do grande plano.

_O grande plano? Se ao menos ele soubesse…_

— Conte — ele disse ponderadamente —, já planejou sua defesa pública? Vai alegar depressão pós-parto, que é o que os jornais dizem por sua ausência?

— Depressão pós-parto… quer dizer que as pessoas não sabem?

Após ter ido embora, Rowan temera o que escutaria da impressa a respeito de ela ter abandonado o filho. Ela se preparara para lidar com isso, e era mais do que uma surpresa escutar que Isandro não dera nenhuma declaração sobre o assunto… Os olhos de Isandro semicerraram.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Por que finge que não sabe?

— Mas… eu não… — Rowan sentiu a mente vazia.

Nos seis meses seguintes a sua partida, ela não vira nenhum jornal. Nenhum noticiário. E, quando ela começou a ver novamente, não encontrara nenhuma menção a respeito de Isandro. Lutara contra a vontade de procurar, porque, toda vez que pensava nisso, a culpa surgia e a dominava.

No entanto, os jornais deviam ter noticiado _algo _a respeito do fato de a esposa de Isandro Salazar parecer ter desaparecido da face da terra.

Ele respondeu a suas perguntas não feitas:

— Ninguém está ciente do fato de você ter abandonado esse casamento. Eles perderam o interesse quando retornei da Espanha com Zac, acreditando que você havia simplesmente ido se refugiar dos olhares curiosos em nossa… _minha _casa na Sevilha.

— E sua família…?

Rowan se lembrava do rosto severo da mãe dele, a frieza que ela demonstrou no casamento deles em Londres, evidentemente odiando cada minuto. Rowan também se lembrava do rosto frio e suspeitoso da irmã mais velha de Isandro, Ana. Nenhuma das duas oferecera nenhum tipo de boas-vindas.

—Ah, elas sabem muito bem o que aconteceu. De alguma forma, não ficaram surpresas.

Rowan sabia que precisava se sentar; do contrário, cairia. Caminhou cambaleante até uma cadeira no canto do cômodo e se sentou. De repente se sentiu incrivelmente cansada, e começou a absorver a magnitude da briga que precisaria encarar. Não podia deixar que a realidade do divórcio a oprimisse.

— Tudo o que quero é poder ver meu filho, Isandro. Foi por isso que marquei a reunião com o Sr. Fairclough ontem. Mesmo sabendo que, como mãe de Zac, eu _poderei _vê-lo.

Isandro lutou contra a raiva que cresceu quando ela mencionou o nome de Zac. Ele decidiu seguir seu próprio plano e ver até onde Rowan iria.

— Posso trazer os papéis do divórcio ainda hoje.

O coração de Rowan se apertou. Ela teria de encarar toda a munição de Isandro.

— Se você concordar com os procedimentos do divórcio, bem como com os termos que eu estipular a seu acesso ao Zac, vou triplicar a quantia estipulada no acordo pré-nupcial, e o dinheiro será transferido imediatamente para sua conta.

Rowan empalideceu. A quantia de dinheiro seria capaz de manter um país funcionando durante alguns anos. Mas ela não tinha nenhum interesse em dinheiro.

Ficou de pé e ergueu o queixo. Precisava ser forte. Podia deixar para desmoronar mais tarde. Tinha de focar em Zac, porque pensar em qualquer outra coisa naquele momento era demais para que pudesse suportar.

— Não.

— Não? — O rosto de Isandro escureceu de raiva.

— Eu concordo com… com… — Para sua decepção, sua boca e sua língua tropeçaram nas palavras. Ela se sentiu corando. —… com o divórcio, sem dúvida. Não é como se esse casamento tivesse sido por amor. Tenho completa ciência disso. Mas não colocarei meu nome em nada que tire meus direitos a Zac. Essas são táticas intimidadoras, Isandro, e não me intimidarei.

Rowan cruzou os braços para não mostrar que eles estavam tremendo.

Isandro teve de admitir que se sentiu um tanto confuso. Nunca antes fora acusado de ser intimidador, e não lhe pareceu certo. Intimidadores agiam sem inteligência, e com os instintos amedrontados, e ele precisava admitir que agora ele _estava _amedrontado. Temia pelo que ela poderia fazer com seu filho.

— Ele é meu filho. Carreguei Zac dentro de minha barriga por quase nove meses. Eu o trouxe ao mundo. Você não pode tirar isso de mim. Não pode…

Isandro oprimiu a surpresa que sentiu enquanto ela o enfrentava tão calmamente.

— E ainda assim, apesar disso tudo, você foi capaz de abandoná-lo sem olhar para trás.

A garganta de Rowan se fechou de novo. _Ela colocara o filho em primeiro lugar. Se tivesse olhado para trás, então nunca poderia ir embora, e isso teria significado…_

Rowan interrompeu seus pensamentos dolorosos com algum esforço.

— Não me importo com seu dinheiro. Apenas quero conhecer meu filho.

Quem ela achava que estava enganando? Isandro precisou se controlar para não rir em voz alta. Aquela era uma mulher que tinha se casado com ele para conseguir colocar as mãos na própria herança, e engravidara de propósito para conseguir tirar o máximo de dinheiro possível dele. E ali estava a evidência. De frente para ele. Rowan era astuta e sagaz. Sabia exatamente o que fazia ao retornar pouco antes de os dois anos se completarem. Significava que qualquer alegação de abandono que Isandro pudesse fazer seria questionada, talvez até investigada.

A completa evidência de que ela fizera tudo premeditadamente o impressionou. Aquela não era a mulher dócil e tímida com a qual ele pensara ter se casado. Ela era virgem na noite de núpcias! O ponto máximo da inocência e da pureza. Rowan até mantivera a fachada durante a gravidez… Ele travou seus pensamentos com esforço e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Por um segundo, a presença física de Isandro abalou Rowan, e, vindo do nada, uma vívida memória de si mesma deitada por debaixo dele, o corpo nu do marido pressionado contra o seu, peito com peito; então ele investira tão profundamente dentro dela que Rowan de fato acreditara que, naquele momento, Isandro havia tocado seu coração.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se quente e sem fôlego.

Isandro estava falando de novo.

— Então você não me dá nenhuma outra opção.

—Nenhuma opção…? — ela repetiu estupidamente, lutando contra a vontade de abrir a gola da blusa e deixar que algum vento encontrasse sua pele.

Mesmo Rowan tendo se comportado de modo repreensível como mãe de Zac, ela podia reaparecer do nada e ainda ter direitos. Qualquer corte no mundo veria a importância de uma criança ter uma ligação com a mãe. O próprio advogado de Isandro o aconselhara, afirmando que impedir o acesso dela ao filho seria visto como um empecilho, apenas o prejudicaria no final. Por mais que ele quisesse dar meia-volta e ir embora, esquecer que ela existia, não podia.

Isandro não sabia por que Rowan não estava aceitando a pequena fortuna que ele lhe oferecia, mas isso podia ser apenas porque ela acreditava que poderia conseguir mais. Ele tinha de ser visto dando uma chance a Rowan. Mas, se ele fosse fazer isso, então teria de ser de acordo com _seus _termos, e em _seu _território.

— Se você está mesmo aqui apenas para ver e conhecer Zac, então retornará para Sevilha conosco dentro de uma hora.

— Continue.

— Virá morar conosco até que prove suas… boas intenções em relação a Zac. Você terá permissão a certo período supervisionado…

— Mas…

— Mas nada. Estes são os meus termos, Rowan, e você não está em posição de argumentar.

— Eu disse que minha única preocupação é ficar com Zac o máximo que eu puder.

— Bom então, você não pode ter problema _algum _com isso.

_Viver com ele, na casa dele… em uma proximidade tão grande… cada movimento seu sendo observado e monitorado…_

Rowan o encarou.

— Eu… não posso… ficar em algum lugar por perto?

— Isso não é nada prático. Se você está falando sério sobre conhecer Zac, então o melhor é vê-lo no ambiente dele. Não permitirei que você apareça, atrapalhe a rotina do menino, leve-o para fora de casa. De jeito nenhum.

— Claro que eu não faria isso. Não foi o que quis dizer, apenas…

— É isso, Rowan. E pegar ou largar.

Isandro observou a confusão nos olhos dela. Não era surpresa que ela estivesse hesitando em aceitar sua sugestão. Rowan provava o quanto suas intenções eram falsas. Passar da liberdade do hedonismo para ficar presa em uma cidadezinha fora de Sevilha… ela estaria subindo pelas paredes dentro de semanas, senão dias.

— Vou lhe dar cinco minutos para pensar.

Rowan observou, ainda um tanto aturdida, enquanto ele se virava e saía do quarto.

Rowan marchou pelo quarto. Precisava pensar rápido. Isandro não estava acostumado a esperar por nada nem por ninguém. Ela sabia que o que precisava fazer era permanecer em Londres, encontrar-se com seu advogado e ver quais eram as suas opções. Mas isso seria apenas na próxima semana. Nesse meio-tempo, aquela tênue conexão seria quebrada. Isandro estaria de volta à Espanha com Zac. Podia levar meses, ou mais, até que ela tornasse a ver seu filho. Rowan não tinha dúvidas de que Isandro faria qualquer coisa para ela parecer o pior possível, e precisava admitir que isso não seria difícil…

Talvez fosse isso o que ele estava esperando: vê-la dar um tiro no próprio pé… Ela precisava deixar de lado seus sentimentos por Isandro.

Esse era o momento para abandonar a fantasia. O desejo de que algo de _antes _pudesse ser salvo. Rowan estragara tudo irremediavelmente. O destino e as circunstâncias a tinham levado pelo caminho mais difícil.

Zac estava ali. Ela o vira. De jeito nenhum iria se afastar outra vez. Não queria ficar longe, perdendo ainda mais da vida dele. Ela provaria ao marido. E então, ele _teria _de reconhecer seu papel na vida do filho deles.

— **E****ntão?****—****I****sandro** ficou parado à porta, impecável em terno e gravata.

Rowan olhou firme para ele e disse:

— Eu irei com você.

Após isso, as coisas aconteceram com uma assustadora rapidez. Isandro tirou o celular do bolso e fez uma ligação, soltando palavras em espanhol que Rowan mal conseguiu entender. A fluência que um dia tivera estava enferrujada pela falta de uso.

Ele terminou a ligação e guardou o aparelho com uma expressão implacável no rosto, mas ela podia ver a raiva e a impaciência de fundo. Isandro não queria que ela fosse com ele. Rowan tinha certeza de que alguém garantira a Isandro que levá-la para a Espanha era uma boa ideia. E ele esperara que ela dissesse não.

— Aonde nós precisamos ir para buscar suas coisas?

Rowan balançou a cabeça.

— Lugar nenhum. Tenho tudo aqui comigo.

Ele olhou para a minúscula maleta ao lado dela.

— Tudo?

— Está tudo aqui. E tenho meu passaporte em minha bolsa de mão.

— Você não vive aqui?

Ela balançou a cabeça, inacreditavelmente magoada pela evidência da falta de interesse dele. Isandro realmente acreditara no bilhete. Nem tentara encontrá-la. E apesar de essa ter sido sua intenção ao deixar o bilhete… ainda machucava.

— Importa-se em contar onde você vive? Ou espera que eu acredite que viajou durante dois anos com uma bolsa desse tamanho?

Rowan piscou e precisou fazer força para engolir. Se ele olhasse o suficiente, talvez reconhecesse que aquela maleta era a que ela carregara quando fora para a maternidade dar à luz a Zac… talvez pudesse até reconhecer que aquele, seu único terninho decente, também tinha dois anos. Mas claro que ele não perceberia.

— Não importa onde eu estive, Isandro. O que importa é que estou aqui agora.

Os olhos dele ficaram focados intensamente nos dela por um longo momento.

— Venha. É hora de ir.

Por algum milagre, ele não disse mais nada, meramente se virou, carregando sua maleta, e caminhou para fora do quarto. Nem mesmo olhou para trás para ver se ela o estava seguindo. Rowan o encontrou no elevador.

— Onde…? — Ela odiava a hesitação em sua voz. — Onde está Zac?

A campainha sibilou e ela seguiu Isandro para dentro do elevador. Ele esperou até começarem a descer para dizer friamente:

— Zac foi na frente com a babá. Quando chegarmos lá, ele deverá estar no meio da soneca, então perturbaremos o mínimo possível do horário dele.

— Ah… — Ela ficou impressionada, sensibilizada ao ver o quão sintonizado ele estava com a vida do filho.

Então eles estavam do lado de fora, onde uma polida limusine os esperava com as portas abertas. Isandro gesticulou para que Rowan entrasse, com cuidado para não a tocar, ela notou. Quando ela sentou no carro, estava ligeiramente sem fôlego. Rowan observou enquanto eles se afastavam do hotel e entravam no complicado trafego da manhã.

— Achei que você odiasse Londres. — Ela podia se lembrar da irritação dele quando, após o casamento, os negócios o mantiveram preso à cidade.

— Odeio.

— Então por que esse hotel?

Dessa vez ele se virou para ela e se recostou no assento. Rowan instintivamente se afastou o máximo que pôde.

— Por que o interesse, Rowan? Já acrescentando o hotel como um possível empreendimento, caso o dinheiro não seja o suficiente? Você devia ter aceitado minha primeira oferta. Não vou oferecer de novo.

Ela decidiu ignorar aquilo.

— Só estava imaginando, apenas isso.

Rowan olhou para frente. Isandro estudou seu perfil, o nariz reto, o queixo determinado. Longos cílios negros. Lábios surpreendentemente fartos… macios e convidativos. Ele desprezava sua injustificável falta de controle, ainda mais em relação a uma mulher completamente sem moral; desprezava o fato de que seu desejo não podia ser controlado por sua inteligência. De volta à suíte, quando ela o tinha olhado com tanto desejo, por um segundo ele se esquecera de quem ela era e sentira seu corpo pulsar em resposta.

Isandro forçou a mente a não pensar nisso. Ele precisava de palavras. Precisava falar. Algo que sobressaísse às imagens, às memórias.

— Comprei o hotel após o nascimento de Zac. Não posso ignorar o fato de ele ser meio inglês. Faz parte da herança dele. Servirá como investimento para meu filho no futuro, se ele decidir vir para Londres.

Rowan não respondeu. Estava chocada demais com a ternura que as palavras dele evocaram, memórias de outros tempos, quando vira aquela ternura aparecer e fizera com que se apaixonasse perdidamente por ele; o contraste entre o implacável homem de negócios e o outro lado secreto de Isandro.

_**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**_

**Rowan****abriu** os olhos, que pareciam arenosos e cansados. Ela estava no avião. Devia ter pegado no sono. Olhou para baixo, direto para aqueles gigantes olhos violeta de seu filho. Seu coração parou. E voltou a bater de novo, dolorosamente. Zac estava coberto com um antigo e gasto cobertor. As bochechas ainda pareciam coradas do sono, os cabelos, arrepiados. E o coração dela se apertou tão forte que, por um segundo, achou que desmaiaria outra vez.

Seus olhos se moveram sobre ele, como se estivesse checando um recém-nascido. Rowan desejava puxá-lo para perto e segurá-lo, mas não fez isso. Sabia que podia assustá-lo. Apenas aquele momento valia qualquer coisa… colocava tudo em perspectiva. Isandro e as ameaças dele ficaram em segundo plano.

A voz dela estava rouca de emoção:

— Oi, Zac…

Uma mãozinha rechonchuda se agarrou à sua perna para suporte. Com a outra mão, ele apontou para si mesmo.

—Zac!

Então ele colocou a mão na cabeça e fez uma careta, obviamente fazendo a conexão entre Rowan e a queda que sofrera no dia anterior.

— Isso mesmo… você caiu. Machucou a cabeça?

Zac assentiu e esfregou a parte que batera. Rowan se abaixou e fingiu ter batido em algum lugar, exclamando e fazendo barulho, as mãos trêmulas com a intensidade de suas emoções. Zac começou a rir.

Então uma mulher mais velha com um vestido escuro veio por detrás de Zac. Ela parecia espanhola. Abaixou-se e pegou a mão do menino para levá-lo para longe, olhando curiosamente para Rowan.

— Sou Maria… a babá de Zac…

Rowan apertou a mão dela.

— Sou Rowan… — Ela hesitou. O que diria? _Sou a mãe de __Zac? __Sou a Sra. Salazar?_

Maria sorriu, sacudindo a mão de Rowan.

— Com licença… ele precisa comer alguma coisa.

Rowan assentiu e acenou para Zac, que já estava indo embola, com outra coisa chamando sua atenção. Ela se virou e olhou para a brancura fora da janela do avião. Sentia-se muito entorpecida para as lágrimas, e seu coração doía. Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar sentir-se aliviada por ver seu filho tão bem e saudável. Essa sempre fora sua prioridade… vê-lo crescer tão lindamente justificava suas decisões.

A única coisa com que ela não contara era _isso._ Estar nessa situação. Rowan se perguntou se estava sendo egoísta por voltar, procurar por Zac… desejando conhecê-lo. Racionalmente, ela sabia que não estava, mas, de alguma forma, ainda não se sentia merecedora disso. Esse deleite de ver o filho, essa felicidade. Devia deixar que eles seguissem com a vida deles. Mas, com uma vergonhosa fraqueza, sabia que não tivera força suficiente para agir assim. No instante em que soube que as coisas estavam diferentes, que tinha uma chance…

— Está com fome?

Rowan estivera tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não escutara quando Isandro se sentou na poltrona do outro lado do corredor.

— Sim. Faminta. — Ela olhou para seu prato, que estava repleto de _paella _e salada.

Isandro franziu o cenho ao se lembrar da figura dela encolhida no sofá na noite anterior. Havia algo de indefeso a respeito daquela imagem que o atingia. Ele ignorou.

— Você não comeu no hotel?

Rowan corou e balançou a cabeça enquanto os olhos dele corriam sobre ela com desprezo.

— Você perdeu peso.

Ele soou acusador, e Rowan se irritou.

— Eu sei.

Isandro não precisava demonstrar com aquele olhar o quanto ela era repulsiva para ele. Nesse momento, um borrão loiro se jogou sobre Isandro, e com habilidade, ele puxou Zac para seus braços antes que o menino pudesse causar algum estrago ou esbarrar em alguma coisa. Ele olhou para Rowan, mostrando pela primeira vez uma pontinha de calor humano.

— Como você já viu, ele está no estágio em que não possui a habilidade de parar, uma vez que começa.

Rowan sentiu a garganta fechar enquanto observava Zac agarrado ao pescoço de Isandro, pendurando-se para apenas, abruptamente, se soltar e ficar sob o olhar vigilante do pai até a babá chegar e o levar embora.

Ela não conseguia encontrar os olhos de Isandro.

— Você fez um excelente trabalho. Ele é lindo.

— Surpresa?

Rowan olhou para cima, seus olhos capturados pelos dele. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Não tive dúvidas de que você seria um bom pai… — Ela se interrompeu de repente, porque estava prestes a dizer:

_Minha única preocupação era que você não tivesse tempo suficiente para ele…_

Mas isso revelaria coisa demais, e ela podia se livrar desse medo agora. Era óbvio que Isandro não se importava em levar Zac consigo em suas viagens de trabalho.

Algo no tom de voz dela fez Isandro estudá-la com atenção por um segundo. Os olhos dela pareciam se agitar com algo indefinível, e pela primeira vez desde que tornou a vê-la Isandro via sombras que não estavam ali antes. _Dor?_

Ela desviou o olhar por um momento, e quando voltou a encará-lo seus olhos estavam claros outra vez. Eles eram tão parecidos com os de Zac que por instantes tiraram o fôlego de Isandro. Mas a ambiguidade das sombras tinha desaparecido. Um truque da luz. Apenas isso.

Quando a comissária de bordo veio lhes dizer que o avião se preparava para pousar e depois foi embora, Isandro surpreendeu Rowan ao se sentar no assento em frente a ela, as mãos dele a prendê-la em sua cadeira.

Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele. Instintivamente, Rowan se empurrou para trás no assento, sentindo-se claustrofóbica. Isandro a fitava com tanta intensidade que ela precisou de forças para falar.

— O que… o que é isso?

Apenas para tentar desviar sua mente dos perigos de sua experiência anterior com ele… momentos em que ele a tinha olhado com aquela mesma intensidade.

Os olhos dele prenderam-na com todo o hipnotismo de um mágico. A voz de Isandro parecia enganosamente suave. As palavras eram bem diferentes.

— Apenas um lembrete, Rowan. Se você chegar perto de fazer _qualquer coisa _que ameace, machuque ou prejudique um fio sequer do cabelo de Zac, então, acredite em mim, nenhuma corte no mundo garantirá a custódia dele quando nos divorciarmos. Não hesitarei em usar todo meu poder, e você terá sorte se conseguir ler algo a respeito dele nos jornais quando o menino crescer.

Ele sorriu, e foi tão frio que Rowan conseguiu apenas encará-lo, paralisada por aquele total estranho. Então Isandro se moveu e foi para um assento no fundo do avião, com a graça de uma pantera. Rowan encarou o lugar onde ele estivera acomodado. Ela se sentiu gelada por dentro. O que Isandro diria se soubesse que ela já tinha desistido de sua vida para proteger Zac? Não muito, adivinhou. Como ele mesmo dissera, nada a absolveria daquele crime aos olhos dele. Rowan suspirou e olhou pela janela, no mesmo instante em que o avião pousava em solo espanhol.

**A ****jornada** deles até o oeste de Sevilha não demorou muito. Rowan olhou para as planícies de La Campina, mal conseguindo compreender o ambiente que a cercava, ainda lutando para absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo. Isandro dirigia o carro. Rowan seguia ao lado dele, e Maria, atrás com Zac na cadeirinha. O guarda-costas, que foi apresentado a Rowan como Hernán, os seguia em outro veículo.

Rowan se distraiu momentaneamente quando eles entraram na pitoresca cidade de Osuna, onde Isandro nasceu e ainda morava.

— É lindo.

— Sim. — Isandro olhou rápido para ela, mas Rowan não notou, muito fascinada pelas sinuosas ruas.

Ele a vinha observando com discrição desde que começaram a dirigir para fora de Sevilha, esperando ver sua reação de pavor ao deixar a civilização para trás, mas ela não demonstrou nada disso.

Chegaram a um portão de ferro forjado, com altas paredes de cada lado, ressaltadas por arvores. Isandro digitou um código em um teclado de segurança pela janela do carro, os portões se abriram e um guarda saiu para cumprimentar o patrão, que acenou de volta.

Rowan não estava preparada para o que apareceu após a curva. Ela esperara algum tipo de _hacienda. _Mas em vez disso viu-se diante de uma gigantesca mansão em estilo barroco, emergindo de algo como uma fantasia medieval. A cor creme parecia brilhar sob a luz do sol, janelas cintilando, e uma abundância de flores caindo de vasos ao longo dos degraus da casa. Rowan ficou boquiaberta.

Isandro estacionara e já estava do lado de fora do veículo, caminhando para tirar Zac de sua cadeirinha no banco de trás.

Rowan desceu sem pressa, e a gigante porta da frente se abriu como por mágica, para revelar os funcionários que aguardavam. Com temor em seu peito, ela seguiu o marido e o filho para dentro da mansão.

Após uma série de apresentações que deixou a cabeça de Rowan girando, Isandro emitiu diversas instruções, e Rowan viu-se sendo levada para o andar de cima, com a governanta a segui-la com sua maleta. Rowan tentou tirá-la das mãos dela, mas não conseguiu. A tagarelice de Zac foi diminuindo atrás de Rowan enquanto seu quarto lhe era apresentado.

A governanta lhe mostrava onde tudo estava, e ela deu boas-vindas à distração. Após ser deixada sozinha, Rowan respirou fundo. A enorme cama de dossel tinha cortinas de musselina branca a rodeá-la com laços ornamentados. O quarto possuía elementos tipicamente barrocos, que foram abrandados pelas cores simples. Rowan foi até a porta de batente que estava aberta e absorveu a vista com olhos arregalados, como se estivesse em transe.

Em uma pequena varanda de pedra, antigos degraus guiavam para um privado pátio interno. E ainda uma pequena piscina incrustada com azulejos verdes e mosaicos brilhantes. Ela desceu devagar os degraus, em reverência à quietude e beleza.

A piscina era cercada por arbustos floridos e oliveiras. Seu perfume flutuava pesadamente no ar. Era como algo saído de um sonho que ela sempre tivera, mas do qual nunca se dera conta até aquele momento.

Virando-se, Rowan se assustou quando viu Isandro parado com as mãos nos bolsos do lado de fora de outras portas duplas, a poucos centímetros de sua própria porta, em uma varanda idêntica e com degraus que levavam até o mesmo pátio interno. O quarto dele? Seu coração diminuiu àquele pensamento.

Ele veio em sua direção. Rowan não podia dar um passo para trás ou cairia dentro da piscina.

— Gosta do que vê? — ele perguntou firmemente.

Rowan assentiu, apenas um pouco consciente do que ele estava perguntando, sua boca repentinamente seca ao vê-lo contra aquela paisagem. Isandro parecia _dourado. _Vibrante.

— Você estragou tudo mesmo, sabe? — Ele tirou uma das mãos de dentro do bolso e gesticulou ao redor. — Podia ter tido isso tudo, e agora nunca será seu.

O coração de Rowan se torceu dentro do peito. Ele achava que ela queria aquilo… a evidência material da riqueza dele. Ela começou a balançar a cabeça, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. O desprezo no rosto do marido a impediu.

— Apenas não esqueça, querida esposa, que você está aqui só porque eu quero, e por causa do conselho de meus advogados. Eles acham que vai me servir bem mostrar o quanto fui magnânimo ao permitir que conheça Zac, apesar do que você fez. Então, não fique gananciosa e não comece a imaginar que tem algum direito a este lugar. Você não fará nenhum movimento que não seja observado e controlado. Você verá Zac quando, e apenas quando, eu permitir.

Rowan forçou a boca a trabalhar, desejando deter as palavras dele.

— Isso é tudo o que quero. Não estou aqui para lhe tirar nada, Isandro. Não tenho nenhum interesse em nada que seja seu. Meu único interesse é Zac.

— E no que você conseguir levar com o divórcio. Deixe disso, Rowan. Se eu tivesse sido menos tacanho, menos levado por aquela sua atuação de ingenuidade, teria percebido há muito tempo…

— Você teria percebido o quê? — ela o interrompeu, amarga, suas emoções transbordando. — Que a mulher com quem se casou apenas para aumentar sua própria posição na sociedade inglesa não era nada mais do que uma esposa troféu?

Ela sabia na época que, ao abandoná-lo, suas ações seriam vistas da pior forma possível, e sabia que estava sendo irracional; mas o fato de ele acreditar com tanta facilidade que era esse tipo de pessoa dilacerava-a por dentro.

Isandro foi pego de surpresa. As palavras dela trouxeram de volta toda sua humilhação e ele odiava admitir — toda sua _decepção. _E mesmo assim, vendo-a ali, parada a sua frente, uma fraca linha de suor sobre o lábio superior, os braços cruzados na defensiva, empurrando para cima os seios, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no desejo que crescia em seu abdômen. Por mais que desejasse rejeitá-la de todas as formas possíveis, ele sabia que, a cada minuto que eles passavam juntos, o desejo ficava ainda mais forte…

— Nosso casamento não era para significar nada além do que um acordo de negócios. Você sabia disso. Eu sabia disso.

— Claro que sim. Eu sabia disso muito bem… — Rowan engoliu em seco, incapaz de continuar por um momento, furiosa consigo mesma por permitir que ele a incitasse. A última coisa que queria era chamar atenção para a vulnerabilidade que sentia em relação a ele. — Nunca esperei nada mais do que isso.

Ela sentiu o calor do sol da tarde bater em sua cabeça. Calor e cansaço. Não tinha energia para isso. Ela não tinha de se lembrar do quão cínicas as conversas deles haviam sido antes do casamento. Não precisava se lembrar de que a união dos dois não devia se tornar física. _E ainda assim, tornou-se. _Rowan se jogara para cima dele. A vergonha arranhou por dentro dela.

Em uma série de reuniões e jantares antes do casamento, Isandro deixara tudo muito claro. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente:

— _Estou me casando com você para que eu possa salvar seu pai da falência, e ao fazer isso tomarei o lugar dele como diretor geral do Banco Carmichael. Você se casará comigo para cumprir os termos do testamento de sua mãe, e assim receber sua herança. Como este não será um casamento de verdade, se eu tiver uma amante, farei isso muito discretamente, e pedirei o mesmo de você. Dentro de um ano, poderemos rever as coisas e conversar sobre o divórcio. Um ano casado com você deve ser o suficiente para consolidar minha posição. Até lá, nós dois teremos o que desejamos, e meu controle sobre o banco será assegurado._

Na época, Rowan piscara devagar, achando difícil desviar o olhar da boca dele para os olhos. Olhos que tinham sido frios… frios o suficiente para umedecer sua tola empolgação jovial. Ela ficara lá sentada, sonhando acordada, imaginando-o dizer… o _quê? _Que se apaixonara por ela no minuto em que a vira e sabia que ela era a mulher certa para ele? Que ele estava tão devastado de desejo por ela como Rowan por ele?

Com um movimento quase bruto, Isandro pegou o braço de Rowan e a levou para dentro do aposento.

— Você precisa sair do sol. Não está acostumada com o calor.

Ela se desvencilhou dele, sentindo-se melhor por estar dentro do quarto outra vez, e o olhou com cautelosa.

Ele colocou alguma distância entre os dois. E riu com severidade.

— Que tolo eu sou… Como poderia saber com o que você está acostumada? Afinal, pode ter estado em qualquer lugar nos últimos dois anos.

Rowan corou. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de revelar onde estivera. Mas aquele momento, em que se sentia muito vulnerável, não era a hora certa. Se conseguisse apenas manter-se fora do caminho de Isandro e concentrar-se em Zac… Quando ela estivesse se sentindo mais no controle de si mesma e de suas emoções, contaria a Isandro. Porque, quando contasse, convidaria a todo tipo de pergunta. Perguntas que ela decerto não estava pronta para responder agora.

Ele se afastou dela e foi em direção a uma porta que Rowan não tinha notado, por estar pintada com a mesma cor da parede, quase camuflada. Devia ser a porta adjacente ao quarto dele. Seu coração parou e voltou a bater dolorosamente. Isandro viu os olhos dela arregalados, e um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu em seus lábios.

—Ninguém aqui espera que finjamos que somos um casal feliz, e que dividamos uma cama; portanto, fique descansada, Rowan. Não irei bater na sua porta à noite.

Não, ela pensou com uma dor alarmante no peito. Sem dúvida Isandro teria tido uma série de amantes para fazer-lhe companhia, e devia ter uma atual. Ela não precisava se lembrar das observações humilhantes que ele fizera a respeito de sua irmã.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a porta se fechou por trás dele, levando para longe sua perturbadora presença. Rowan se sentou na cama, sentindo-se exausta, a mente um campo minado de memórias.

Isandro fora até seu quarto na noite do casamento deles quando ela menos esperara. Havia olhado para ela como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Ela ainda podia se lembrar do desejo doloroso que sentiu enquanto os olhos azuis dele a examinaram dos pés à cabeça. Rowan quisera que o marido a achasse atraente, e observara, com a respiração pesada, quando ele se aproximou. Ela pensara que ele tinha ido até seu quarto apenas para dar boa-noite, ser educado. Mas fora como se seu corpo e seu coração falassem em voz alta. E quando, inacreditavelmente, como se Isandro tivesse escutado seu pedido não dito, ele a tomou nos braços e beijou-a, Isandro estimulou uma paixão dentro dela que até hoje ainda a chocava e assustava.

Rowan balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse expulsar as pesarosas imagens. Ela se comportara com tanta devassidão, com tanto ardor…

Com um gemido, Rowan ficou de pé e começou a desfazer a mala, ocupando-se com a tarefa. Funcionou. Sua mente febril esfriou. Então ela cedeu à sedução de um longo banho quente, e depois colocou um robe e se deixou afundar na cama, permitindo que a escuridão a engolisse.

**Rowan****voltara** àquele quarto. O quarto branco. Dois conjuntos de portas brancas. Ela sabia que precisava sair de lá, e, se não conseguisse, nunca mais tornaria a ver seu bebê. O pânico tomou conta dela, fazendo seus movimentos se tornarem desajeitados. Parecia não conseguir sair da cama. Podia escutar passos se aproximando, e sabia que eles vinham para trancafiá-la. Dois conjuntos de portas. Ela tentou gritar, mas nenhum som saiu. Sua voz tinha ido embora. As cobertas da cama a aprisionavam. Com o grito abafado na garganta, Rowan sentiu as lágrimas salgadas descerem por seu rosto, e então ela estava sendo sacudida. O terror congelou seus membros…

Ela ficou consciente de duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Era um sonho. O mesmo sonho, apesar de uma versão levemente diferente. Era apenas um sonho. E ela _estava _sendo sacudida. Seus olhos se abriram e confrontaram imediatamente olhos azuis. Isandro olhava para ela, a impaciência estampada por todo o rosto. Ela estava na Espanha, e não naquele terrível quarto.

— O que diabos há de errado com você? Por que gritava? Zac está dormindo do outro lado do corredor.

_Zac._

O terror do sonho ainda era tão real que ela tremia. Rowan sentia-se completamente desorientada. Estava escuro… as cortinas balançavam com a brisa fresca da noite. As grandes mãos de Isandro ainda estavam em seus ombros, o corpo meio sentado na cama, desconfortavelmente, perto o suficiente para que ela conseguisse sentir o cheiro dele, sentir o calor. Ela se afastou.

— Que horas são?

Ele a soltou quando ela se moveu, e olhou o relógio em seu pulso.

— São 11 e meia. Rowan balançou a cabeça.

— Da noite?

Ele assentiu e ficou de pé.

— Julia, a governanta, veio vê-la na hora do jantar, mas você estava dormindo, então eu disse para que a deixasse dormir. — Isandro a observou, e depois perguntou, severo: — O que foi? É por causa do fuso horário?

— Não. Apenas… cansaço. Tive um pesadelo. Eu… não tinha ideia de que estava gritando. — Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre a têmpora, que pulsava de leve. Ficou ciente de que não vestia nada além do robe, e que ele estava se abrindo. Fechou-o e se levantou da cama. — Eu devia estar mais cansada do que imaginei, só isso.

Isandro ligou o abajur do lado da cama, e a luz lançou sombras pelo quarto e por seu rosto aristocrático. Rowan pôde ver que ele ainda usava as mesmas roupas.

— Eu estava indo para a cama quando a ouvi.

— Ah… — Ela sentiu como se ele tivesse escutado seus pensamentos. — Sinto muito.

— Se isso voltar a acontecer, terei de movê-la para o outro canto da casa, longe de Zac. Se ele é acordado no meio da noite, é impossível fazê-lo dormir de novo.

— Não vai acontecer.

Os sonhos eram regulares. Acima de tudo eram tristes, e ela acordava chorando, mas esse tinha sido mais intenso. Decerto por causa dos eventos recentes.

— Sério — ela assegurou, desejando que ele saísse. — Não acontecerá novamente.

Isandro olhou-a. A pele dela estava rosa, os cabelos, desgrenhadamente sexy. Aquilo tinha sido algum tipo de artimanha? Para atraí-lo até ali e seduzi-lo? Ela sabia o efeito que provocava nele? Rowan se tornara perita na arte de sedução durante os últimos dois anos? Esse pensamento deu um nó em seu estômago. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a sensação dela sob suas mãos, a fragilidade dos ossos. O cheiro fresco e levemente almiscarado. E ainda assim, o terror na voz dela soara bem real, e também o som dos gritos.

— Espero que não. — Ele se virou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Maldita fosse aquela mulher por ter retornado.

**N****a****manhã** seguinte, Rowan se sentia grogue, a cabeça pesada. Acordara com uma batida na porta, e agora observava uma jovem empregada entrar no quarto. Ela abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz do sol jorrar para dentro do aposento, e escancarou as portas duplas da varanda. Um passarinho cantou do lado de fora. O calor veio com a leve brisa.

— _Buenos dias._

— _Buenos dias —_ Rowan respondeu, sentando-se na cama. Ela sorriu hesitantemente para a jovem, e recebeu um sorriso tímido em resposta. Foi informada de que o café da manhã seria servido no andar de baixo em 15 minutos.

Após um rápido banho, Rowan vestiu uma saia e uma camiseta, uma das poucas roupas que possuía, e desceu para o primeiro andar. Ela se sentia envergonhada, muito ciente de que sua roupa devia estar parecendo gasta. Durante muito tempo não precisou se preocupar com roupas, e certamente não esperava estar _ali. _Sua mente se esqueceu dessas preocupações enquanto se aproximava da sala de jantar. Ela podia ouvir os gemidos de Zac.

Com o coração batendo forte, ela respirou fundo e entrou. Dois olhares se viraram em sua direção. Um de Isandro, que ela fez questão de ignorar, e o outro era a imagem dos seus olhos. Ela se concentrou em Zac enquanto se aproximava, incapaz de evitar um sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto. Ele estava uma bagunça, com comida por todos os lados… pelo corpo e pelo rostinho. Zac sorriu para Rowan ao vê-la se aproximar da mesa.

Por um momento muito normal e irônico, ela não teve dúvida de que o sorriso dele podia mudar em um instante, e se transformar em lágrimas e raiva. Mas até esse pensamento fez seu coração dar cambalhotas no peito, e o desejo de apenas sentar ali e observar cada aspecto dele era avassalador.

Relutante, Rowan desviou o olhar e cumprimentou Maria, que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, também tomando o café da manhã. A mulher lhe enviou um sorriso hesitante, e Rowan retribuiu, sentindo-se agradecida. Ela se sentou, e a governanta entrou carregando um prato cheio de comida. Ela indicou para onde tinha fruta e _croissant, _e serviu a Rowan um café quente e cheiroso.

— Acredito que tenha dormido bem.

— Sim, obrigada. O quarto é mais do que confortável.

Maria quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que se seguiu:

— É uma casa maravilhosa. Para mim, este é um lugar mágico para se criar uma criança. Zac tem muita sorte.

Isandro lançou um olhar zombeteiro para Rowan, e depois um olhar mais agradável para Maria.

— Sim, não é mesmo?

Rowan sentiu o peso de um insulto naquele comentário, mas ou Maria não percebeu a tensão entre eles, ou era uma atriz excelente, pois continuou a tagarelar a respeito da casa, fazendo perguntas. Na verdade, Rowan ficou aliviada pelo fato de a outra mulher estar ali, para desviar a atenção de Isandro de sua pessoa.

Ele estava alimentando Zac com habilidade, provocando diversos tipos de emoções que percorreram Rowan.

Então Maria se levantou da cadeira, pedindo licença. Isandro também ficou de pé e tirou Zac da cadeirinha, entregando-o a ela.

— Acho que ele já comeu o suficiente por agora.

— Vou levá-lo para se vestir… — A mulher mais velha o pegou e o levou dali.

Quando Isandro se sentou de novo, a respiração de Rowan estava presa na garganta. Apenas nesse instante ela notou que ele vestia jeans e uma camiseta; o tecido pouco ajudava a disfarçar a largura e o poder do peito dele. Isandro a olhou por cima da borda da xícara de café.

— Não teve mais sonhos na noite passada?

— Não. — Ela desviou o olhar e baixou os cílios.

Isandro notou a fraca sombra roxa por debaixo dos olhos dela, e sentiu uma pontada no peito quando se lembrou de sua impaciência na véspera.

— Tenho certeza de que é apenas sua consciência culpada. — As palavras dele a cortaram com a precisão de um bisturi. Por um segundo, Isandro não conseguiu acreditar no que via… uma imensa dor nas profundezas daqueles olhos violeta.

— Isandro… — a voz de Rowan soou rouca —… tudo o que peço é uma chance. Apenas isso. Estou aqui em seus termos. Não farei nada que você não queira que eu faça. Só quero uma chance. Nada mais.

Ele se recostou no espaldar e viu as costas retas dela, o corpo firme. Estava magra demais. Os cabelos curtos enfatizavam o longo pescoço, e os ossos dos pulsos pareciam tão frágeis… como se eles fossem quebrar apenas se ele os segurasse.

— Esta é a melhor chance que poderia conseguir ou merecer. Você está aqui, não está?

Ela assentiu e desviou o olhar, os cabelos caindo sobre uma face e ocultando os olhos. Isandro precisou se impedir de estender a mão e colocar a mecha atrás da orelha dela.

— Obrigada.

Ele precisava sair dali, para longe daquela interpretação de vulnerabilidade. Abruptamente, Isandro se levantou da mesa e olhou com severidade para Rowan.

— Você está aqui, como eu disse, em primeiro lugar porque não tenho escolha… e também porque sei que você não aguentará uma semana. — Os olhos dele foram em direção às roupas gastas de Rowan. — Todos esses esforços e esse fingimento… você realmente não precisa se incomodar.

Ele se virou, prestes a caminhar para fora do cômodo, e Rowan reuniu suas forças de algum lugar, guardando as palavras dele profundamente. Ela se levantou, o barulho da cadeira fazendo barulho no chão.

— Espere.

Isandro parou e se virou, a impaciência e intransigência estampadas em cada linha de seu corpo.

— Quando… quando poderei passar um tempo com Zac, por favor? — Ela segurou a respiração. Se ele recusasse…

— Você pode vê-lo por algumas horas antes da soneca da tarde. — Então Isandro voltou a caminhar, e se aproximou.

Rowan se agarrou na mesa com uma das mãos, levemente desestabilizada pela rapidez com que se levantara.

— Tirei uma semana de folga do trabalho, Rowan. Estarei por perto, observando cada um de seus movimentos, então não invente nada.

_**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**_

— **Desculpe-me,****Sra.** Salazar, é que… esta é uma situação um pouco incomum.

Rowan reprimiu uma careta pela forma como Maria a tratava, imediatamente chamando-a de Sra. Salazar. Tentou falar em um enferrujado espanhol:

— Por favor, Maria… chame-me de Rowan. — Ela olhou com simpatia para a outra mulher. — Sei que deve ser estranho para você eu ter chegado de repente desse jeito, mas minha única preocupação é Zac.

Maria ficou muito surpresa ao escutar Rowan falar espanhol, mas ainda parecia tensa e preocupada, sem ter certeza de como lidar com a situação.

— Olhe — disse Rowan, — tudo o que quero é passar um tempo com você e com Zac. Afinal, ele não me conhece, então terá de se acostumar comigo.

Um olhar de alívio cruzou o rosto de Maria, e Rowan se perguntou se Isandro teria dado instruções para que não deixasse Zac sair de sua vista enquanto Rowan estivesse ali.

Maria começou a lhe contar sobre a rotina deles enquanto Zac brincava feliz com seus brinquedos no gramado. Rowan podia sentir a nuca formigar, mas não se virou. Estava muito ciente de que Isandro a observava de uma das janelas da casa.

Isandro de fato olhava pela janela, os braços firmemente cruzados sobre o peito. Ele observava Zac, muito feliz, dar boas-vindas a Rowan em sua vida… como se ela não o tivesse abandonado, como se ela já não o tivesse _rejeitado _em seu momento mais vulnerável.

A raiva borbulhou em nome de seu filho, e ele precisou se conter para não sair e puxar Zac para longe dela. Mas mesmo assim… o menino parecia feliz. E ela não se mostrava entediada ou irritada. Ele odiava admitir isso, mas Zac, que era naturalmente cauteloso com estranhos, desde o primeiro momento com Rowan, no hotel, não mostrara nenhuma cautela… Era quase como se ele a tivesse reconhecido.

Isandro balançou a cabeça. Isso não podia ser possível…

Rowan estava no gramado, com muita paciência assentindo com a cabeça enquanto Zac balbuciava incoerentemente. Ela ainda vestia aquela saia e camiseta gastas; a saia deixava à mostra o comprimento de uma perna pálida e macia. Suas entranhas se contraíram. Ele se virou abruptamente da janela e caminhou para sua mesa para pegar o telefone.

**No ****dia** seguinte, Rowan voltou para dentro da casa, após Zac ter acabado de ser levado para uma soneca. Ela se apressou pelo corredor, pensando que, talvez, um dia, seria capaz de passar um tempo com Zac sem sentir como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do peito sempre que o olhava.

Seu pé estava no primeiro degrau da escada principal quando ela escutou seu nome ser chamado de forma autoritária. Era como se Isandro fosse algum tipo de mágico, alcançando-a sempre nos momentos mais vulneráveis. Ela se virou, embora relutante, e esperou que seus olhos não estivessem muito brilhantes.

Isandro estava à porta de onde ela adivinhou ser o escritório dele… Rowan podia ver uma grande mesa no fundo.

— Pode vir aqui, por favor?

Ela assentiu e caminhou em direção a ele, evitando encará-lo. Isandro lhe deu passagem, e Rowan prendeu a respiração, desejando evitar sentir o cheiro dele. Por um segundo, ela ficou tão focada em tentar evitar se tornar ciente dele que não notou o outro homem ali parado, estendendo-lhe a mão. Isandro os estava apresentando.

— Este é meu advogado, Ricardo Sanchez.

Rowan deu um passo à frente para apertar a mão do homem, ainda um pouco impressionada por não o ter notado.

— _Señor___Sanchez…

Seu coração parou e voltou a bater de novo. Os papéis do divórcio. Tinha de ser isso. Mesmo tendo esperado por esse momento desde que chegaram à Espanha, ainda assim Rowan se sentia mal por Isandro não lhe dar tempo para provar… Ele estava indo em frente com a ameaça que fizera.

— Por favor, sente-se, Rowan.

Ela se sentou pesadamente na cadeira que tinha sido indicada por Isandro, e o observou caminhar ao redor da mesa para se acomodar.

O sol penetrou o cômodo naquele momento e banhou os cabelos dele com uma aura dourada. Rowan piscou e olhou para o advogado, que estava sentado a sua direita. Ele era relativamente jovem, ela imaginou que tivesse por volta de 40 anos, e era bonito. Então Sanchez a olhou e sorriu. Rowan foi pega de surpresa pela cortesia, após ter enfrentado 48 horas de tensão, e sorriu de volta, sua boca parecendo estranha ao movimento.

— Ricardo?

O nome foi chamado com destacada impaciência. Rowan corou e desviou o olhar, sentindo-se culpada e sem saber por quê.

Isandro olhou para ela, e depois para o advogado.

— Se você não se importa em mostrar à minha esposa os papéis, por favor?

— Claro. — O advogado de Isandro se arqueou e puxou um molho de papéis. Entregou alguns para Isandro, e outros para Rowan, e ficou com alguns para si mesmo.

Os documentos estavam em espanhol, mas Rowan conseguiu entender do que se tratava. Eram de fato os papéis do divórcio. Algo duro e inflexível se instalou em seu peito, fazendo-a se sentir levemente sem ar.

— Acho que tudo está em ordem. Dentro dos padrões. — A amargura tingiu a voz de Isandro. — Seu direito ao dinheiro do contrato pré-nupcial não foi modificado. Após cautelosa consideração, temo que apenas causaria mais problemas lutar pelo direito de cancelar este contrato… o que, lógico, eu poderia fazer após você… ter desaparecido.

Rowan olhou para cima, suas mãos agarradas ao redor dos papéis.

— Isandro, eu já lhe disse que…

Ele ergueu a mão no ar, interrompendo-a com a violência do gesto.

— Poupe-nos. O _Señor_Sanchez está ciente das circunstâncias. Sua atuação não é necessária aqui.

Rowan olhou para o outro homem, que agora evitava encará-la e parecia desconfortável. Muito bem. Isandro não iria escutá-la. Se ele insistia em lhe dar o dinheiro, então ela simplesmente o jogaria direto em uma poupança para Zac, e talvez desse um pouco para…

— Então, se você puder assinar nesta última página… — Rowan olhou, incrédula, para Isandro, ao ver que ele tinha passado por todas as páginas de legalidades e apontado para a linha pontilhada. A indignação a atravessou.

— Você só pode estar brincando.

Isandro fechou as páginas, sobrancelhas unidas.

— Se pensa em recusar o dinheiro e tentar fazer com que eu acredite que você não quer isso…

Rowan ficou de pé, cada célula do seu corpo gritando para que não permitisse que ele percebesse o quanto aquilo a afetava! O quanto era difícil para ela encarar a realidade de o casamento deles estar terminando para sempre.

— Claro que não estou. Mas você realmente acha que sou tão estúpida a ponto de docilmente permitir que esfregue estes papéis em meu nariz e espere que eu assine, assim sem mais nem menos? — Ela jogou os documentos na mesa, como se a _esti_vessem machucando, detestando a possibilidade de ele ter visto suas mãos tremerem. — Está tudo em espanhol, que não é _meu___primeiro idioma…

— Você é fluente…

— Sim, sou… mas não em relação a termos legais. Como vou saber que você não acrescentou uma cláusula que me faça abrir mão de meus direitos sobre Zac?

Ele ficou de pé, também.

— Claro que não acrescentei. Estes são os papéis do divórcio, pura e simplesmente.

— Bem, não vou assinar nada até que eu fale com meu próprio advogado. Quando ele disser que está tudo certo, então, assinarei.

Isandro se sentiu impotente. Preso. E ainda assim sabia que o que ela estava dizendo fazia sentido. Em outras circunstâncias, se ela fosse uma pessoa diferente, ele a teria aconselhado a fazer a mesma coisa.

Em espanhol, Rowan escutou o advogado dizer, nervoso:

— Ela está certa. Precisamos enviar uma cópia para o advogado dela.

Rowan fitou o advogado de Isandro.

— E você pode enviar uma cópia em inglês.

— Claro — o outro homem assegurou, com algo próximo a respeito nos olhos escuros.

— E também gostaria de ligar para o Sr. Fairclough agora, para avisá-lo disso.

Rowan erguera o queixo e cruzara os braços na defensiva, o que fez Isandro sentir como se devesse desculpas. Aquela mulher cometera um crime que poucos perdoariam. Que direito imaginava que tinha de se indignar? Isandro cerrou o maxilar e pegou o telefone, entregando-o a ela. Rowan apenas olhou para o aparelho e depois o devolveu.

— _Em particular._

Isandro observou-a durante um longo momento. A tensão ficou mais pesada. Rowan sentiu certo dó do _señor _Sanchez.

— Vou mandar uma das empregadas levar um telefone sem fio para o seu quarto. Você terá toda a privacidade de que precisa lá.

— Obrigada. — E com a cabeça erguida, Rowan saiu do cômodo.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, ela ficou parada perto das portas duplas da varanda e mirou o jardim interno. Sua beleza e quietude a acalmaram, e a tornaram ciente da dor em seu coração. A dor que se alojara ali quando se tornou tão óbvio que Isandro teria se divorciado dela naquele momento. Teria se livrado dela como se não fosse nada mais do que um chiclete na sola do sapato. Rowan não devia sequer estar se sentindo desse jeito. Se estava, então significava…

Uma breve batida veio da porta, e Rowan foi abri-la para revelar a empregada que a acordara na manhã anterior. Ela pegou o telefone sem fio com um sorriso tenso, digitou o número de David Fairclough e o colocou a par dos papéis do divórcio.

Quando terminou a ligação, ela respirou fundo. Era isso. O começo do fim. O começo do fim do casamento de conveniência deles. De um casamento que nunca deveria ter sido consumado, que nunca deveria ter resultado em um bebê. Mas tinha. E ela não se arrependia nem por um segundo.

**P****elo****resto** da semana, Rowan evitou Isandro o máximo que pôde. Via-o no café da manhã, e à noite, quando eles conduziam conversas forçadas ao jantar. Mas durante o resto do tempo, ele ficava trancado em seu escritório, ou fora de casa, ou com Zac.

Ela saboreava seu pouco tempo com Zac a cada dia, quando podia vê-lo antes da soneca. E saboreava ainda mais o quanto Maria estava obviamente se sentindo mais relaxada com sua presença, mais inclinada a usar o tempo que Rowan tinha com o filho como um intervalo para si mesma. Ela trazia um livro para ler enquanto Zac e Rowan brincavam.

Naquele dia, porém, quando Maria levava Zac para a soneca, ele chorou de agonia, sem dúvida querendo ficar para brincar mais com Rowan. Seu coração se apertou. Maria sorriu, simpática.

— Ele está se acostumando com você. Mas sinto que as instruções do _señor _Salazar foram explícitas.

— Maria, não sinta que me deve explicações. Estou aqui no seu território… e no de Zac.

A mulher corou, desconfortável, enquanto Zac ainda choramingava em seus braços.

— Eu sei, você parece… — Ela corou de novo. —… _gentil. _E você é…

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

As cabeças se viraram automaticamente para ver Isandro cruzar o gramado. Ele pegou Zac do colo de Maria e inspecionou o rosto choroso.

Maria se apressou a falar.

— Ele está apenas cansado, _señor _Salazar. É hora da soneca de Zac, mas ele estava se divertindo muito brincando com Row… — Ela parou. —… A Sra. Salazar.

Isandro olhou dela para Rowan como se suspeitasse de que algo acontecera. Ele parecia tão terrivelmente protetor que o coração de Rowan falhou uma batida.

— Eu vou… vou lá para dentro. Não quero aborrecê-lo. Maria está certa. Zac está exausto.

Antes que Isandro pudesse dizer outra palavra, Rowan se apressou para dentro da mansão. Sentindo-se agitada e inquieta, hesitou ao ir para o quarto, para onde sempre fugia. Em vez disso, foi para a sala de visitas. Ela deu voltas pelo lugar por um momento antes de escutar pesados passos e ver Isandro à soleira.

Ele avançou com letal lentidão, e Rowan se afastou por instinto.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou sem rodeios.

— O que você está fazendo com meu filho?

Rowan balançou a cabeça e se sentiu confusa.

— Nada. Estava apenas brincando com ele.

— Ele estava transtornado. _Você _deve tê-lo transtornado.

Os olhos de Rowan se arregalaram. Não conseguia acreditar naquele injusto ataque.

— Ele estava cansado, só isso, Isandro. Crianças na idade de Zac ficam excitadas facilmente. Ele teve alguém novo para brincar esta semana. Até a semana que vem, a novidade terá esfriado.

— Desde quando _você _sabe tanto a respeito de crianças? — A voz dele era fatal.

Rowan endureceu para suportar aquilo.

— Sou uma mulher. Fui babá. E, além de tudo isso, ele é meu filho. Eu…

Ela parou. Esteve prestes a dizer _o amo, _mas sabia que isso causaria uma torrente de ofensas sobre si.

— Ele é meu filho, Isandro — ela disse simplesmente. — E você terá de se acostumar com isso. Não irei a lugar nenhum. Estarei por perto pelo resto da vida dele.

— Até conseguir colocar as mãos no que veio buscar, você quer dizer. Então irá largá-lo de novo como uma batata quente, e dessa vez será pior, porque ele terá se acostumado com você. Não acredito que eu esteja permitindo isso…

Rowan não podia se afastar mais, pois tinha uma cadeira atrás de si. Ele chegara tão perto que ela podia ver as manchas mais claras do azul nos olhos dele. Podia sentir o cheiro dele. _Deus. _Se ele soubesse…

— Sei o que você está fazendo. Mas saiba disso: comigo como protetor dele, pode ter certeza de que se causar alguma lágrima de sofrimento a Zac, _você vai embora._

A garganta de Rowan se fechou enquanto sentia a tristeza crescer. Ela podia sentir a dor de Isandro. A incerteza dele. Podia sentir porque passara por isso, milhões de vezes mais. Tinha sido um dos motivos pelo qual ela partira. Queria esticar a mão e tranquilizá-lo, e sua mão até se estendeu um pouco, num impulso.

Imediatamente, ele se afastou. Isandro olhou para a mão estendida de Rowan como se fosse tóxica. Não conseguia acreditar que quase respondera ao gesto dela.

— Não se aproxime de mim. Você me enoja. — Com um olhar assustador, ele se virou e saiu do cômodo.

Rowan não conseguia se mover. Estava presa em êxtase. Paralisada pelo veneno da expressão dele. A real evidência do absoluto ódio de Isandro. Lágrimas quentes inundaram seus olhos, caindo sobre suas faces. Levou uma das mãos ao peito, como se ele tivesse batido nela. Porque, pior do que tudo que acabara de acontecer, existia outra emoção que ela precisava reconhecer. E a envergonhava sobremaneira. Tivera ciúme. Ciúme de seu próprio filho. Porque Isandro o amava tão completamente que ela sabia que ele tinha a capacidade de fazer o que ela fizera: desistir de sua vida pelo filho. E o fato de que ela representava tanta ameaça a Isandro a machucava mais do que podia suportar.

**Nos ****dois** últimos dias de sua folga do trabalho, Isandro observara Rowan ainda mais de perto. Em vez de deixá-la sozinha com Zac e Maria durante as tardes, como tinha feito antes, ele se juntou a eles. Sua relutância em deixar Rowan sem supervisão com Zac era evidente. Fizera algo endurecer dentro dela. Não podia deixar que ele a assustasse. Ela era mais forte que isso. Ele não sabia o quão forte ela tivera de se tornar. Então ela suportou a companhia dele, os olhares e a óbvia desconfiança.

Mesmo assim, seus nervos estavam a ponto de rachar quando, no domingo, a noite chegou. Eles estavam na sala de jantar, tomando café após a refeição. Rowan tomou outro gole e fechou os olhos para saborear a bebida quente e bloquear Isandro.

Quando Julia veio para lhes dar boa-noite, Rowan se levantou rápido, desejando ir embora para evitar mais dos olhares fatais de Isandro. No entanto, a mão dele agarrou seu pulso, envolvendo-o de calor. O contato físico a impressionou tanto que ela tropeçou para trás. Se não fosse por Isandro ter ficado de pé para pegar seus ombros, ela teria caído.

Ela o encarou, surpresa. As mãos dele queimavam através do gasto material de seu suéter. Ele pareceu aturdido, também. Os olhos arregalados. Rowan parou de respirar enquanto o ar ao redor deles parecia de repente carregado de eletricidade. Não podia ser. Ele a desprezava. No entanto, fora desse modo que ela se sentira naquela noite, na noite do casamento deles. E por diversas vezes durante os meses de sua gravidez. Noites de paixão incandescente. As memórias que tinham se tornado fantasias.

Em um instante, ele se aproximou ainda mais, e uma das mãos saiu de seu ombro para erguer-lhe o queixo, para melhor visualização de seu rosto. Seu pescoço parecia feito de elástico enquanto ela deixava a cabeça ir para trás.

— Eu me pergunto…

— Você se pergunta o quê… — Rowan sussurrou.

— Que truques você aprendeu nos últimos dois anos. Sem dúvida esteve ocupada tornando-se mais _experiente._

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

**As ****palavras** de Isandro não fizeram sentido a princípio, e foi apenas quando a boca dele se aproximava da sua, os olhos se fechando, que ela se deu conta do que ele fazia. Rowan sentiu o próprio corpo oscilar em direção a ele, impotente.

E quando a boca de seu marido tocou a sua suavemente, e depois endureceu, os lábios se firmando nos dela, Rowan soltou um pequeno gemido de aceitação. A própria boca se abriu para a de Isandro, procurando por maior intimidade. Procurando pela língua dele, procurando pelos braços dele para puxá-lo mais para perto e sentir a força do corpo dele outra vez. Rowan desejara aquilo durante tanto tempo. E achara que nunca mais o teria novamente. Guardara a memória desses momentos em sua cabeça como um avarento guardava seu ouro.

Apesar da clareza que havia sentido quando começara aquilo, o relutante mas insistente desejo de provar algo a si mesmo fazia os braços de Isandro arderem de vontade de puxá-la ainda mais para perto. Sentir os seios dela esmagados contra seu peito. Ele podia sentir a boca macia de Rowan se abrindo, hesitante, como se estivesse insegura… e, como uma ducha de água fria, ele se afastou, tão de repente e de maneira tão dura que Rowan tropeçou para trás. Dessa vez, porém, Isandro não fez nenhum movimento para firmá-la. Apenas no outro dia, ele dissera que a desprezava, e ainda assim acabara de provar o contrário. Isandro odiava o fato de ela o fazer perder o controle. Odiava ter de encarar a evidência de que ainda a desejava. Muitíssimo. Apesar das ações dela.

Cruelmente, ele esfregou uma das mãos sobre a boca, como se estivesse limpando a impressão dos lábios dela.

— Vejo que aperfeiçoou a arte de uma atuação virginal. Quase me leva a acreditar que você era, talvez, mais experiente do que eu lembrava. Não é estranho para uma mulher se tornar tão experiente nessa arte que consiga fazer todo homem sentir como se fosse a primeira vez?

Rowan arfou, e lutou para conter suas emoções. Doera inacreditavelmente o jeito como Isandro limpou o beijo. Mas seu corpo continuava quente, louco de desejo. Como pôde ter deixado que ele fizesse isso, sabendo que seus motivos não seriam nada além de prejudiciais a ela?

— Como você se atreve? — Ela se moveu para passar por ele, mas Isandro pegou seu braço, puxando-a de volta.

O rosto dele era severo, as sombras no cômodo fazendo os cabelos parecerem escuros, os lábios se apertando.

— Você apenas se casou comigo para conseguir sua herança. Mas me enganou, Rowan. Você estava um passo a minha frente. Para lhe garantir uma fortuna pelo resto da vida, você engravidou para ter uma segurança a mais. Sem nenhuma intenção de estar presente para seu filho.

A voz de Rowan estava abalada, e ela mal conseguiu mascarar a _dor._

— Você entendeu tudo tão errado que nem chega a ser engraçado, Isandro.

Ela queria dizer algo, qualquer coisa para cortá-lo, para machucá-lo, mas não tinha defesa para si. Porque ela sabia muito bem que, mesmo ao ficar grávida, nada conseguira reduzir sua paixão. Se seu único objetivo tivesse sido engravidar, então, por que ela teria se entregado a ele tão ardentemente, noite após noite?

Assim, Rowan usou a única arma em que conseguiu pensar para distraí-lo:

— Você está esquecendo a pequena escolha que eu tive de fazer. Fazia parte do acordo, lembra? Para garantir sua aceitação social e salvar meu pai, eu _tive _de me casar com você.

Ele a olhou dos pés à cabeça. As palavras dela fizeram algo se mover desconfortavelmente dentro dele. Fez com que algo inexplicavelmente doloroso surgisse.

Rowan enfim soltou seu braço. No exato momento em que ela o estava odiando com uma intensidade que a espantou. Mas, se fosse honesta, saberia muito bem que aquilo apenas mascarava uma emoção muito mais assustadora. Era exatamente disso que ela estava se protegendo. O medo de que ele conseguisse adivinhar, mesmo que por apenas um segundo, o quanto a afetava. E a tinha afetado.

— Vá para o inferno, Isandro!

Ele se recuperou.

— Não sem levar você comigo.

_Já estive lá… _As palavras tremeram em seus lábios, mas Rowan as impediu de sair.

— Não irei a lugar nenhum, Isandro. Então, acostume-se. — E com essas palavras de despedida, ela caminhou sobre pernas trêmulas até seu quarto.

**C****om****a** presença perturbadora de Isandro fora da casa, Rowan se sentiu relaxar um pouco. Sabia que Maria recebera estritas instruções de não lhe permitir passar mais tempo do que o combinado com Zac, mas a babá fez algumas pequenas exceções. Sem Isandro a observá-la, Rowan podia realmente conhecer Zac. Ela sabia bem, porém, que era atormentador para ele saber que ela estava ali. Todas as noites, quando Isandro voltava do trabalho, ele olhava para Zac, e depois para ela de modo suspeitoso, como se ela talvez tivesse feito algo com o menino.

Rowan assinara os papéis preliminares do divórcio algumas noites atrás, e desde então um peso permaneceu dentro dela. Mas disse a si mesma que era apenas natural sentir dor ao pensamento de que ela e Isandro não poderiam prover uma família estável para Zac.

O jantar de sexta-feira correu sem nenhum problema, e Rowan conseguiu escapar sem ser detida. No andar de cima, em seu quarto, ela estava muito inquieta para dormir, e tirou confiança do fato de que Isandro sem dúvida estaria trabalhando em seu escritório, ocupado demais para sair ao jardim. Assim, inclinou a cabeça para trás para ver as estrelas, saboreando a noite.

De repente, cansada e se sentindo muito vulnerável, ela se sentou por um momento no degrau da escada e deixou a cabeça pender para trás. O ar quente a acariciava. Rowan fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Até que um som a fez erguer a cabeça abruptamente. Ela ficou de pé, apressada, quando viu uma forma escura contra a parede. Sabia muito bem quem era. Um estranho teria lhe causado menos pânico.

— Isandro.

— Achou que podia ser um ladrão?

Rowan segurou na parede atrás de si enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção.

Ela balançou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso, pensando em todos os seguranças da mansão.

— Com o sistema de segurança daqui?

Ele veio e ficou de frente para ela. Rowan ainda estava no degrau, então parecia ligeiramente mais alta que ele, e naquela noite estrelada ela sentiu um repentino desejo de colocar as mãos ao redor do rosto dele, baixar a boca para beijá-lo e senti-lo colocar os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

Ela se livrou das imagens que preenchiam sua mente.

— Isandro, o que você quer?

Ela não conseguia interpretar o rosto dele. Mas os olhos estavam duros. Ele abriu a boca para falar, e ela se protegeu para uma possível crítica exatamente quando um barulho veio de dentro do quarto de Isandro. Alguém chamando o nome dele. E o pânico naquela voz era inconfundível. Imediatamente Rowan reconheceu, e os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram. Todo o resto foi esquecido.

— Maria… — ela sussurrou.

Instintivamente ela seguiu Isandro até o quarto dele, onde Maria pressionava as mãos uma contra a outra, o rosto tão branco quanto a neve. Rowan pôde ver que ela estava desesperada, quase desmaiando.

Isandro entrou e pegou nos ombros dela, mas a mulher estava incoerente. Rowan tentou acalmá-la:

— Maria, o que foi? Tente respirar e nos diga.

A outra mulher finalmente conseguiu dizer:

— Zac_… _é Zac. Ele está tendo algum tipo de convulsão… Acho que não está respirando.

O choque golpeou Rowan ao mesmo tempo em que via Isandro reagindo e empurrando Maria de lado. Não… _Não!, _sua mente gritou. Agora, não. Não após tudo o que aconteceu.

Sobre pernas dormentes, ela seguiu Isandro até o quarto de Zac, e pôde ver que Isandro estava perigosamente perto de entrar em pânico. Com um instinto que ela nem sabia que possuía, Rowan o empurrou para o lado para conseguir olhar. Maria os tinha seguido, claramente se aproximando da máxima histeria. Rowan, de alguma forma, se forçou a permanecer calma e olhou com atenção para Zac.

Enquanto olhava, sentiu uma intensa explosão de alívio. A convulsão tinha parado, e agora ele estava rígido na cama, a pele se tornando azul. Ele estava inconsciente, mas respirando. Ela entrou na frente de Isandro e se ajoelhou na cama, virando Zac de lado, com rapidez. Depois, soltou a blusa do pijama. Sentiu a testa, que queimava.

Rowan olhou para Maria e lhe deu uma rápida instrução. Maria continuou parada, assustadíssima. Rowan falou novamente o nome dela, e acordou Maria do transe em que se encontrava. Ela correu para o banheiro. Aquilo pareceu despertar Isandro. Rowan sentiu as mãos dele em seus ombros, como se fosse empurrá-la dali. A voz dele soava rouca de medo:

— O que está fazendo? Você vai machucá-lo!

Rowan se livrou das mãos dele.

— Ele ficará bem. Zac está tendo uma convulsão febril. Vá chamar uma ambulância ou um médico. — Ela ergueu os olhos para Isandro, que não tinha se movido.

Ele parecia tão pálido que a deixou assustada.

— _Vá…___chame uma ambulância. Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital, Isandro. Ele estará acordado quando você voltar, prometo.

Sua urgência finalmente o penetrou, e ele deixou o quarto.

Rowan instruiu Maria a pegar um copo de água gelada e um antitérmico infantil. Quando Isandro voltou ao quarto, Zac de fato voltava a si.

Rowan se sentiu trêmula de alívio. Ela o manteve na posição de recuperação e falou com ele com suavidade. O menino estava grogue e desorientado, e um pouco nervoso, o que ela sabia que podia acontecer após uma convulsão. Quando ela considerou que ele estava suficientemente recuperado para engolir, deu-lhe o remédio, e o fez beber um pouco de água.

— O que é isso? — Isandro se aproximou.

— É para baixar a temperatura.

Foi apenas quando eles ouviram a campainha tocando no andar de baixo que Rowan soltou um suspiro de alívio. Maria correu para atender. Rowan se concentrou em Zac, garantindo que o deixara refrescado e confortável.

Quando os paramédicos chegaram, ela explicou o que acontecera. Isandro tinha erguido o ainda sonolento Zac nos braços para levá-lo ao andar de baixo, onde eles encontraram o médico, que também chegara. Ele rapidamente o checou e confirmou que Zac podia ser deslocado para o hospital.

Rowan ficou parada à porta, observando-os entrar na ambulância. Como resultado de tudo aquilo, ela se sentia fraca, mole. No último minuto, o médico a olhou.

— Você não é a mãe da criança?

— Bem… sim… sim, eu sou. Mas…

— Venha conosco. O menino também desejará você lá, e ele estará desorientado.

— Mas…

O médico estava impaciente.

— Você deve vir para contar o que aconteceu para que se possa determinar se é grave o suficiente para mantê-lo lá.

Os olhos de Rowan encontraram os de Isandro.

— Ele está certo, Rowan. Venha.

Então ela foi.

Eles viajaram ao pequeno hospital local, a dez minutos de distância, e Rowan não tirou os olhos do filho. Ele estava se recuperando rápido.

Após Zac ter sido completamente examinado, o médico determinou que ele deveria passar a noite, apenas por precaução. Isandro logo declarou que ficaria com o filho. Rowan não disse nada, apenas caminhou com Maria para a frente do hospital. Ela os tinha seguido, com Hernán. A mulher estava inconsolável.

— Sinto muito mesmo. Eu congelei. Entrei em choque quando o vi tendo convulsões… Eu _sabia _o que era, mas nunca tinha visto antes…

Rowan colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Maria.

— Maria, não se preocupe. Você fez o melhor que pôde ao ir buscar Isandro.

— Mas _você _sabia o que fazer. _Você _é a mãe dele.

— Maria, vá para casa. E leve Rowan com você.

Rowan olhou para Isandro. Ele as seguira até o lado de fora e parecia exausto. Ela não brigaria com ele agora, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de ir para casa. Isandro voltou para dentro, e ela observou Maria indo embora com o carro. Então ela entrou no hospital. Não entrou no quarto de Zac, onde imaginou que Isandro estaria, apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira no corredor. Tudo o que ela queria era estar perto, para o caso de alguma coisa acontecer.

E foi quando ela começou a tremer. Incontrolavelmente. O susto a penetrava agora que ela estava sentada. Um hospital. Exatamente como a clínica. Com paredes brancas.

**I****sandro saiu** do quarto de Zac por um momento para fazer uma ligação, e então ele a viu. E cambaleou. Rowan estava a sua frente, as mãos tremendo no colo, e tão pálida que ele ficou surpreso por ela conseguir permanecer sentada. Ele reprimiu seu imediato reflexo de exigir saber por que ela não tinha ido embora.

— Rowan…

Sem resposta.

— Rowan?

Sem resposta. Ele se aproximou e se sentou. Por fim, pegou as mãos dela nas suas.

Rowan sentiu um calor vindo de algum lugar, mas estava presa em um pesadelo. Ela sabia que não estava dormindo. Estava rodeada por paredes brancas.

— _Rowan._

Alguém puxava sua mão. Forçando seus olhares a encontrarem… olhos azuis. Os únicos com os quais sonhara. O calor das mãos dele penetravam seus ossos e seu corpo. Como uma força revigorante. E com isso, a sanidade e a realidade retornaram.

— Rowan?

Isandro a encarava, e não com aquele olhar comum de impaciência. Era algo diferente. Especulativo.

— Não pude ir. Vou apenas ficar aqui e esperar, tudo bem?

Isandro quis reprimir a onda de preocupação que passava através ele. Ela estava em choque. Disso não havia dúvida. Mas era um choque tão profundo… jamais vira algo parecido antes.

— Você ficará bem se eu a deixar por um segundo?

Rowan assentiu, e observou enquanto ele colocava suas mãos de novo em seu colo e se afastava. Ela sentiu vontade de ir atrás dele. Mas rapidamente ele retornou e colocou uma xícara quente de chá em suas mãos, encorajando-a a beber. O chá queimou pelo caminho que fez da garganta até o estômago, e a aqueceu.

Observando a cor voltar aos poucos para o rosto dela, Isandro se lembrou de quando saiu de sua varanda e a viu com a cabeça inclinada para trás, os olhos fechados… Havia algo muito vulnerável a respeito das linhas do corpo dela. Então ele se lembrou do jeito como se sentira quando ficara de frente para ela. Tudo o que viera à mente fora que desejava beijá-la. Como ele podia pensar nisso numa hora dessas?

— Como você sabia o que tinha de errado com ele?

Rowan olhou Isandro com cautela.

— Eu li a respeito de convulsão infantil em um de meus livros de bebê enquanto estava grávida.

— Você _leu _a respeito em um livro?

Ela assentiu.

— Não é incomum em crianças da idade dele.

Isandro ficou de pé e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

— E mesmo assim, nem eu nem Maria sabíamos o que fazer… e eu sou o pai dele, e ela, a babá. Droga, aquela mulher devia ser a melhor das melhores… treinada para lidar com qualquer coisa.

Rowan automaticamente se apressou em defender Maria:

— É muito bom saber algo em teoria, mas quando você encara uma criança tendo convulsões, ficando azul… Maria sabia o que era, Isandro, apenas entrou em pânico.

— E ainda assim, sem nenhum treinamento, você sabia exatamente o que fazer.

O silêncio pendeu pesado no ar. O que ela podia dizer? Sinto muito? Rowan olhou para o chão e viu os pés de Isandro entrarem em seu campo de visão. De repente, ela se sentiu cansada.

— Nunca lhe agradeci.

Ela ergueu o olhar e balançou a cabeça, escondendo seu espanto.

— Não precisa. Fico feliz por ter conseguido ajudar.

_E __eu não pude. _As palavras ressoaram na mente de Isandro. Ele nunca se sentira tão impotente em toda sua vida. Precisou deixar outra pessoa assumir o controle, e isso quase o matara.

Rowan podia senti-lo a olhá-la. O que ele estaria pensando?

Isandro esticou a mão.

— Venha.

Ela olhou para cima. O rosto dele estava impenetrável. Ela ficou de pé e deixou que ele a guiasse. Isandro a levou para o quarto de Zac, onde o menino dormia, e a deixou sentar na confortável poltrona no canto. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama do garoto. Rowan começou a protestar, mas Isandro a silenciou.

Na meia-luz do quarto do hospital, com o peito de seu filho se movimentando facilmente, Rowan se permitiu relaxar…

**D****e volta** à casa, no dia seguinte, Maria apareceu, ainda abalada e envergonhada ao cumprimentá-los. Depois levou Zac para a soneca matinal.

Isandro olhou para Rowan.

— Você deveria descansar. Não pode ter dormido bem naquela poltrona.

_E você?, _ela quis perguntar, mas ele já tinha saído para checar Zac.

Isandro não fora ao escritório naqueles primeiros dois dias após o final de semana, ainda muito abalado pelo ocorrido. Rowan percebeu uma sutil suavização no tratamento que ele lhe dava, mas ela sabia que era perigoso demais se deixar levar por qualquer sentimento.

**E****ra a** noite do primeiro dia em que Isandro voltou a trabalhar. Ele tinha acabado de tomar banho e agora caminhava em direção à sala de jantar sabendo que Rowan estaria sentada lá. Uma raiva inarticulada se misturou a algo muito mais perturbador em seu peito. Durante todo o dia, ele sentira um mau humor engolfando-o, distraindo-o de suas ocupações.

Nos últimos dois dias, ele sentira tantas coisas, e aquele medo, o terror esmagador que havia experimentado quando vira Zac tão indefeso, ainda estava presente. E Rowan, a mulher que os abandonara, foi quem estivera lá, desempenhando seu papel de mãe como se ela nunca tivesse ido embora, fazendo Isandro se sentir indistinto e incerto.

Ele se aproximou da porta. Ela era perigosa. Precisava se lembrar disso, apesar de seu heroísmo. Rowan tinha o poder de fazer muito mais mal dessa vez. A Zac. _A ele. _Os olhos de Isandro semicerraram e a boca se estreitou. Ela não tinha nenhum poder sobre _ele, _era em Zac que pensava. Não em si mesmo. Mas ainda assim a nuvem negra o envolvia um pouco mais sufocantemente enquanto abria a porta, apenas para encarar sua esposa saindo da sala de jantar. Seus olhos arregalados, olhando-o, misturando-lhe os pensamentos, fizeram a raiva ficar ainda mais feroz.

Rowan encarou o marido, a respiração ainda presa após a repentina aparição dele. Isandro parecia maravilhoso em uma camisa branca, calça preta, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho. O cheiro dele envolvendo-a… ela lutou para conseguir respirar.

— Desculpe… eu estava apenas… Não sabia que você… — Ela resmungou consigo mesma e começou de novo: — Estava indo dizer a Julia que eu comeria na cozinha, já que pensei que seria apenas eu para o jantar…

Rowan desejou ter algo para se segurar… e então seus olhos deslizaram para o peito largo dele, apenas a centímetros de distância, e ela sentiu um calor enrubescer suas bochechas.

— Não tem mais ninguém aqui, Rowan… Quem você está tentando impressionar?

Rowan o ignorou, e também a tola dor em seu peito. Desse jeito, ele era muito perigoso. Ela se virou para segui-lo de volta ao cômodo.

— Bem, já que você está aqui, vou ficar.

— Ah, por favor… não fique por minha causa. Se quiser, vá comer na cozinha.

Mas, nesse momento, ela escutou a porta se abrir, e Julia entrou com a sopa. Rowan sabia que seria inútil começar uma longa explicação de por que querer jantar na cozinha, e ela não queria constranger a governanta; então se sentou e se ocupou com o guardanapo.

Nos últimos dois dias, Isandro tinha sido um pouco civilizado, mas aquela educação obviamente perdera a validade. Ela evitou os olhos dele e ambos tomaram a sopa em um opressivo silêncio. Rowan estava tentada a apenas pegar sua tigela e ir comer em seu quarto, mas também determinara-se a não mostrar o quanto ele a afetava.

Julia retornou com o prato principal e uma garrafa de vinho tinto para ser tomada junto com o bife. Rowan aceitou uma taça de vinho e comeu um pedaço da suculenta carne, que quase derreteu em sua boca. E, como já tinha passado muito tempo desde que ela comera algo tão refinado, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, inconscientemente, deliciando-se com o sabor.

Quando tornou a abri-los, viu que Isandro a observava com um duro olhar.

— O bife é delicioso.

— É apenas um bife.

Rowan tomou um rápido gole do vinho. Ele também merecia ser saboreado, mas ela se impediu. Eles continuaram a comer em silêncio, e Rowan fez seu melhor para ignorar as mãos dele, grandes mas graciosas, enquanto ele usava talheres.

Quando eles terminaram, Isandro colocou o guardanapo no prato e se inclinou à frente para pegar a taça de vinho. Instintivamente, Rowan se retorceu na cadeira. Ela não conseguia evitar olhar para ele. Isandro preenchia sua visão como algo além que ela já tivesse experienciado antes. Rowan sentia como se seu marido pudesse ver através dela. Como se eles tivessem volta no tempo e aquela fosse uma das primeiras vezes em que o via.

Isandro a observava, atento, e naquele momento sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de pressioná-la, incitá-la a revelar… _algo_. Qualquer coisa. _Algo que facilitasse seu entendimento?_

— Por que seu pai quis tanto casar você, a ponto de fazê-la parte do acordo?

Essa era a última coisa que ela esperara ouvir.

— Por que você quer falar a respeito disso agora?

Isandro encolheu os ombros.

— Considere que estou puxando assunto.

Rowan reprimiu uma resposta. Se criasse um caso a respeito, ele perceberia que aquele era um tema delicado para ela. Isandro estava brincando com ela como um gato brinca com um rato. Apenas isso.

— Achei que você soubesse o porquê.

Isandro acenou a mão.

— Bem, acredito que por sua herança. Mas como seu pai nunca demonstrou que entregaria essa herança após nosso casamento, nunca descobri o motivo.

Rowan estava genuinamente surpresa.

— Você achou que meu pai queria minha herança?

— Não queria? Ele estava indo à falência. Pensei que ele tivesse visto você como um bilhete de saída de uma vida de dívidas. Que ele estivesse oferecendo a filha em casamento por esse motivo.

A cabeça de Rowan girou, e ela colocou a mão nela para fazê-la parar. Ele tinha chegado a _essa _conclusão?

Como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Isandro acrescentou:

— Era óbvio que havia pouca afeição entre vocês, Rowan. Qualquer um podia ver isso.

Ela o encarou. Aquilo estava desconfortável demais. Seus segredos humilhantes sendo expostos para serem analisados. O fato de ela ter sido indesejada. Desprezada. Tolerada. Por sua própria família.

Rowan ergueu o copo de vinho, a mão tremendo de leve, e tomou outro gole. Ele estava sendo invasivo demais, e mesmo assim ela não podia escapar daquele intenso olhar. Esse era o preço que era esperado que ela pagasse por querer estar ali. Por ter ido embora, em primeiro lugar.

— Há algo de que, obviamente, você não está ciente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e deu um lento gole no vinho.

— Continue.

A tensão tomou conta de Rowan.

— A verdade é que meu pai estava doente. Ninguém sabia o quão grave era, exceto eu e o cardiologista dele. Papai teve uma doença cardíaca degenerativa e inoperável. Foi por isso que ele perdeu o controle dos negócios e do trabalho. Foi por isso que ele procurou por alguém que pagasse sua saída do banco. Ele queria evitar a humilhação antes de morrer. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — E quanto a mim… meu pai apenas queria me ver casada com um homem adequado. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse no dinheiro.

Isandro estava franzindo o cenho.

— Não tinha ideia de que ele estivesse doente. Mas por que era tão importante ver você casada?

Rowan pôde sentir a raiva crescendo. Ele tinha intenção de humilhá-la tão completamente? Ela se forçou a manter a voz leve para tentar esconder a dor havia muito tempo guardada.

— Porque ele prometera a minha mãe, no leito de morte dela, que me veria casada com alguém digno para que eu conseguisse receber a fortuna dela em segurança. — Os lábios de Rowan se estreitaram em autodepreciação. — Acho que ele não tinha contado que pudesse levar tanto tempo. Meu pai sabia que estava morrendo, e precisava garantir a segurança do Banco Carmichael, minha herança. Então, você chegou, e meu pai viu ali, a sua frente, a oportunidade perfeita.

Os olhos de Isandro semicerraram severamente ao ver o rosto tenso dela, ou ouvir aquelas palavras.

Rowan deu um sorriso forçado, olhando-o rapidamente antes de baixar a cabeça outra vez, dedos brancos brincando com o guardanapo.

— Sem dúvidas você estava bem ciente de que fui criada para ser a esposa perfeita. Falo cinco idiomas, posso conversar sobre diversos assuntos… — Ela deu uma pequena risada, então. — Quando eu tinha 18 anos, meu pai jogou meus óculos fora e me obrigou fazer uma cirurgia a _laser _nos olhos. Tudo para que eu me tornasse mais atraente para futuros pretendentes.

Por um longo momento, Isandro não disse nada, e Rowan percebeu que sua respiração estava acelerada, como se tivesse acabado de chegar de uma corrida. E então, ele disse, com suavidade:

— Talvez ele tivesse visto o quão lindos eles eram.

O coração de Rowan deu um pulo no peito, ela lançou um rápido olhar de espanto para ele, e por um segundo, seus olhares se encontraram. Isandro estava levemente corado, como se também tivesse se chocado com suas palavras, mas então aquela máscara de gelo voltou ao lugar de origem e ele se distraiu ao encher a taça de vinho. Ele a estava fazendo se sentir completamente confusa.

— Então, por que você não se casou mais cedo?

— Não sei…

Mas ela sabia muito bem. Rowan pensou a respeito dos homens ao quais tinha sido apresentada com o passar dos anos. Insípidos. Entediantes. No minuto em que vira Isandro, ela _soube _que era ele. Sentira algo dentro de si tomar vida, como se tivesse estado adormecida até aquele momento. Rowan não acreditara quando seu pai dissera que ele estava interessado em conhecê-la. Mas então, ela não tinha se dado conta da extensão do interesse dele. Como fora tola…

Na primeira vez em que jantaram juntos, ela chegara ao restaurante antes dele e se sentara a uma mesa longe da porta. Rowan se amaldiçoara por ter se sentado ali, mas ficara muito constrangida para se levantar e trocar de lugar. Tinha esperado daquele jeito, com as costas tão retas e tensas que parecia que se quebrariam, e então, ela o _sentira. _Rowan podia se lembrar de ter fechado os olhos naquela fração de segundo exatamente antes de ele aparecer em seu campo de visão, e então Isandro a surpreendeu ao perguntar:

— Desculpe-me, este assento está ocupado?

Rowan erguera o olhar, e ele sorria para ela. Um sorriso meio zombeteiro que tinha sido tão confiante, tão sedutor, tão seguro de si mesmo. Ela enrubesceu, e assim se manteve desde aquele momento até o final da refeição; mas, espantosamente, o gelo se quebrara com aquela irônica apresentação. Rowan sempre se sentira um tanto culpada após a proposta de casamento dele, como se eles fossem tão incompatíveis que ela poderia jurar que existia uma mulher muito mais merecedora que ela. E Rowan nunca tivera a coragem de perguntar por que _ele _nunca se casara antes…

E certamente não teria coragem de perguntar agora, mas queria que o foco dele saísse de cima dela. Sua herança nunca fora importante para ela, e se ele adivinhasse isso…

— Você se casou comigo para ter acesso aos bancos ingleses. Diga-me, funcionou? — Rowan odiava se lembrar da época em que fora uma mera mercadoria a ser passada adiante.

Isandro estava calmo e implacável, enfurecendo-a com sua frieza.

— Sim. Posso dizer que, agora, eu controlo a parte majoritária das ações do maior banco da Inglaterra.

— Então deve estar feliz; conseguiu o que queria.

Ele encolheu os ombros e bebeu o resto do vinho.

— Feliz? Eu não diria exatamente feliz, Rowan. Talvez satisfeito. Pode dizer que ter esbanjado sua herança nos últimos dois anos deixou _você _feliz?

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem olhá-lo de verdade.

— Não. Não posso dizer isso. — Havia uma depressão no tom de sua voz que era inconfundível. Mas ela não captou o rápido olhar de Isandro.

Então Julia entrou com café e sobremesa. Rowan agradeceu pelo maravilhoso jantar e esperou até que ela saísse. Depois, colocou tremulamente o guardanapo na mesa e se levantou.

— Estou me sentindo muito cansada. Acho que vou para a cama. — Ela se sentia ferida e aberta por dentro. Esfolada.

Isandro pegou seu pulso quando ela tentou sair. Rowan respirou fundo e controlou a emoção em seus olhos quando se virou para encará-lo.

— Diga: por isso você foi embora, Rowan? Porque queria escapar da caixa em que seu pai a colocou?

_Não… _A palavra quis sair, mas ela não pôde deixar. Ainda não. Era muita coisa para compartilhar. Especialmente quando ele estava tão mal-humorado.

Então ela inclinou de leve a cabeça e viu uma chama de algo, talvez raiva, nos olhos de Isandro.

— Sim. Por isso fui embora.

Ele apertou sua mão um pouco mais forte, a boca se estreitando.

— Espera que eu acredite que você era uma pobre garota rica, Rowan? Uma pobre garota rica protegida, que fugiu na primeira oportunidade?

— Sim — ela disse loucamente… tudo para conseguir fugir dele.

— Bem, espero que tenha valido a pena…

Ela desviou os olhos dele com uma força de vontade que não sabia que possuía, e puxou sua mão de volta. Rowan correu do cômodo. Toda a simulação de tranquilidade tinha acabado. Uma vez fora dali, caminhou através da casa e foi para o jardim, onde respirou o ar da noite.

Ele estava tão certo, e ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Ela fora exatamente aquilo: uma pobre, fracassada, garota rica. Inacreditavelmente inocente. Seu pai tinha feito tudo o que pudera para transformá-la em uma respeitada esposa; apenas não contara com sua timidez e falta de graça e estilo.

E Rowan não fugira na primeira oportunidade. Ela se apaixonara estupidamente na primeira oportunidade.

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS**_

**Q****uando ****R****owan** desceu as escadas na manhã seguinte, deparou com uma confusão. Zac estava nos braços de Isandro, e ele e Julia, a governanta, tentavam conversar acima dos gritos do bebê. O rosto dele parecia obscurecido, e Rowan adivinhou que era porque estava sendo ignorado. Seus braços coçaram para pegá-lo e acalmá-lo. Não podia ser bom para Zac ser acordado tão cedo após a convulsão.

— O que aconteceu? — Sua voz pareceu cortar através do caos, e eles se viraram para olhá-la. Até Zac hesitou com um soluço. Isandro a fitou. Mas _o _que ela esperava, após a noite passada?

— Maria foi embora.

Os pensamentos de Rowan morreram na cabeça. Assim como os gritos de Zac.

— Maria foi embora? Mas por quê? — Isandro segurou um bilhete.

— Aqui… vocês parecem ter muito em comum.

Rowan ignorou as farpas e leu o bilhete. Efetivamente, Maria dizia que sentia que não lidara bem com a convulsão de Zac, e que agora que a mãe dele voltara achava que não tinha mais um papel a desenvolver ali.

— Olhe… dê Zac para mim. Deixe-me lhe dar algum alimento. Ele deve estar com fome.

Rowan observou Isandro entregar Zac para Julia. Ela experimentava uma sensação de nervoso no estômago. Era óbvio quem Isandro a culpava por aquilo. Ela cruzou os braços.

— Isandro, sinto muito saber que Maria foi embora…

— Claro que sente. Sem dúvida você está amando isso. Diga, você pagou para que ela nos deixasse?

A boca de Rowan se abriu, e ela soltou faíscas de raiva.

— Como se atreve?! _Claro _que não tive nada a ver com a partida dela. Se você contrata alguém amador o suficiente para ir embora na primeira crise, então não pode me culpar.

Ele se aproximou e disse, suavemente:

— E mesmo assim, as coisas estavam correndo tranquilamente antes de você voltar.

Na verdade, ele começou a ter dúvidas a respeito de Maria havia um mês, mas estava irado demais com Rowan naquele momento para ser racional ou justo.

Rowan olhava-o com valentia, as mãos ao lado do corpo e em punhos cerrados.

— Bem, eu voltei… e estou aqui para ficar. Você vai me acusar de ter provocado a convulsão de Zac também?

Por um longo momento, eles se encararam. A raiva dele era tangível e imponente. Então Isandro quebrou o feitiço. Deu um passo para trás e passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Não. Claro que não. — Aquela consciência o atacou novamente quando ele se lembrou de seu medo paralisante naquela noite, e de como Rowan fora a única a conseguir manter a calma. Ele tinha ido longe demais. — Preciso ir a Kuala Lampur hoje, para uma reunião de emergência que durará três dias. É algo do qual não posso me livrar. Acredite.

— Bem, sob risco de ter você pulando em meu pescoço com ameaças e insultos, eu adoraria a chance de tomar conta de Zac enquanto você estiver fora. Duvido que consiga uma substituta em um espaço de tempo tão curto.

Ele lutou para manter a expressão indiferente, para esconder sua frustração.

— Eu sei. E acredite, a única razão de eu estar _considerando _isso é porque minha mãe e minha irmã estão viajando. Do contrário, Zac ficaria com elas…

Isandro correu a mão impacientemente pelos cabelos outra vez, seus gestos expressando tudo.

— É desnecessário dizer, Rowan, que vou deixá-lo a seus cuidados com extrema relutância. E é apenas porque sei que todos os seus movimentos serão monitorados e reportados a mim. Hernán permanecerá aqui. E Julia pode ajudar.

Ela ergueu o queixo. Então seria uma prisioneira virtual. _Ainda assim… significava tempo sozinha com Zac._

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de dar nenhum passo para fora destas paredes. Tudo o que quero é um tempo com meu filho. Eu juro.

Os olhos dela tinham se tornado de uma cor escura, aveludada, e uma abundância de emoções jazia naquelas profundezas, mesmo Isandro sabendo por instinto que ela tentava esconder. Isandro não queria saber _como _ele percebia isso. Seus olhos de moveram para cima e para baixo no corpo dela, absorvendo o inchaço dos seios sob o fino tecido. Ela usava um daqueles três pares de roupas com que vinha circulando desde que chegara. Os olhos dela, o corpo, o cheiro ameaçavam bagunçar seus pensamentos… ele precisava afastá-la.

— Checarei regularmente.

— Não esperaria nada diferente — ela disse, suavemente.

Ele procurou por triunfo, por qualquer vestígio de que Rowan tinha ganhado uma batalha sobre ele, mas não viu nada desse tipo. A resposta dela, longe de confirmar o que ele esperara, fez uma confusão correr através dele. E algo mais. Algo muito nebuloso e perturbador.

**U****ma semana** mais tarde, Isandro, de pé na janela de seu escritório, olhava para o gramado. Seu retorno fora atrasado por uma repentina crise no mercado de ações da Ásia, e sua presença lá se tornou necessária. Nunca teria ido se soubesse que isso poderia acontecer.

Ele pôde ver que Zac estava tendo um de seus frequentes ataques de raiva… um efeito colateral de sua idade. Enquanto Rowan tentava tranquilizá-lo, o menino bateu nela. De imediato Isandro temeu que ela fosse revidar, e se moveu… apenas para obedecer a algum instinto e parar de novo.

Enquanto observava, ele percebeu que Rowan não reagia ao tapa. Zac bateu nela outra vez, e Isandro recuou, agora por Rowan. Novamente, ela não respondeu. Ela ignorou Zac por completo, e se levantou para recolher os brinquedos dele. Então Zac começou a se acalmar, perplexo pela falta de reação. De repente, Isandro ficou nervoso ao pensar em como Maria teria reagido em uma situação similar.

Após um tempo, Zac cambaleou até Rowan para pedir sua atenção, e ela se abaixou para ficar na altura dele. Ela parecia estar conversando com o garotinho, e mostrando onde ele tinha batido. Isandro podia ver, mesmo de longe, que a pele dela estava vermelha. Ela parecia tentar explicar ao menino que era errado, e então Zac jogou os braços ao redor dela e a beijou. Rowan o abraçou em retorno, e Isandro experimentou uma sensação muito curiosa dentro do peito.

Ele se virou abruptamente do escritório para ir para o lado de fora. O sentimento que tinha se precipitado em seu peito ao vê-los o aterrorizava com força. Rowan Carmichael era uma ameaça muito real. Ele apenas não tinha mais certeza de qual direção estava vindo essa ameaça.

**R****owan ****sabia** que ele estava ali… Ela não olhou ao redor, porém, e esperou pela reação de Zac ao vê-lo. Ele gritou e correu em direção ao pai, e ela o deixou ir antes de se virar… apenas para ter seu coração pulando no peito. Ele era tão lindo. Vestia um terno cinza, gravata preta e uma camisa impecável, e os cabelos escovados para trás estavam sendo rapidamente bagunçados pelas mãozinhas do filho.

Rowan se sentiu tímida e desajeitada. Isandro caminhou em sua direção, colocando Zac no chão enquanto ele se contorcia para sair de seus braços. Ela não se dava conta de como seus olhos percorriam Isandro com tremenda gula. Ou com a surpreendente chama de resposta nos olhos dele que fora ocultada pelos óculos escuros.

— Como foi?

Rowan sorriu com ironia enquanto automaticamente checava Zac antes de erguer os olhos.

— Bem, como faz menos de duas horas desde que você ligou para perguntar isso, não há muito que dizer.

Isandro deve de impedir seu reflexo de sorrir em retorno. Em vez disso, gesticulou para o braço dela, onde estava vermelho dos tapas do garoto.

— Zac?

Ele a viu corar e balançar a cabeça antes de sorrir.

— Ele não tem consciência do que está fazendo. Não é nada de mais. Está apenas testando seus limites. Estou tentando fazê-lo enxergar que ele não pode… — Rowan cruzou os braços e colocou as mãos sobre as marcas, de repente assustada.

Será que ele pensaria que ela revidara? O imediato reflexo de Rowan em proteger Zac o surpreendeu. Era quase como se ela não quisesse que ele soubesse.

— Você lidou bem com ele. Eu vi.

A boca de Rowan se abriu. Algo gelado se assentou em seu peito. Claro que ele não confiara nela nem por um segundo.

— Quer dizer que estava me espionando?

Isandro meneou a cabeça e removeu os óculos, os olhos tão azuis que lhe tiraram o fôlego.

— Não, apenas assisti pela janela antes de vir até aqui.

— Ah… — Rowan mordeu o lábio. — Então, sinto muito. — Ela tornou a olhar para Zac. — É hora da soneca dele.

— Por que você não o coloca para dormir e depois vem me encontrar em meu escritório? Tem algumas coisas que gostaria de discutir com você.

_A respeito da custódia… ou os papéis definitivos do divórcio já teriam saído? _Rowan sabia racionalmente que não podia ser isso, mas não impediu seu coração de se apertar. Apenas assentiu e pegou Zac no colo para levá-lo para dentro.

**I****nstantes ****mais** tarde, Rowan bateu na porta do escritório de Isandro e a abriu. Ele estava ao telefone, mas gesticulou para que entrasse. Ela se sentiu muito inquieta para se sentar, então caminhou pelo cômodo, olhando para os livros nas prateleiras.

— Sente-se.

Ela se virou. Não o escutara encerrar a ligação. Sentou-se cautelosamente, com as mãos no colo, e se forçou a olhá-lo com calma.

— Agendei entrevistas com algumas babás.

Rowan se endireitou na cadeira.

— Mas…

Ele a silenciou com a mão.

— Não é um reflexo de como você vem cuidado de Zac na última semana. Sinto muito ter ficado fora por mais tempo do que pretendia.

Rowan encolheu os ombros e evitou os olhos dele.

— Não foi nenhum sacrifício… nenhum trabalho, Isandro. Ele é meu filho. Eu tomaria conta dele todos os dias se pudesse.

Ele domou uma pequena explosão de irritação.

— Bem, nós dois sabemos que não é dessa forma que as coisas vão funcionar.

— Sim. Eu sei.

Então ele ficou de pé, como se estivesse inquieto, e caminhou para trás dela. Rowan precisou se virar para olhá-lo. Ele parou e a encarou.

— Gostaria que você estivesse presente nas entrevistas. Não quero que se repita o que aconteceu com Maria, e talvez você seja apta para ver o quão qualificadas elas são.

Rowan também ficou de pé, para encará-lo. Sabia que ele não havia gostado de dizer aquilo, e apenas a preocupação que sentia em relação a Zac teria provocado tal atitude.

— Gostaria de fazer isso. Obrigada. Mas… se você não se sente pronto para contratar outra babá, ficarei mais do que feliz em continuar cuidando dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, refutando suas palavras.

— Não. Como lhe disse antes, não permitirei que Zac se torne tão apegado que venha a sofrer quando você não estiver mais por perto o tempo todo. É necessário encontrar uma babá sem demora.

Rowan tornou a se sentar. Isandro a estava mandando embora. Ela fez um rápido cálculo mental. Talvez pudesse alugar algum pequeno apartamento em Osuna, para não se afastar muito.

— Rowan?

— Desculpe… o quê? — Ela não tinha escutado nenhuma palavra do que ele dissera.

— Eu falei que teremos de ir a Sevilha comprar algumas roupas para você e fazer algo com seus cabelos.

Ela ficou de pé de novo, sentindo-se completamente confusa.

— A respeito de que você está falando?

Ele franziu o cenho para ela.

— O que acabei de dizer. O baile anual de Feria de Abril é na semana que vem, e preciso que você vá comigo.

Rowan balançou a cabeça outra vez e traduziu em voz alta:

— O baile do festival de abril?

— Sim. É uma das datas mais importantes do calendário de Sevilha. — Ele recomeçou a andar. — No ano passado, você não estava aqui… foi quando as pessoas começaram a especular. Como um dos benfeitores do festival, eu preciso fazer um discurso todos os anos, e naturalmente terá muita atenção da mídia. — Um quê de cinismo passou pelo rosto dele. — E como temos a sorte de sua presença este ano, você irá me acompanhar e me ajudar a colocar para descansar as línguas dos fofoqueiros.

Automaticamente, Rowan começou a protestar por diversos motivos… Mas ele a silenciou e se aproximou.

— Não acha que é o mínimo que você pode fazer?

— Bem, eu… claro… Mas os outros não vão achar estranho? E quando vier a público que nos divorciamos? Não será óbvio que tem algo acontecendo?

— Não me preocupo com isso. Tudo o que me importa é o aqui e o agora. Estou envolvido em um importante acordo com um banco em Madri, e o diretor geral foi convidado. Será bom mostrar a eles que meu casamento existe.

**Uma ****semana** mais tarde, enquanto Rowan se arrumava para o baile, ela refletia a respeito das palavras de Isandro e estremeceu. Aquela frieza, aquele nível de ambição eram algo que tinha lhe sido muito familiar. De certo modo, vê-lo sendo um pai tão bom para Zac a levara a acreditar que ele tinha um lado diferente daquele, um lado que ela pensara existir quando se apaixonara. Mas isso era perigoso. Isandro acabara de lembrá-la de que ele era um executivo frio, e que não existia espaço na vida dele para amor ou emoção. A não ser quando se tratava de Zac. Rowan precisava se lembrar disso, ou seria uma grande tola.

A última semana voara. Isandro a levara para Sevilha fazia três dias para uma excursão de compras. Ele lhe comprara uma variedade imensa de roupas. Rowan havia protestado, mas em vão. E quando eles voltaram para casa, ele mesmo fiscalizou seus trajes antigos serem jogados no lixo. Ela se enfurecera com esse comportamento dominador, mas ele a ignorara novamente. Na verdade, ser levada de volta para uma cidade vibrante e agitada tinha sido quase demais para ela. Sabia que precisaria se acostumar com aquilo mais uma vez.

Rowan se virou no espelho agora, tentando encontrar o zíper do vestido de seda que escolhera usar quando escutou uma voz:

— Precisa de ajuda com isso?

Ela deu um pulo, seu coração batendo como louco, e segurou a parte da frente do vestido com as mãos.

— _Com licença! _— Ela escondeu sua surpresa e seu pânico atrás da afronta.

Ele caminhou em sua direção e ela não conseguiu respirar. Com um smoking preto, camisa branca e uma gravata-borboleta branca desatada, Isandro era a visão da perfeição masculina. E mesmo Rowan já o tendo visto daquele jeito… tinha sido _antes. _Ela estava grávida na ocasião, e havia outras preocupações. Mas agora todos os seus sentidos pareciam indecentemente elevados. Em alerta total.

Ele pegou em seu ombros e a fez se virar. Ela sentiu as mãos dele irem até o zíper, puxando-o devagar, os dedos se arrastando em suas costas. Agora, após sua ida ao cabeleireiro, seus cabelos pendiam em suaves ondas até a altura do maxilar. A nuca estava exposta, e algo a respeito disso a fez se sentir intensamente vulnerável…

Ela não podia usar um sutiã com aquele vestido, e enquanto o zíper se fechava, sentia o traje enrijecendo ao redor dos seios, roçando os mamilos sensíveis. Rowan estava tão tensa que temia se quebrar ao meio. As mãos dele pararam em algum lugar perto de sua clavícula, e… foi sua imaginação ou os dedos dele se demoraram ali por um segundo?

Ele a virou de novo e a olhou dos pés à cabeça, nem uma laivo de cordialidade nos olhos dele. Isso ajudou a acalmar um pouco a pulsação de Rowan.

— E agora, se você puder retribuir o favor…

Rowan o olhou, confusa. E então percebeu que ele se referia à gravata-borboleta. Seu coração se apertou. Isandro jamais conseguira fazer sozinho e sempre lhe pedira ajuda. Aqueles tinham sido momentos muito prazerosos… Ela realmente não achava que pudesse atender ao pedido dele agora e continuar inteira.

— Você não tem nenhuma já feita? — ela perguntou, desesperada.

As sobrancelhas de Isandro se uniram.

— É pedir muito? — Ele se sentiu absurdamente irritado e amaldiçoou-se por ter cedido ao impulso de ir até ali.

Isandro se virou para ir embora, mas ela pegou seu braço. Rowan o olhava, algo indefinido naqueles olhos cor de violeta destacados pela cremosidade da pele impecável e o creme escuro do vestido de seda. Por um segundo, ele sentiu como se não conseguisse respirar.

— Espere. Deixe-me tentar. É que faz um tempo, apenas isso.

Ela ficou de frente para ele e esticou as mãos para a gravata. Isandro inclinou automaticamente a cabeça para trás para facilitar… e para desviar o olhar do dela. A fragrância fresca e natural de Rowan o alcançou. Ela se aproximou, e Isandro pôde sentir o roçar suave do vestido dela contra si, o efêmero relance do corpo delicado contra o seu. Então Rowan se afastou tão abruptamente que ele a fitou, aturdido. Ela se desculpou.

E nesse momento, Isandro não conseguiu desviar os olhos. O rosto dela estava corado, a língua, projetada ligeiramente entre os dentes enquanto ela se concentrava em sua gravata. Os cílios dela eram inacreditavelmente grossos e escuros, tão longos que conseguiam provocar sombras em formato de meia lua na face. Ele pôde ver o mergulho do decote do vestido, o jeito com que ele pressionava os seios ligeiramente para o alto. Eles pareciam fartos e voluptuosos.

Mais uma vez Rowan roçou contra o corpo dele, e Isandro precisou apertar com tanta força o maxilar que temeu que seus dentes se quebrassem. Sua ereção era dura e pesada contra a cueca; e ele não se sentira excitado dessa forma por uma mulher desde…

— Pronto. — Havia mais do que um suspiro de alívio na voz de Rowan enquanto ela se afastava. Não conseguia olhar para cima. Então, murmurou: — Preciso apenas colocar os sapatos, pegar meu lenço e bolsa, e então estarei pronta para…

— Aqui… você vai precisar deles.

Rowan ergueu os olhos rapidamente, e depois os baixou para a mão de Isandro, que segurava sua aliança de casamento e o anel de noivado.

— Você os guardou… — ela sussurrou.

Rowan amara aquelas joias. Ela observou enquanto ele pegava sua mão e eficientemente deslizava os anéis em seus dedos. Ela perdera peso, por isso eles estava mais frouxos.

— Terei de mandar apertá-los.

— Para quê?

Rowan encarou-o e reprimiu a dor aguda que sentiu. Não conseguia _acreditar _que acabara de dizer aquilo.

— Claro. Bobagem minha.

— Vou dar uma olhada em Zac. Vejo você lá embaixo.

— **Gosto de** Ana-Lucía. Acho que nós fizemos a escolha certa.

Rowan olhou para Isandro com surpresa através do banco do carona do carro enquanto eles dirigiam até o festival. O helicóptero dele os levara até um aeroporto privativo do lado de fora da cidade. Ele ter usado o pronome _nós _fez seu coração parar de bater.

— Também gosto dela…

Ao entrevistar as babás no outro dia, pela primeira vez os dois concordaram em algo: nenhum deles gostara de nenhuma. Elas tinham se interessado mais em olhar para Isandro, ou para a casa, ou em saber o quanto receberiam pelo trabalho.

Então Julia contou a respeito de uma amiga que estava procurando por trabalho. Eles a conheceram e imediatamente souberam que ela era ideal. Rowan preferira contratar alguém local, e Isandro parecia ter concordado.

O carro parou suavemente do lado de fora de um gigantesco prédio. Rowan tentou esconder seu pavor. Isandro seguiu seu olhar.

Ele saiu do carro, e Rowan viu a mão dele se esticar para pegar a sua. Ela teve um momento de recordações de ocasiões como aquela, do quanto ele fora atencioso, fazendo-a se sentir segura, à vontade. A emoção se elevou, e ela lutou para reprimi-la. Rowan respirou fundo e tentou sair do carro com toda a graciosidade.

Uma vez parada junto a ele no começo do carpete vermelho, ela registrou os _flashes _das câmeras dos _paparazzi, _uma multidão imensa de lindas mulheres embelezadas com vestidos e joias da moda. Homens lindos. Mas nenhum tão lindo quanto aquele a seu lado. Ela se sentiu momentaneamente deslumbrada, e assombrada com a óbvia exclusividade do evento.

O baile acontecia no espetacular Salón de Embajadores. Rowan estava hipnotizada pelo teto, que era um zimbório feito de madeira com milhares de tipos de estrelas. Ela se concentrou tanto nisso que ficou boquiaberta. Quando voltou a olhar para baixo, viu duas mulheres olhando para ela e rindo por detrás das mãos. Seu rosto queimou. Mas, acalmou-se, ela era diferente agora, mais forte.

— Quem são aquelas duas?

— Você conhece?

Rowan escutou a voz de Isandro perto de sua orelha e se esforçou para mover os olhos. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Fiquei surpresa com o teto e temo que tenha demonstrado um espanto inapropriado.

Ele a analisou. Rowan desviou o olhar e bebeu um gole de seu champanhe.

Isandro fitou com mais atenção uma das mulheres que Rowan indicara, e seu coração afundou: era Mercedes Lopez. Ele não fora completamente honesto com Rowan quando lhe dera suas razões por querer levá-la consigo à festa. Ainda que estivesse lhe servindo Rowan estar ali para reafirmar sua respeitabilidade, pretendia também deter os avanços de Mercedes.

Eles tinham sido amantes alguns anos antes de ele ter se casado com Rowan, e com o recente sumiço de sua esposa, ela se movimentara para tentar voltar com o _affair. _Isandro tivera esperanças de que, com Rowan a seu lado, talvez lhe enviasse uma mensagem. Ele não conseguia dizer o que havia a respeito dela que o desestimulava tão completamente agora, quando antes ela lhe parecera tão atraente.

Inconscientemente, Isandro puxou Rowan para mais perto, e pôde senti-la enrijecer em resposta. Isso o deixou com raiva, e ele olhou para baixo, mas ela estava olhando para a outra mulher com olhos arregalados. Inexplicavelmente, ele se sentiu protetor.

Mercedes falou em um rápido e íntimo espanhol assim que os alcançou, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Isandro e tomando total liberdade com o tradicional entusiasmo de um comum cumprimento espanhol. Os beijos que ela deu em cada face foram muito vagarosos. E perto demais da boca. Mercedes era linda, pensou Rowan. E teve certeza de que era a amante dele.

Ela era muito sedutora. Alta, morena e magra. Os seios perfeitos oscilavam a cada movimento que fazia. Os quadris eram exuberantes, e cintura, fina.

A euforia de Rowan por estar em um lugar tão lindo com Isandro estava prestes a murchar como um balão furado. Ela foi transportada de volta no tempo. Mas não sentiria pena de si mesma. Aquilo era tudo um jogo e ela jogaria como se sua vida dependesse disso. Quando eles estivessem divorciados, Isandro poderia fazer o que quisesse, mas agora eles eram casados. E que Deus ajudasse seu pobre coração; o ciúme que estava crescendo dentro de Rowan se achava prestes a explodir.

Ela se inseriu com habilidade entre Isandro e a outra mulher. Ao sentir o choque inicial dele, conteve por instantes a respiração. E depois soltou-a, quando sentiu Isandro pegar sua mão, movendo-se para trás dela e colocando os dois braços ao redor de sua cintura.

Rowan estendeu a mão direita e falou em um inglês refinado:

— Como vai? Sou Rowan… a esposa de Isandro. Não acredito que tenhamos sido apresentadas antes.

Mercedes precisou dar um passo trás. Um olhar raivoso modificou a perfeição das feições dela. Rowan quase sentiu pena.

— Querida, esta é Mercedes Lopes… uma antiga amiga e chefe da maior empresa de relações públicas do Sul da Espanha.

Uma faca se revirou no coração de Rowan. _Ahã, certo. _Ela ficou feliz por não poder ver o rosto de Isandro e ler a provável expressão dele. Qual olhar secreto ele devia estar lançando para a outra mulher? Para seu intenso alívio, no entanto, Mercedes pediu licença e saiu, claramente entendendo a mensagem… ou alguma outra indicação que Isandro pudesse ter lhe dado.

— Venha… há algumas pessoas que gostaria de lhe apresentar. — Isandro pegou a mão de Rowan e a guiou através da multidão.

Sem dúvida esse era seu papel ali: ser a obediente esposa, sua presença provando que tudo ia bem.

O corpo de Isandro ainda pulsava. Quando ela fizera aquele perspicaz movimento para bloquear Mercedes, Rowan o pegara completamente de surpresa. E o excitara. Ela nunca demonstrara nenhum ciúme antes.

_Isso é porque agora ela voltou pelo seu dinheiro, e fará o que for preciso…_

Mas uma outra voz o lembrou de que ela estava grávida antes, e indisposta por um longo tempo, sem poder comparecer a festas, então, como ele poderia saber como Rowan teria agido?

Rowan achou que as pessoas para as quais Isandro a apresentou eram genuinamente gentis. Outros casais, também colegas do mundo bancário. E nenhuma das mulheres estava olhando para Isandro como se desejasse devorá-lo. Ela se sentia feliz por falar e se acostumar com o espanhol dali, e até percebera um olhar caloroso vindo de Isandro que a deixara absurdamente feliz.

Rowan se sintonizava com a conversa um pouco atrasada quando uma das mulheres pegou seu braço, e Rowan apenas entendeu suas últimas palavras:

— …colapso do mercado. — Rowan franziu o cenho, desculpando-se.

— Perdão… o quê?

— O colapso do mercado europeu há oito meses… não lembra? A absoluta carnificina que resultou praticamente em uma recessão global.

Rowan procurou fervorosamente em seu cérebro, tentando lembrar se escutara algo a respeito disso.

— Desculpe… não me lembro…

Isandro estava franzindo o cenho, lançando-lhe um intenso olhar. Ela sabia muito bem por que não escutara a respeito daquilo. E riu, nervosa.

— Ah… _aquele _colapso… claro que recordo. Desculpe-me. Não tinha certeza do que você estava querendo dizer.

A mulher riu.

— Como você pode ser casada com o homem que controla as finanças na Europa e não se lembrar disso? Você teria de estar enterrada sob uma pedra!

_Ou quase isso…_

Rowan esboçou um fraco sorriso e desejou que o chão a engolisse. Sentiu o braço de Isandro se enrijecer em sua cintura e olhou para cima, cautelosa. Ela encontrou aquele olhar azul gelado novamente. Era óbvio que ele não tinha se deixado enganar por sua resposta.

E a noite não ficaria mais fácil. O coração de Rowan se apertou quando ela viu quem se aproximava deles agora. Ana. A irmã de Isandro. Tarde demais para escapar.

_**CAPÍTULO SETE**_

**A****na ****cumprimentou** Isandro e depois se afastou. Ela compartilhava da mesma coloração de pele do irmão, o mesmo corpo alto e esguio, mas tinha os olhos da mãe: escuros e duros.

— Então… — Ela olhou Rowan dos pés à cabeça. —… a esposa retorna.

— Ana. — Isandro a admoestou. A irmã lhe lançou um olhar irado.

— O quê? Está querendo me dizer que depois do que ela fez com você e com _meu sobrinho _vai permitir que volte para sua vida?

Rowan se sentiu trêmula. Ela podia se lembrar de outra conversa. Uma entre ele e a irmã. Naquele mesmo dia em que ela voltara para casa e soubera que sua vida mudaria. Ana tinha viajado para visitá-lo. Rowan retornara para ouvi-los discutindo na sala de estar. As vozes estavam tão altas que ela não conseguiu se impedir de escutar. E tudo estava voltando em nítidos detalhes.

A voz da irmã dele soara tão estridente de indignação:

— Após todos aqueles anos de dor e humilhação que nosso pai fez nossa mãe passar, _nos _fez passar com aquela meretriz inglesa, _você_ escolhe uma esposa inglesa e agora ela terá um filho seu? _Você _faria isso conosco?

O tom de voz de Isandro tinha enviado calafrios pela coluna de Rowan:

— Ana, nada mudou. Esse é um acordo de negócios. O fato de ela agora estar carregando um filho é um bônus inesperado. Irá me poupar do trabalho de precisar casar de novo para garantir um herdeiro.

A voz da irmã dele diminuíra perigosamente, cheia de suspeita:

— Você está apaixonado por ela? — Isandro rira rapidamente, severamente.

— Claro que não.

— Então por que dormiu com ela? — A voz de Isandro se tornara gélida.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Não consigo imaginar que tenha sido divertido. Ela é como uma rainha de gelo.

As vozes tinham baixado, mas continuavam odiosas, e Rowan se sentira congelada demais com horror para se mover. Muito chocada. Muito machucada. Então a voz de Isandro se tornara audível outra vez:

— Ela não significa nada mais do que um meio para eu alcançar um objetivo. Nunca significou; e nunca significará. Não me importo com o que nosso pai fez. Isso não influencia em nada no modo como vou viver minha vida. Não serei ditado pelo mau comportamento dele, e certamente não serei ditado por você. Ela tem realizado as funções dela como esposa, e você vai aceitar isso.

— Ela realmente o aprisionou, querido irmão… — Ana terminara de forma zombeteira.

Aos poucos, Rowan ficou ciente do que a estava rodeando. Ana continuava ali parada, sibilando para Isandro, que parecia timidamente apologético ao lado dela. Rowan se sentiu viscosa e fria.

Então Isandro estava dizendo a Ana:

— _Bastante!_

Com um som abafado, ela pegou o marido e saiu. Rowan sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco.

Isandro se virou para olhá-la. Ele estava chocado com o quão pálida ela parecia. Os olhos estavam tristes. Ele praguejou e pegou a mão de Rowan para levá-la a um canto mais tranquilo. Quando ele estava quase agindo por instinto e a puxando para seu peito, ela se afastou.

Rowan se sentia muito perto de desabar. Isandro tinha esticado as mãos para ela, mas sabia que se ele a tocasse, ela se dissolveria. E o fato de ele ter quase lhe oferecido conforto era ainda pior.

Mas então, como se ela tivesse imaginado tudo, Isandro falou, e o tom dele era gelado:

— Ela não tem direito de submetê-la a um ataque desses aqui.

Isso ajudou Rowan a recuperar algum equilíbrio. Ela balançou de leve a cabeça, como se estivesse negando o que ele disse. Isandro não podia ver o quanto a irmã dele a afetara. Mas ela se deixara ser atingida. Rowan pensara ter bloqueado aquela terrível conversa, mas ainda estava ali a marca em sua memória. Porém, fora oportuno… precisava se lembrar disso… de tudo.

Isandro perguntou abruptamente:

— Está pronta para voltar lá para dentro?

Rowan apenas assentiu, esperando que nada do tumulto que acontecia em seu íntimo fosse evidente em seu rosto ou em seus olhos.

— Sim, claro. Apenas… preciso de um momento…

**D****urante o** resto da noite, Isandro foi atencioso, mas distante. Inacreditavelmente frio. Talvez ver a irmã tivesse colocado as coisas novamente em perspectiva para ele. Haveria reconfirmado as suspeitas de que Rowan de fato armara uma arapuca para ele? Talvez Isandro se arrependesse de tê-la levado à festa. Talvez desejasse estar com a amante.

Por todo o caminho de volta para casa, ele mal trocara duas palavras com ela. Um trovão estrondou enquanto eles saíam do carro, e Rowan ergueu os olhos para ver as nuvens se movimentando no céu, a lua cheia aparecendo e desaparecendo entre elas. O ar estava quente, mas havia uma tempestade no horizonte.

Uma vez dentro de casa, Isandro tirou a gravata.

— Vou tomar uma bebida antes de dormir. Quer se juntar a mim?

Rowan balançou a cabeça. Não que ele estivesse olhando para ela.

— Não. Obrigada. Boa noite. — Algo a fez parar no primeiro degrau da escada, e ela se encontrou perguntando: — Aquela é sua amante? — Ele parou e se virou devagar. Rowan podia ter mordido a língua. Ela não tinha direito de saber. Não conseguia ler a expressão no rosto dele.

— Por quê?

Ela encolheu os ombros, sem jeito.

— Estava imaginando. Vocês pareciam… próximos.

— Nós fomos amantes há muito tempo. Mas não, ela não é minha amante.

-Ah… bem, então boa noite. — Rowan correu antes que sua boca lhe causasse mais problemas, mesmo que a curiosidade preenchesse suas veias.

No andar de cima, ela tirou os sapatos e checou Zac. Ele dormia, tranquilo. Ela ajeitou as cobertas sobre o menino, pressionou um beijo em sua testa e foi para o seu quarto.

Quando Isandro foi até o quarto de Zac um tempo mais tarde, pôde sentir o cheiro de Rowan suspenso no ar… Ele pôde ver que ela já cobrira Zac de maneira apropriada. Sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira no canto do aposento e, por um longo momento, olhou com mau humor para o vazio.

**A****pós ****uma** hora tentando pegar no sono, Rowan ainda jazia na cama, revirando-se. Imagens, memórias, emoções… tudo rodopiava em sua mente. E o mais vívido de tudo era a imagem de Isandro, tentando-a e torturando-a. O ar no quarto parecia opressivo, e ela notou que as portas duplas estavam fechadas. Escutou outro trovejar. Precisava de ar, uma brisa… algo. Então ela se levantou e abriu as portas.

O ar do lado de fora estava denso, quente e insuportavelmente pesado, cheirando à iminente chuva que ainda não tinha caído. Rowan saiu e olhou para cima. Gotas de chuva começaram a se precipitar, como se estivessem esperando por ela. Esticou uma das mãos enquanto a chuva caía, cada vez mais pesada. Em segundos, transformou-se em um aguaceiro torrencial.

Rowan caminhou mais para fora, a chuva a encharcando em segundos. Ela não se importava. O momento era mágico, o tipo de coisa que sonhara fazer nos últimos duros meses. Desceu os degraus e ficou parada, de camisola, o rosto erguido para as ameaçadoras nuvens de chuva que passavam sobre ela, ensopando seus cabelos. Sentiu como se estivesse sendo purificada. Uma intensa alegria a preencheu.

Sobrevivera a um terrível pesadelo e estava perto de seu filho. Apesar da dor de saber que Isandro queria o divórcio, ela não podia pedir por mais alegria do que aquela. Erguendo os braços, deu boas-vindas à chuva como uma bênção…

— Que diabos você está fazendo?!

Rowan baixou os braços, sentindo-se tola, e se virou, seu coração batendo forte. Mal conseguia ver Isandro através da borrasca, apesar de sentir a tensão e a irritação dele. Isandro se aproximou. Ela pôde ver que ele não usava nada além de um short de dormir. A chuva corria como riacho pelo peito dele, que já estava tão ensopado quanto ela.

— Estou pegando chuva — ela respondeu.

— Estou vendo.

Isandro também podia ver que a curta camisola estava colada ao corpo dela como se fosse uma segunda pele e tinha se tornado transparente. O olhar dele baixou. Não conseguiu evitar. O desenho do corpo dela estava claramente modelado, da cintura até o quadril, e mais abaixo, nas longas pernas. O tecido ensopado se moldava aos seios dela, ainda altos e firmes, os mamilos enrijecidos. O desejou bateu através de seu sangue, quente e insistente.

— Sandro… — Ele ergueu os olhos.

— Do que você me chamou? — Havia uma expressão no rosto dela, um olhar nostálgico que o golpeou. Ele vira aquele olhar antes. Sua atenção foi puxada para onde os seios dela estavam. Ele não conseguia mais ouvir a chuva. Tudo o que conseguia ouvir era a batida de seu coração. Sua pulsação.

— Eu disse Sandro.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Precisava quebrar o encanto.

— Ninguém me chama assim.

Uma dor o atingiu, e ele se lembrou de sua tentativa de confortá-la, mais cedo.

— Rowan… volte para a cama. — Ela se moveu e parou perto dele.

Sentindo uma explosão de intensa irritação, Isandro fechou a distância que os separava e segurou nos ombros dela.

— Droga, mulher, o que há de errado com você?!

Rowan estava sendo guiada por uma força maior, à qual não conseguia resistir. Era muito mais do que mero desejo, apesar de também ser isso, queimando-a tanto que ela não era capaz nem de sentir a chuva. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura dele e o sentiu enrijecer. Rezou para que não fosse de rejeição.

— Sandro… por favor…

— Sandro, por favor, o _quê_? —__Ele sabia que não devia nem começar um diálogo, devia apenas ir embora.

Mas havia algo a respeito dela, algo… diferente. Ardente. Sentia como se nunca tivesse conhecido aquela mulher antes… ou tinha, mas no passado, quando ele acreditara…

— Eu quero você.

As três simples palavras explodiram em sua mente. Ele tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. As mãos dela estavam sobre Isandro, e ele as queria lá, ao redor dele, tocando-o, acariciando-o. Os cabelos dela estavam emplastrados na cabeça, grandes gotas caindo sobre os ombros. E mesmo assim, algum instinto protetor o mantinha preso, incapaz de agir acima do desejo mais forte que já sentira em toda sua vida.

— Rowan… — A voz dele estava rouca.

Rowan se aproximou. O suficiente para que os dois corpos se tocassem de leve. Era como se ambos estivessem cheios de ímãs… ela podia sentir a força com a qual estavam sendo unidos. _Tinha_ de ser real. Não podia ser sua imaginação. A eletricidade no ar não vinha apenas do céu. — Por favor…

Ele balançou a cabeça. Mas o _por favor_ entrou em sua mente e reverberou através de seu corpo. Ele podia ver os olhos dela. A chuva estava parando, gotas de água cintilavam na pele, e ele não era forte o suficiente para tentar se afastar e analisar o que estava acontecendo.

Com um movimento urgente e um gemido gutural vindo de algum lugar bem profundo, Isandro colocou as duas mãos ao redor da cabeça de Rowan e pressionou os dois corpos juntos. Então ergueu o rosto dela e encontrou a boca de Rowan com a sua.

O beijo dele foi apaixonado, como Rowan tinha sonhado, ela mergulhou no corpo dele, os braços envolvendo a cintura fina, seus seios esmagados contra o torso dele. Rowan não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, mas a chuva e a tempestade tinham acrescentado um elemento mágico a toda a situação.

Isandro ainda segurava o rosto dela, a deixar se mover enquanto lhe tomava a boca, a língua procurando a dela, enroscando-se. Rowan podia sentir o calor crescer em seu ventre. Ela estava inconsciente das roupas molhadas em seu corpo, apenas conseguia sentir a dura evidência da excitação de Isandro contra si.

Quando Isandro se afastou, ela abriu os olhos, que pareciam pesados. Os dele estavam azul-escuros, manchados de desejo. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se inclinou e a pegou nos braços. Virou-se e caminhou rápido para o próprio quarto, e Rowan teve uma rápida impressão de cores escuras e uma gigante cama antes de ele a baixar diante de si. As pernas dela pareciam fracas.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, agora consciente de sua camisola molhada, e de repente uma terrível realidade queria invadir.

Como se Isandro tivesse lido sua dúvida, um duro sorriso tocou seus lábios.

— Não tem volta a partir daqui.

E antes que ela soubesse o que Isandro estava fazendo, ele ergueu as mãos para a frágil camisola de algodão e a rasgou ao meio, do pescoço até a bainha. Rowan arfou. Ele deslizou os trapos de seus ombros. Em segundos, ele também tinha tirado o short.

Eles ficaram parados nus, encarando um ao outro. Antes, Rowan teria contraído todos os músculos de seu corpo… mas agora, ela ia além disso. Por milhares de razões. Como seu desejo e a memória de como ele podia fazê-la se sentir.

Ela sentia as gotas de chuva das pontas de seus cabelos caírem em sua pele, fazendo-a estremecer. Os seios estavam enrijecidos, doloridos. A respiração parou na garganta enquanto observava os olhos de Isandro baixarem, a mão erguida para cobrir um de seus seios.

Isandro preguiçosamente pegou o peso dos seios dela na palma das mãos. Todas as terminações nervosas de Rowan estavam tensionadas, o centro do seio gritando pelo toque dele. Isandro baixou a cabeça, o hálito acariciando-a, fazendo as pálpebras de Rowan se fecharem. Mas, então, em vez de colocar o enrijecido cume dentro da boca quente, ela sentiu a língua dele lamber uma gota que escorria pelo seu torso.

Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros largos para se estabilizar. Passado e presente estavam misturados. Tudo fazia com que ela se lembrasse constantemente das sensações e do jeito como ele a fazia se sentir. Rowan se entregou ao sentimento, e internamente agradeceu a Deus pela oportunidade de uma segunda chance.

Abriu os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabeços molhados de Isandro, erguendo a cabeça dele para si. A ereção de Isandro era pesada, presa entre os dois corpos, então ela se esticou para beijá-lo.

A paixão os atingiu, dominou-os. Eles se beijaram furiosamente. As mãos de Isandro perambulavam pelas costas de Rowan até as nádegas, moldando-as em suas grandes palmas. Ele a puxou contra si, para que sua ereção ficasse exatamente _lá. _Rowan respondeu, as próprias mãos procurando tocar por todo o corpo dele, e então ela deslizou uma das mãos entre os dois e deixou seus dedos se fecharem, sedutores, ao redor do membro dele.

Isandro se afastou, respirando com dificuldade, os olhos brilhando.

— É o suficiente.

Rowan sentiu por segundos um medo de que ele estivesse querendo dizer que a tinha levado até aquele ponto apenas para rejeitá-la, mas então ele a estava erguendo no colo e levando-a até a cama. O alívio a inundou. Ela o observou buscar por algo na cômoda perto dali e se cobrir com um preservativo. Enquanto o observava, algo dentro dela desmoronou. Não parecia certo ter aquela barreira entre eles, mas não podia falar nada… não com o peso do passado ao redor dos dois. Ela não disse nada.

Isandro, completamente inconsciente do tumulto dentro de sua cabeça, deitou-se a seu lado e correu a palma da mão pelos seios e nos mamilos enrijecidos, na barriga e mais para baixo. Ela abriu instintivamente as pernas e viu algo obscuro cruzar o rosto de Isandro por um instante. Depois desapareceu de novo.

Ele se abaixou e lambeu ao redor da auréola do seio por um segundo, a mão se aprofundando entre as pernas dela para achar aquele calor úmido. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele enfim colocava um dos seios inteiramente dentro da boca, dois dedos deslizaram para dentro dela, o polegar encontrando o inchaço sensível de seu desejo. Rowan quase pulou da cama. Nunca estivera tão excitada, tão sensível.

Ela se moveu contra a mão dele, os olhos fechados, os músculos do pescoço tensos, enquanto Isandro sugava o outro seio. Seus quadris se ergueram em mudo apelo. Não era suficiente. Ela o desejava dentro de si.

— Sandro… _Sandro!_

Isandro quase não a ouviu, tamanho era o desejo que deixava seu cérebro nebuloso. Ela era macia e sedosa, cheirosa, e parecia o paraíso na terra. E era tão receptiva quanto ele se lembrava… inacreditavelmente mais receptiva que qualquer outra mulher que já conhecera. Isso não tinha mudado.

Ela se agarrou aos ombros dele, remexendo os quadris. Os olhos dela estavam tão escuros que pareciam negros. Ele podia ver os mamilos, úmidos de sua boca.

— Não — ela disse sem fôlego. — Quero você dentro de mim. — Por um longo momento, eles apenas ficaram se olhando. E então, quebrando o feitiço, Rowan se moveu para ficar por baixo dele. Isandro ficou deitado entre as pernas dela. Não houve hesitação. Ele colocou a palma da mão em uma das nádegas dela, sentindo sua firmeza sedosa. As pernas dela se abriram ainda mais. Posicionando-se com cuidado, ele a penetrou. Ele observou a cabeça de Rowan ir para trás, o jeito que ela tomou fôlego enquanto sentia a penetração dele, e sua mente ficou vazia. Exatamente do jeito que ela o fizera se sentir antes. E ele se lembrava de todas as outras vezes como se tivessem sido ontem, como se fosse agora. E _era _agora.

Ficando sobre ela apropriadamente, colocando o peso do corpo sobre seus braços, ele começou a investir para dentro dela. Agora, Rowan tinha colocado as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e Isandro não conseguiu impedir os murmúrios de intenso prazer quando se sentiu ir cada vez mais profundo. Ele estava enterrado tão profundamente agora…

Eles aproveitaram o prazer até o último momento. Rowan sabia que não podia prolongar por muito mais tempo. Sentia os tremores crescendo, aquela deliciosa tensão tomando conta de si, crescendo e crescendo. O ritmo de Isandro aumentou, o suor fazendo a pele dele brilhar. As gotas de chuva já tinham secado… evaporado com o calor da paixão, e em um segundo o mundo de Rowan irrompeu ao redor dela em milhões de estrelas.

Ela ficara suspensa por um longo momento, e agora, mal conseguia se manter ciente da finalização de Isandro. O corpo dele pulsou e deu solavancos como consequência, ainda investindo para dentro dela esporadicamente, forçando o último prazer até enfim desmoronar sobre ela, e Rowan o segurou apertado contra si.

**Após ****um** longo momento, Isandro encontrou forças para sair de cima de Rowan. Soltá-la lhe causou uma sensação dolorosa, e para disfarçar isso ele se levantou da cama e caminhou até o banheiro para se livrar do preservativo. Após ter feito isso, olhou-se no espelho, com a porta fechada firmemente atrás de si, separando-o da mulher que jazia em sua cama.

As palavras "_Que diabos acabou de acontecer?" _reverberavam em sua mente, mas parecia quase trivial demais tentar articular como ele se sentia a respeito daquilo. Tudo o que sabia era que, em um momento, estivera de frente para ela debaixo da chuva, perguntando o que ela fazia ali, e no outro, ela fora parar debaixo dele.

Isandro sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ela o enfeitiçara. Ela o escutara ir para o quarto, _tinha de ter escutado,_ e decidira ir para fora da casa com uma fina camisola para pegar chuva. E ela esperara, sabendo que ele teria ouvido a porta abrir. Sabendo que ele investigaria. Rowan sentira sua vulnerabilidade mais cedo, e agora ela o tinha exatamente onde queria que ele estivesse… seu desejo por ela estava completamente exposto.

Desejo. Apenas isso.

Ele se endireitou. Não precisava se sentir exposto, ou vulnerável. Desde quando desejo estava ligado a sentimento para ele? _Desde aquela primeira noite, e agora hoje… _Não, não era. Ele podia se lembrar dela suspirando aquele pequeno _por favor… _como se realmente tivesse querido dizer aquilo, como se nunca nem tivesse ido embora e o abandonado. Bem, ela o fizera.

Aquilo não era nada além do que ela lhe devia. Em algum ponto do casamento deles, Rowan parecia ter mudado da noite para o dia, tornando-se uma rainha de gelo. Ele não deixaria que isso acontecesse de novo… pelo menos não até que se sentisse satisfeito. E se ela achava que aqueles movimentos graciosos iriam render algo extra pelo divórcio, então seria um ótimo momento para se vingar quando ela descobrisse que tudo tinha sido em vão.

**Rowan****ficou** deitada na cama. Não conseguia se mover. Tremores ainda pulsavam em seu corpo. Os músculos ainda trincavam.

Isandro saiu do banheiro e ela virou a cabeça. Não conseguia interpretar a expressão no rosto dele, mas um pequeno calafrio desceu por sua coluna. Sentiu algo ameaçador no ar.

Os momentos de paixão de mais cedo pareciam ter esfriado em minutos, e ela estava se lembrando de como tinha sido devassa… _novamente._

Ele veio e se deitou ao lado de Rowan na cama, e ela não gostou do que viu nos olhos dele. Podia ver que Isandro já estava ficando excitado outra vez e, apesar de sua apreensão, sentia seu corpo respondendo. Rowan fechou as pernas, mesmo que elas quisessem se abrir para ele, e levou os braços para cobrir os seios, mesmo sentindo o desejo de se arquear e oferecê-los para o marido.

Confusão e medo combateram com um desejo potente. Talvez ele desejasse que ela fosse embora. Rowan se moveu para sair da cama, mas uma larga mão pegou suas costas e a puxou de volta.

— Sandro… — Ela já estava sem fôlego. — Pensei… Quer que eu vá?

Na luz fosca, Rowan pôde ver um músculo do maxilar dele se flexionar.

— Não tenho dúvidas de que é isso o que você tinha em mente, mas nós não terminamos ainda.

— Eu…

Mas ele a silenciou com a boca, trazendo todo o corpo para o seu lado, prendendo-a com os braços, arrastando uma musculosa coxa para cima de suas pernas. E ela pôde sentir a insistente ereção dele crescendo, firmando-se contra seu corpo, e soube que não desejava ir, que não podia ir a lugar algum.

**M****uito mais** tarde, o tempo tinha se acalmado do lado de fora. Sem olhar, Rowan sabia que o céu estaria claro. Ela jazia nos braços de Isandro, suas costas contra o peito dele. Sentia-se satisfeita, completa, e em paz pela primeira vez em quase dois anos. Ela chorara quando eles fizeram amor, pouco tempo atrás, mas disfarçara, enterrando a cabeça no ombro de Isandro, e usara gemidos para mascarar o choro de emoção.

Como se sentisse que ela estava acordada, Isandro se moveu por detrás dela. Rowan segurou a respiração quando percebeu que ele se levantava da cama. Ela fechou os olhos apertadamente, e então sentiu Isandro acolhê-la nos braços. Ela não conseguia fingir estar dormindo. A tensão em seu corpo a denunciava.

-O que você está…? — Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando viu aonde ele estava indo.

Ele caminhava em direção à porta adjacente para colocá-la de volta em seu próprio quarto, sobre as cobertas e nua. A lâmpada da cômoda ainda estava acesa da noite anterior, e Rowan se sentiu ridiculamente exposta.

Os olhos dele, frios agora, flutuaram por seu corpo e pararam repentinamente em seus seios. Os olhos dele se estreitaram. Rowan teve um mau pressentimento. Ele não a estava olhando com desejo, mas sim com curiosidade. Isandro se inclinou de leve, aproximando-se, fazendo Rowan se encolher. Mas ele se abaixou e segurou seus braços, impedindo-a de se esconder. Com um pesado sentimento, ela entendeu o que ele estava olhando. E fechou os olhos.

Uma cicatriz, de mais ou menos dois centímetros, no meio de seu peito, por debaixo dos seios.

— O que é isso?

Rowan abriu os olhos para ver o dedo de Isandro tocar a cicatriz. Ela soltou seu braço, dando um tapa na mão dele.

— Não é nada. Apenas uma cicatriz de… — Sua mente funcionou fervorosamente. — …do fecho de um broche que me arranhou.

Isandro olhou seus olhos, a outra mão ainda segurando-a com firmeza. Por um momento, parecia que iria questioná-la, mas então, ele encolheu os ombros. E isso foi como levar um tapa no rosto. Ele não se importava.

Ele se levantou da cama e a olhou, totalmente à vontade com sua nudez.

Rowan franziu o cenho e ergueu os olhos, sentindo-se em desvantagem. A distância dele a impedia de contar exatamente o que aquela cicatriz significava.

— Sandro… a respeito do que acabou de…

— Primeiro de tudo, não me chame de Sandro. Eu não gosto.

— Mas eu achei que você gostasse antes, quando nós éramos…

Isandro riu cruelmente.

— Antes de você abandonar este casamento? Antes de você ter abandonado Zac? Bem, isso foi naquela época… agora é diferente.

Uma dor familiar chicoteou internamente Rowan.

— Mas e… e o que acabou de acontecer…? — Ela odiava a incerteza em sua voz, e estava lutando para achar cobertas para puxar sobre seu corpo para se proteger.

Isandro começou a se afastar; o corpo alto, esguio e poderoso era a visão da perfeição. Uma pele dourada e brilhosa estendida sobre rígidos músculos. Ele se virou ao chegar à porta.

— E a segunda coisa: nós apenas dormimos juntos, apenas isso. Não significa nada. E, Rowan? — Ele não esperou por uma resposta. — Desta vez, vou esperar que você esteja disponível quando eu a desejar, e por quanto tempo eu quiser. Talvez você seja uma amante melhor do que foi como esposa.

_**CAPÍTULO OITO**_

— **Gracias****,****A****na-****L****ucía.**

Rowan tomou Zac dos braços da nova babá para levá-lo para o lado de fora da casa. Ela o segurou bem próximo e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, dando-lhe beijinhos barulhentos, escutando as risadas dele e sentindo pura alegria com o som. Quando chegaram ao gramado, o menino começou a se contorcer em seus braços para ser colocado no chão. Ela agradeceu pela distração. Qualquer distração era bem-vinda após o que tinha acontecido na outra noite… e todas as noites desde então. Todo seu corpo estava delicado, doendo em secretos lugares.

Sua mente ainda não conseguia compreender completamente o que tinha acontecido, o jeito como estivera tão decidida e tão devassa naquela noite. Tinha literalmente implorado para que Isandro fizesse amor com ela, quando era evidente que ele queria que ela fosse embora.

_E ainda assim, agora, ele a desejava como amante._

E por que essa ideia não a enchia de indignação? Por que a fazia derreter? Todas as noites, desde então, quando eles iam para a cama, Isandro ou a carregava para a cama dele, ou ia para a dela. Mas de qualquer jeito ele a deixava sozinha no final. Após levá-lo ao paraíso. Repetidamente.

Ela colocou Zac no chão e o observou correr. Ele tinha descoberto a arte da jardinagem. A arte de arrancar punhados de terra e depois recolocá-los em outro lugar… geralmente nas próprias roupas. Rowan sorriu e o seguiu, mas, pela primeira vez, seu filho não conseguia fazê-la bloquear todo o resto. Por mais que ela tentasse. Imagens eróticas relampejavam pela sua mente com desconfortante frequência.

Sem perceber, ela aceitou a minhoca que Zac orgulhosamente segurava. Ao que tudo indicava, Isandro pretendia mantê-la como amante dele como forma de punição pelo tempo em que ela se afastara do casamento…

Ela fez uma careta. As frequentes ausências de Isandro durante o casamento deles lhe deixava com tempo suficiente para ela ficar sozinha e duvidar de tudo o que pensava… e sentia. Mas ainda assim, quando eles tinham um tempo juntos, aquelas dúvidas sumiam logo, e ela se encontrava caindo cada vez mais em um abismo de sentimentos vulneráveis…

— Papá!

Rowan congelou. Como não sentira a presença dele?

Ela olhou ao redor para ver Zac se jogando nas pernas de Isandro, que olhava para baixo, sorrindo, sem se importar com as duas grandes marcas de terra que agora manchavam o terno. O coração de Rowan bateu forte. Ele lhe lançou um rápido olhar gelado.

— Pensei em vir mais cedo para casa e levar Zac para cavalgar…

Rowan se levantou e limpou sua calça jeans suja. Ela se sentiu confusa e impotente.

— Ah… certo.

Uma vez que Ana-Lucía assumira o lugar de Maria, Rowan presumira que Isandro esperaria que ela seguisse a rotina original. Hoje, seu tempo com Zac ainda não tinha acabado, e ela sentiu uma pontada de dor que Isandro pôde ver facilmente.

Ele começou a se afastar, com Zac tagarelando sem sentido nos braços dele. Lágrimas ridículas começaram a agulhar seus olhos, como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do peito por vê-los ir embora.

Antes de alcançarem a casa, Isandro se virou, uma suave expressão de impaciência cruzando seu rosto.

— Então? Você também não vem?

Por um momento. Rowan apenas ficou parada lá, então gaguejou:

— Bem… pensei… quero dizer, sim… sim, eu vou… se estiver tudo bem.

Ele assentiu brevemente, e Rowan os seguiu enquanto desapareciam dentro da casa.

**N****aquela noite****,** enquanto os tremores no corpo de Rowan começavam a diminuir e seu coração voltava ao ritmo normal, ela rezou em silêncio para que Isandro não deixasse sua cama ainda. A dor fez suas entranhas estalarem. Era assim que uma amante dele se sentiria? Ou ele era diferente com elas? Mais terno? Tão terno quanto ele um dia fora com ela… antes de ela ter ouvido o discurso venenoso dele. Era doloroso demais pensar nisso. Não podia permitir-se pensar a respeito. Ele estava ali com ela, agora. E esse tempo era limitado.

Ele tinha se virado de lado e, desejando tocá-lo, mantendo-se conectada, Rowan pressionou a frente de seu corpo contra as costas dele, levando suas pernas para cima para envolver as nádegas, e seu braço ao redor do peito. Ela o sentiu enrijecer e, por um segundo, sua mente hesitou. Ele se levantaria e iria embora… _novamente._

Mas, após um longo momento, ela o sentiu relaxar, e alegrou-se. Escutou a respiração dele se aprofundar e se prolongar. Ela sentiu uma grande explosão de emoção e pressionou os lábios contras as costas dele, como se para reprimir palavras que ameaçavam sair. Rowan não tinha ideia do que queria dizer, não tinha ideia do que era aquele sentimento. E então, quando o sono começou a exigir seu corpo e sua mente, ela soube. Ela sentia muito. Sentia por ter ido embora, por tê-lo abandonado, por não ter tido a coragem de explicar.

Sem nem se dar conta do que fazia, ela pressionou outro beijo na pele dele, mais alto, perto do pescoço, e sussurrou:

— Sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo… — repentinamente, enquanto o beijava com suavidade.

Então, Isandro estava fora da cama, olhando-a com desprezo. _Ele estava acordado…_

— Sente muito? — Ele riu, severo. — Sente pelo que, Rowan?

Ela se sentiu apavorada, trêmula e em choque. Tinha de contar para ele. Agora. Ela esticou a mão para o abajur ao lado da cama e o ligou.

Mas antes que conseguisse dizer qualquer palavra, Isandro já estava indo embora, de volta ao próprio quarto. Ela esticou uma das mãos.

— Espere!

Ele não parou. Ignorou-a e continuou andando. Rowan recusou-se a ser ignorada e se levantou da cama, enrolando-se nos lençóis e seguindo-o.

Ele a ouviu e se virou, dizendo friamente:

— Já escutei o suficiente. Por favor, vá embora.

Rowan fez o melhor que pôde para ignorar o raio de puro gelo e dor.

— Por favor, preciso lhe contar… explicar…

Ele avançou, e ela recuou sem querer. Ele era grande demais, intimidador demais, _macho demais._

— Não estou interessado em explicações, Rowan. Explicações são para pessoas que têm interesse em escutar o que a outra pessoa tem a dizer. Meu interesse por você é apenas no quarto, e em como vou garantir que não tenha nem um minuto com Zac que não seja aprovado por mim.

Ele ficou ciente dela: rosto corado, cabelos desgrenhados, sexy. Seu rosto enrijeceu. Ele tomou uma decisão em uma fração de segundo em reação àquilo. A fraqueza fez sua voz ficar insuportavelmente severa.

— Na verdade, estive pensando. O divórcio está a caminho e acho que você já passou tempo suficiente aqui. Fui mais do que generoso em relação a Zac, mas já é hora de você ir.

A mente de Rowan revirou.

— Isandro…

— Vejo que _Sandro _saiu pela janela. — Ele imitou a voz dela cruelmente: — "Sandro, eu o desejo tanto. Sandro, preciso de você…"

— Pare! — Rowan gritou, com tanta veemência que ele parou.

Isandro estava destroçando seu coração, e foi exatamente naquele momento que ela soube com certeza que tinha se apaixonado por ele outra vez… na verdade, nunca deixara de amá-lo. Caso contrário, ele não teria o poder de machucá-la tão profundamente.

— Tudo o que quero lhe contar é onde eu estive desde aquele dia, Isandro. Não é fácil, para mim, contar… — _Especialmente com você desse jeito…_

— E eu sei por quê. — Os braços dele estavam cruzados.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou, como se não pudesse já adivinhar a resposta.

— Porque você precisava tentar descobrir como parecer o mais simpática possível.

Ele começou a caminhar ao redor dela, fazendo-a ficar zonza, mas ele não pararia, então, cerrou os dentes e se controlou.

— Você precisa que eu lhe mostre o bilhete novamente, Rowan? Ainda o tenho.

Ela podia se lembrar de tê-lo escrito, a amargura que estivera em sua garganta, a inacreditável dor em seu coração. Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se doente.

— Não, não preciso ver.

— Porque você foi bem clara. "Não estou pronta para ser esposa e mãe. Há coisas que desejo fazer, coisas que desejo ver…" Não é isso? Desculpe se esqueci as palavras exatas.

Ela se virou para tentar encará-lo.

— Isandro, sei como aquele bilhete pareceu. Mas acredite… apenas escrevi porque não esperava que veria você ou Zac outra vez.

Ele parou e se virou para encará-la, e ela deu um passo para trás. Isandro estava furioso. Ela escutou suas palavras reverberando e recuou. Elas tinham saído de modo errado. Bem, certo _e _errado.

— Não… espere. Não é desse jeito…

— Não, tenho certeza de que não é. Com o dinheiro de sua herança chegando ao final, e sem encontrar outro amante para sustentá-la, você voltou até aqui pelo dinheiro do acordo pré-nupcial, usando Zac, o conveniente ás em sua manga.

Rowan abriu a boca, mas nada saiu, e de qualquer forma, Isandro tinha terminado.

Ele veio e ficou de frente para ela. Pior do que qualquer coisa, ele parecia completamente sem emoção agora.

— Você esteve morta para mim desde que foi embora, Rowan, morta para Zac. E de várias formas acho que teria sido preferível que você tivesse morrido ou, pelo menos, permanecido longe.

Ele não podia saber o que estava dizendo. Não podia sequer ter ideia do quão perto da verdade ele chegara. Rowan se conformou com aquilo enquanto ficava parada, sentindo o gelo gotejar em seu sangue e seu coração congelar. Havia tanto significado, tanto ódio naquelas palavras, que ela precisava se afastar dele. Antes que ele pudesse reduzi-la completamente.

Ela olhou para algum lugar na direção dele.

— Concordo com você a respeito de me mudar. Já tinha pensado em talvez alugar um apartamento perto de Osuna. Vou fazer isso amanhã.

E então ela se virou e voltou para seu quarto, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si. Em um momento de humor negro, o lençol que cobria seu corpo ficou preso na porta, e ela não conseguiu se mover. Avessa a abrir de novo a porta e ter de encarar Isandro, ela deixou o lençol cair e foi direto para o banheiro. Vestiu um robe e trancou a porta. Depois, sentou-se no chão escuro, e baixou a cabeça para os joelhos. Não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia deixar de repassar mentalmente as palavras de Isandro. E com elas veio outra palavra: _tola… tola…_

_**CAPÍTULO NOVE**_

**I****sandro olhou** para o pedaço de lençol que estava preso na porta e esperou impacientemente Rowan abri-la de novo e desprendê-lo. Mas ela não fez isso. O que ela estaria fazendo? Apenas parada ali? Sua irritação e raiva que estavam esfriando agora começaram a ameaçar retornar. Ele caminhou e abriu a porta, apenas para encontrar o lençol no chão e o quarto banhado em luz baixa.

A cama estava vazia. Para onde ela fora? Ele andou suavemente até a porta do banheiro, e estava prestes a bater, quando escutou um fraco barulho. Um som de lamento que ele nunca tinha escutado antes, que fez com que os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem, seu sangue gelasse.

A mão ainda estava erguida para bater na porta. A boca aberta, mas sem conseguir articular o nome dela. Escutou um som mais alto agora, e era tão primário, tão _primitivo, _que Isandro se afastou, a mão baixando levemente. Uma imagem do rosto dela chegou a sua mente quando ele lhe dissera que ela devia ter ficado longe… e a outra coisa que ele dissera, a respeito de ela ter morrido.

Isandro escutara as palavras saindo de sua boca e quisera engoli-las de volta. Porém era tarde demais, e, antes que ele pudesse avaliar as consequências do que dissera, de como talvez tivesse se revelado, ele se distraíra com a reação dela. Rowan ficara em um pedregoso silêncio, tão pálida quanto o lençol que a cobria, os olhos escurecendo. Ela havia recuado de novo sob aquela fria concha de que ele se lembrava tão bem. Era como se o que ele dissera a tivesse realmente _machucado. _E se ela não fosse nada além de uma interesseira procurando por dinheiro, teria apenas tentado seduzi-lo de volta para a cama. Ela podia ter feito isso com facilidade.

Ele não conseguia disfarçar sua atração. Queimava como nada que tivesse experimentado antes.

Mas Rowan não estava tentando seduzi-lo de volta para a cama. Ela estava em seu próprio banheiro, fazendo o tipo de barulho que Isandro sabia que nunca esqueceria. Mas não podia entrar lá. Ele soube instintivamente que ela acreditava estar sem nenhuma testemunha. Então, ele foi embora, sua mente tentando desvendar o que ela tramava, o que aquilo significava.

**Nos ****dois** dias seguintes, Rowan evitou Isandro propositalmente, ainda machucada pela briga. Ele não tentou levá-la para a cama dele, ou ir para a dela. Não fizera menção a sua mudança, mas Rowan tinha entrado em contato com um corretor em Osuna. Porém, naquela noite, após o jantar, depois de uma dolorosa conversa forçada, ela ficou surpresa quando ele disse que ela e Zac deveriam ir até Sevilha no dia seguinte para um passeio. Pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, Rowan sentiu uma fagulha surgir dentro de si. Ela disse sim, sem saber se a oferta dele era tão benigna quanto parecia. Quando ele pediu que Rowan fosse até seu escritório após o jantar, ela o seguiu cautelosamente, evitando olhá-lo.

Ela ficou parada por detrás de uma cadeira. Seu corpo parecia fraco. Uma fome começou a crescer em seu sangue à proximidade dele, mas, lógico, a paixão de Isandro tinha se dissipado. E de forma alguma ela revelaria sua própria vulnerabilidade a ele.

Rowan observou enquanto ele abria uma gaveta e puxava algo pequeno e brilhante de dentro. Ele deu a volta na mesa e entregou para ela.

— Aqui… é um celular. — Ela olhou, confusa.

— Mas eu tenho o meu. Não preciso do seu.

— Precisa, se for sair sozinha com meu filho. — Os olhares deles se encontraram.

— Ele é meu filho também.

— Este aparelho tem todos os meus números arquivados, caso algo venha a acontecer.

— O que poderia acontecer?

— Você apenas precisa ter cuidado. Nós aparecemos nos jornais após aquela noite em Sevilha. As pessoas sabem que você voltou. Mudanças como essa fazem com que nós três fiquemos vulneráveis.

— Nós não precisamos entrar em Sevilha…

A irritação atravessou Isandro. Ela não conseguia ver que ele estava fazendo isso por _ela! _O fato era que, desde que ele a escutara chorar na outra noite, e testemunhara sua reclusão, ele se sentira… amedrontado. Ele queria uma reação… queria que ela fizesse algo. _Queria vê-la tão bem durante o dia quanto à noite. _Seu corpo pulsou desconfortavelmente, e Isandro tentou evitar que seus olhos passassem famintos sobre ela.

Ele estava tão distraído que mal percebeu quando ela finalmente aceitou o celular.

— Ainda não vejo no que difere do meu. — Isandro balançou a cabeça.

— Se algo acontecer, apenas aperte o número um. Mas enviarei Hernán com você, também, para eu ter certeza de que estará em segurança.

Ela ergueu os olhos por um segundo antes de ir embora. Havia uma intensidade nos olhos dele que ela não conseguia compreender e que fez suas pernas ficarem fracas. Precisava sair dali. Virou-se para ir, mas, quando chegou à porta, parou.

Experimentara um momento de pura alegria ao ouvir aquelas banais palavras, como se aquilo fosse normal, como se eles fossem um casal feliz discutindo os planos para o dia seguinte. Então, tão rápido quanto Rowan sentiu alegria, as coisas ficaram claras. Como fora tão estúpida? A raiva floresceu, ligeira e brilhante. Ela voltou a encará-lo, apertando o celular na mão.

Rowan ergueu o aparelho.

— Isso não é a respeito da segurança, é? — Isandro a olhou, confuso.

— Você está com medo de que eu tente fugir com Zac, não é isso? Está me testando.

Dois pontos de cor coloriam as bochechas dela. Rowan estava trêmula. Isandro foi genuinamente pego de surpresa. Não tinha pensando a respeito disso nem por um segundo, e agora se sentia estúpido por _não _ter pensado. Porque claramente era isso que estava na mente dela.

— Incomoda a você o fato de que eu saiba todos os movimentos de sua jornada?

Rowan quis jogar o telefone no rosto dele. Desejava dizer que _não queria _ir a Sevilha, mas sabia que esse era um passo importante para conquistar a confiança dele. Ainda assim, as palavras escaparam de sua boca:

— Quando você vai acreditar que tenho as melhores intenções em relação a Zac?

Os olhos dele brilharam para ela em um azul tempestuoso.

— Ah, talvez… no dia de São Nunca. — Rowan se afastou para ir embora novamente.

— Mande seu exército conosco, Isandro. Não me importo. — Mas se importava, ela sabia disso.

**No ****dia** seguinte, Rowan olhou para o telefone por um longo tempo. Parecia brilhar malignamente em sua direção. Mas, no último segundo, ela o jogou na bolsa de Zac. Sabia que seria infantil de sua parte se não o levasse, e que Isandro ligaria para checar como as coisas estavam.

Rowan não conseguiu evitar o_ frisson _de excitação enquanto acomodava Zac na cadeirinha de bebê do carro. Ela pensou que Sevilha não a assustava mais; estava se sentindo muito mais forte naqueles últimos dias. Eles se prepararam para partir… ela no banco de trás com Zac e Hernán dirigindo.

Então Rowan se distraiu por alguns minutos, porque Zac estava nervoso e exigindo atenção. Ela lhe deu alguns biscoitos e água, por isso, não viu Hernán diminuindo e parando o carro, quase um quilômetro do lado de fora da pequena cidade.

Ela olhou ao redor e perguntou em espanhol:

— Está tudo bem?

— Nenhum problema. Um carro enguiçou e reconheci a placa como sendo a de meu primo. Vou apenas checar e ver se ele está bem…

Ela olhou através da janela. O carro enguiçado estava atrás deles. Hernán tinha obviamente passado por ele antes de conseguir ver. Ela fez caretas engraçadas e brincou com Zac, e depois lançou outro olhar interessado para o carro de trás.

O que ela viu fez seu coração gelar e parar por um segundo. Enquanto observava Hernán se aproximar do carro, um homem saiu por de trás do capo com uma chave inglesa e o acertou na cabeça. Foi tão inacreditável e tão fantástico que Rowan literalmente não acreditou em seus olhos… nem quando viu outro homem sair de trás do carro. Hernán caiu no chão, e o homem com a chave inglesa se aproximou dela.

Rowan estava paralisada, não conseguia se mover, mas, finalmente, quando ele estava a meros segundos de distância, ao ver o capuz que cobria o rosto dele, ela entrou em ação e voou em direção às trancas das portas. Havia apenas um pensamento em sua mente: _Zac._

Ela estava atrasada. A porta do lado de Rowan foi aberta, e o homem a agarrou e a puxou tão rápido e com tanta violência que sua cabeça girou. Ele estava falando com ela em espanhol, mas ela não conseguia entender nada. Então, o outro homem chegou. Ele a pegou, e disse rudemente:

— _Hablas español__?_

Ela balançou a cabeça para tentar clareá-la. Ele entendeu como um não.

— _Stupido__… _Hernán disse que é ela inglesa. Ela não fala espanhol. Pegue a criança.

Rowan forçou sua mente a clarear. Uma proteção completamente primitiva se apresentou e lhe deu coragem. Ela foi até o outro lado do carro, balbuciando em inglês. Sabia que teria uma vantagem se eles pensassem que ela não os entendia.

Ela chegou até a porta antes deles e falou alto em inglês. Funcionou. Os dois homens olharam para ela, então escutou-os dizendo:

— _Deixa-a _pegar a criança. Que diferença faz? Eu não quero ficar segurando um fedelho barulhento, você quer?

O outro homem rosnou e gesticulou para que Rowan abrisse a porta. Suas mãos estavam tão trêmulas que levou um século para conseguir desamarrá-lo da cadeirinha e erguê-lo. Ela pegou a bolsa dele, também, em um momento de clareza. Zac sentiu a tensão imediatamente e começou a choramingar.

O homem a empurrou duramente em direção ao outro carro. Tudo aconteceu em uma aterrorizante lentidão, e ainda assim, inversamente tão rápido que antes que Rowan percebesse, um dos homens a tinha revistado e ela estava sentada no banco traseiro do carro, os braços firmemente ao redor de Zac.

Um deles colocara uma venda em seus olhos. Então, eles foram para o banco da frente e puseram o veículo em movimento. Ela não podia se permitir ficar assustada. Pense, pense, _pense._

Rowan repetiu as palavras como um mantra. O celular. Tinha de achá-lo e telefonar de algum jeito para Isandro. Se ela não conseguisse, levaria horas até o alarme ser acionado. Ela apenas rezou para que ele não tocasse. Rowan acalmou e acomodou Zac em seu peito, e então, com uma das mãos livre, começou a procurar pela bolsa. Ela achou… e sentiu uma grande mão sobre a sua, parando-a. Seu coração bateu dolorosamente.

— Água! — ela disse urgentemente. — Água para meu bebê.

— Tudo bem… ela quer apenas água. Deixe-a pegar.

A mão soltou a sua, e Rowan procurou. Ela achou a água, e depois procurou pelo celular. Prestes a desistir, com medo de que o homem pegasse a bolsa e procurasse por si mesmo a água, finalmente, ela encontrou. Podia ter chorado de alívio. Era tão pequeno que conseguiria escondê-lo na palma da mão, atrás da garrafa.

Quando ela sentiu que Zac tinha pego a garrafa com suas mãozinhas, Rowan discretamente moveu a mão por detrás dele, para esconder o que estava fazendo. Os homens conversavam, discutindo. Rowan usou isso a seu favor. Sentiu as teclas, onde o número um do telefone estaria. Então, pressionou-o, e procurou em sua mente onde o número de chamada deveria estar.

Sem ter ideia de estar fazendo algo certo, pressionou um botão assim que sentiu que o carro diminuía velocidade, depois virava no que ela adivinhou ser uma autoestrada. Ela usou o momento para jogar o celular de volta na bolsa de bebê. Foi sua imaginação ou escutara a voz de alguém, distante, mas lá? Rowan sabia que se tivesse conseguido ligar para Isandro, aquela talvez fosse sua única chance, então, ela se inclinou para frente e disse alto em espanhol:

— Por que vocês estão nos sequestrando? Para onde estão nos levando? Por que bateram em Hernán? Ele pode estar gravemente ferido… deviam chamar uma ambulância…

Houve silêncio por um segundo, e depois veio o tapa. Ela sentiu o vento antes de apanhar.

— Ela fala espanhol!

Zac começou a chorar outra vez, e Rowan o acalmou, sabendo que a paciência deles era pouca. Um deles gritou de volta:

— Estamos levando vocês por um tempo, para que seu marido rico possa pensar em quanto valem. E uma vez que temos você… — Ele mencionou em detalhes o que fariam com ela, e Rowan deixou sua mente vazia.

Era o único jeito. Felizmente, Zac parecia ter se acalmado; ela podia senti-lo pesado contra o peito. Lágrimas picavam seus olhos. Ela não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Se algo acontecesse a Zac… Ela jurou que não aconteceria. Eles teriam de passar por cima de seu cadáver primeiro.

Após o que lhe pareceram horas dirigindo sobre estradas esburacadas, eles pararam. Um dos homens a puxou do carro e tirou sua venda. Ela piscou dolorosamente. Zac pesava em seu colo, felizmente adormecido.

— Não tem problema você ver onde estamos agora, porque**, **_querida, é_ um lugar muito remoto para se preocupar.

Ele a empurrou em direção a um barraco de pedra. Era no topo de uma montanha, e realmente não havia nada por perto.

O desespero aumentou. O barraco não tinha janelas, era frio e úmido. Ela foi empurrada para um cômodo, e a bolsa de bebê, jogada depois dela. Enfim sozinha, Rowan colocou Zac em um colchão e procurou pela bolsa. Achou o celular, e a tela estava esmagada. Devia ter acontecido quando a bolsa bateu no chão.

Ela se ocupou procurando um cobertor para Zac deitar. Ele estava acordando outra vez, grogue e nervoso. Rowan apenas tinha leite e biscoitos de bebê. Ela lhe deu outro biscoito, o que o manteve ocupado por um tempo, e depois uma garrafa. Rowan mudou o babador dele, tentando manter as coisas o mais normais possível.

Mas após isso a energia dele se tornou ilimitada, e ela não podia culpá-lo depois ter estado dentro do carro durante a maior parte do dia. Ela tentou encorajá-lo a brincar em silêncio, mas claro que ele não tinha nenhuma compreensão da situação em que estavam.

Zac marchou até a porta e tentou alcançar a maçaneta, chorando quando não conseguiu. Rowan estivera procurando em vão por alguma possibilidade de fuga, e arremessou-se à frente quando a porta se abriu, empurrando Zac para trás. Ele começou a chorar, e o homem se abaixou, a grande mão indo direto para a cabeça de Zac.

— Não! — Rowan gritou, e puxou o filho para longe do perigo. Ela se endireitou, respirando duramente, e não teve nenhum alerta da mão que veio em sua direção, batendo em seu rosto. Rowan sentiu o lábio rachar e vacilou para trás. O homem foi atrás de Zac outra vez, mas, como uma leoa, Rowan deu um salto e puxou o menino para seu peito.

Sua cabeça girava, e ela pôde sentir o gosto do sangue.

— Não _toque _nele!

O homem se aproximou, mas Rowan se manteve no lugar. Então ele parou por um segundo, como se estivesse um tanto confuso.

— Se eu escutar esse pirralho fazendo qualquer barulho, vou atirá-lo morro abaixo.

Ele saiu do cômodo, e, trêmula, Rowan foi até o colchão e se sentou, levando o bebê consigo. Felizmente ele estava quieto, os olhos imensos enquanto olhava para ela e para sua boca cortada. Zac levantou um dedo e apontou. Ela falou suavemente para tentar tranquilizá-lo, e pegou um lenço para estancar o sangue que saía de seu lábio.

**Perdendo todo** o senso de tempo e espaço sob a luz fosca, Rowan percebeu seus olhos se fechando. Zac tinha adormecido contra seu peito, e ela envolveu o cobertor ao redor dele para mantê-lo aquecido. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo se passara. Estava tão rígida que suas pernas adormeceram e seus braços formigavam.

Ela acordou em um instante, porém, quando sentiu algo do lado de fora. Um movimento, _algo… _Zac despertou, também, e choramingou. De imediato, Rowan estava de guarda alta e ficou de pé sobre pernas instáveis, segurando Zac apertado contra si.

_Era agora. _Ela sabia. Eles viriam tentar tirar Zac de seus braços, e então… Sua mente ficou vazia com o horror que estava por vir.

A porta se escancarou, a luz jorrando de uma lanterna, fazendo Rowan piscar.

— Você terá de me matar para pegar o meu filho! Meu marido está a caminho, e ele sabe exatamente o que…

— _Rowan? Mi__ Dios__, _o que eles fizeram com você?! — Rowan achou que estava ouvindo coisas. Ela devia estar imaginando. Não era possível…

— Sandro…?

— _Sí__. _Sim. Sou eu. — Ele entrou no cômodo, e mais luzes brilharam atrás dele.

Rowan se sentiu fora do próprio corpo; não tinha certeza se estava de pé, sentada ou deitada. Tudo o que sabia era que Zac continuava em seus braços.

E então, ele ficou de frente para ela. Alto e escuro na luz. E tão lindo, essencial e _real. _Se fosse uma alucinação, ela podia morrer feliz naquele momento.

_**CAPÍTULO DEZ**_

— **S****andro, sinto** muito. Eu devia ter lhe dito que não queria ir até Sevilha. Se nós não tivéssemos ido, nada disso aconteceria. Zac devia estar em casa, em segurança. Você estava certo. Eu nunca deveria ter voltado. É minha culpa…

O coração de Isandro se apertou dolorosamente. Tinha sido _sua _sugestão, _sua _culpa. E ainda assim, ela culpava a si mesma.

— Shh, Rowan, tudo bem. Dê Zac para mim.

Ela sentiu Isandro colocar as mãos sobre as dela, e o calor pareceu penetrar em sua pele fria. Rowan sentiu Zac se mover instintivamente em direção ao pai, e de alguma forma, enfim, ela conseguiu relaxar os braços.

Isandro pegou Zac e o segurou por um longo momento, e então, ela o observou entregar o garotinho para alguém atrás de si. Ele se virou para ela e tornou a pegar suas mãos.

— Acha que pode andar, Rowan?

— Claro, estou bem…

Ela deu um passo e suas pernas cederam, mas, como se ele estivesse esperando por isso, Isandro a segurou.

Quando eles saíram para o outro cômodo, os olhos de Rowan piscaram por causa da intensa luminosidade. Isandro olhava… para sua boca.

— O que aconteceu?

Uma voz horrível veio do lado da porta:

— Bati nela quando seu fedelho não ficou quieto.

Rowan enrijeceu imediatamente em reação à voz familiar e soube que os dois homens estavam ali, devidamente algemados. Ela sentiu Isandro enrijecer, também. Mas sem falar nada ele caminhou até o lado de fora e, gentil, acomodou-a no carro, ao lado de Zac, que estava na cadeirinha de bebê.

Ela ficou vagamente ciente dos policiais e das luzes piscantes. Escutou uma briga e depois Isandro voltou, esfregando um dos punhos.

Rowan sabia que ele havia voltado para bater no outro homem, e se sentiu feliz. Porque ela mesma teria batido nele se tivesse força.

O sono estava aumentando. Ela não conseguia lutar contra isso, mas precisava perguntar:

— Hernán? Como ele está?

Isandro se virou, mas ele era um borrão a seus olhos.

— Ele está no hospital. Vai ficar bem, graças a você e ao celular…

A voz dele foi ficando cada vez mais distante…

**Q****uando ****R****owan** acordou, estava sendo carregada para dentro da casa. Levou um minuto até que as coisas ficassem claras em sua mente, e quando ficaram, ela enrijeceu.

— Zac… onde está Zac? Quem está com ele? Onde…?

— Ele está bem. Com Ana-Lucía.

Rowan lutou para se livrar dos braços de Isandro.

— Não acredito em você. Preciso vê-lo.

Os braços dele se tensionaram ao redor dela.

— Rowan, relaxe. Ele está bem. Preciso limpar esse corte no seu lábio, e depois você tem de comer, também.

Ela se forçou a relaxar e deixou que ele a carregasse. Sentia-se tão bem sendo segurada daquele jeito, contra o amplo peito de Isandro. Ela se sentia protegida e estimada.

Do lado de dentro da casa, ele a colocou no chão. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, mas bem. Isandro a segurou pela mão e a levou em direção ao banheiro do quarto. Ele a fez se sentar e procurou pelo estojo de primeiros socorros. Isandro começou a limpar a ferida no lábio de Rowan, que sentiu a dor aguda do machucado. Também notou que estava imunda. Poeira e sujeira por todos os lados. E uma mancha de sangue na camiseta.

Isandro lhe lançou um olhar.

— Você deve ter congelado. A temperatura lá era quase abaixo de zero.

Rowan balançou a cabeça. Ela genuinamente não sentira frio.

— Eu não… não senti. Precisei manter o cobertor em Zac, para o caso de ele sentir frio… — Então seus dentes começaram a bater, como se as palavras dele tivessem libertado algo que ela estivera segurando, algum tipo de controle.

Um olhar passou pelo rosto de Isandro e depois ele disse:

— Volto em um segundo.

Ele se levantou e saiu do banheiro. Ela ficou de pé tremulamente e se olhou no espelho. Estava branca, com duas marcas vermelhas nas faces. Um grande corte atravessava seu lábio e pulsava dolorosamente. Com eficiência, começou a mexer no estojo de primeiros socorros.

— Deixe aí… eu faço isso. Sente-se.

Rowan não escutara Isandro voltar. Ela se sentou e o observou segurar um copo. O cheiro do conhaque atingiu suas narinas enquanto ele o segurava perto de sua boca e a fazia beber um pouco. Ela pôde sentir o efeito, aquecendo-a por dentro, controlando os tremores.

— Desculpe… isso nunca teria acontecido se… Não acredito que coloquei Zac em perigo…

Isandro se agachou a sua frente novamente e disse, severo:

— Pare com isso. Poderia ter acontecido comigo, também.

Rowan empalideceu. A ideia de Isandro e Zac serem sequestrados era ainda mais aterrorizante do que pensar no que aqueles homens teriam feito com ela.

— Ainda assim, eles vieram por mim porque sabiam… — Ele _colocou um dedo _em seus lábios.

— Eles foram por você porque um deles era primo de Hernán. Tiraram vantagem por saberem os movimentos de Hernán e acharam que podiam conseguir alguma coisa. Eles não eram nada além de bandidos estúpidos. Você foi muito corajosa, _mi querida._

— Não, eu estava assustada.

— Mas você protegeu Zac, foi forte. Nunca soube que você era tão forte…

Ele se aproximou e colocou a boca gentilmente sobre a dela, os lábios dele tocando os dela com suavidade, como uma bênção, como um beijo de cura. Rowan quis se entregar a ele, ao beijo, queria pegar o que ele lhe oferecia. Sabia que eles tinham acabado de passar por algo extraordinário e sobreviveram. Ele estava apenas grato, só isso.

Ela se afastou, gentil, mesmo parecendo ser a coisa mais difícil que já fizera. Sorriu sem jeito e seu lábio pulsou. Sentia-se suja.

— Acho que gostaria de tomar um banho…

Após um momento, ele se levantou e se afastou, uma expressão de vazio no rosto.

— Claro. Precisa de ajuda?

— Não, obrigada — Rowan disse, apressada. Pensar em tê-lo por perto enquanto ela se sentia tão vulnerável era um suicídio emocional.

Quase imediatamente após seu banho, como se ele estivesse escutando seus movimentos, Isandro abriu a porta adjacente entre os quartos e entrou.

— Vamos jantar. Você precisa comer. — Ela o seguiu até a cozinha, onde um prato quente a esperava com pão fresco. — Quer vinho?

Rowan balançou a cabeça. O efeito do conhaque já estava atingindo sua cabeça.

— Só um pouco de água, por favor. — Um copo cheio se materializou em segundos. — Quanto tempo nós ficamos… Quero dizer, quando você descobriu…?

— Você não sabe?

— Eu estava com os olhos vendados, e nós andamos de carro por muito tempo. Não uso relógio, e um dos homens jogou a bolsa de Zac, e o celular ficou esmigalhado.

Isandro se aproximou e se sentou, como se pressentisse a necessidade de Rowan de ficar perto de alguém.

— Meu telefone tocou de manhã, quando você ligou para ele, e nós achamos vocês às seis da tarde. Eles os levaram para uma parte remota do parque nacional. Você ficou com eles por quase oito horas. Se não tivesse ligado e acionado o alarme, Rowan, poderia ter demorado muito mais, talvez só os encontrássemos amanhã. Nós perdemos o sinal do GPS quando vocês entraram no parque…

Rowan estremeceu de novo quando começou a se lembrar de tudo. Ela ficou de pé abruptamente. O pânico estava retornando.

— Preciso ver Zac. Preciso saber que ele está…

Isandro contornou a mesa.

— Ele está bem, Rowan.

— Não me importo… tenho de vê-lo.

Ela começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha, e Isandro a seguiu. Rowan foi até o quarto de Zac e abriu a porta, o coração acelerado. Ana-Lucía se virou de onde o estava ninando. Rowan sucumbiu contra a porta. Lágrimas de alívio brotaram de seus olhos.

— Vê? Ele está bem. Agora você precisa dormir, também. -Isandro sabia que sua voz parecia rouca de emoção reprimida.

Rowan ergueu os olhos brilhantes para ele. Vê-la ali, com Zac, quando ele tinha pensado… temido o pior. Ele não podia pensar nesse medo. Quase o destruíra, mais cedo.

Quando seu telefone tocou no meio da reunião, ele quase não atendera, mas, de alguma forma, soubera que era Rowan. Assim que atendeu compreendeu o que estava escutando. Ainda podia sentir o medo e o pânico que o dominaram.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Rowan se afastou dele e foi para o quarto.

— Você vai ficar bem?

Rowan o olhou. Sabia que devia dizer que sim, que ficaria bem, mas sua boca não funcionava. _Apenas por esta noite. Por favor, deixe-me ter esta noite, e amanhã continuo com minha vida._

Ela o encarou e ergueu de leve o queixo.

— Você se…? Quero dizer, eu sei que você não… que nós não… — Ela parou. Não conseguia sequer juntar duas palavras. Virou-se constrangida, mas sentiu Isandro segurá-la.

— Você quer dormir comigo?

Uma forte vermelhidão queimou suas bochechas. Ela não conseguia olhar para cima.

— Não desse jeito… mas, sim, por favor. Não quero ficar sozinha.

**N****a manhã** seguinte, Rowan acordou para encontrar Julia entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã. Ela puxou as cobertas sobre si e se sentou. Julia não demonstrou achar nada incomum em encontrá-la na cama de Isandro.

Ela acomodou a bandeja ao lado de Rowan e afofou os travesseiros. Quando estava indo embora, Rowan perguntou por Zac. Julia lhe contou que Ana-Lucía já o tinha alimentado e que ele estava no andar de baixo com Isandro.

Rowan se recostou. O desjejum parecia delicioso, mas não sentia muito apetite. Milhões de coisas atingiram sua mente de uma vez só. Ela passara a noite na cama de Isandro. Ele não a deixara sozinha. Eles tinham feito amor. Seu coração se apertou. Ela estava tão envolvida agora, que a ideia de ir embora a enchia de terror.

Rowan escutou um barulho e a porta se abriu. Isandro. Sua boca ficou seca e suas bochechas coraram ao pensar na noite anterior.

Os olhos dele passearam sobre ela e sobre a bandeja.

— Não está com fome?

— Na verdade, não… — Ela não conseguia ler a expressão dele. Isandro parecia distante, diferente do homem que a levou ao paraíso na noite anterior. Que tinha sido tão terno.

Ele ficou parado à janela por um momento antes de se virar.

— Olhe, Rowan, a respeito da noite passada… Sinto muito. Não pretendia que… aquilo acontecesse. Quando ofereci para dormir com você, era apenas isso. Dormir.

Uma dor a atingiu, e a necessidade de se proteger surgiu rápido.

— Ah… não, por favor, não se preocupe. Também não tinha esperado que acontecesse. Foi apenas o efeito do dia. As circunstâncias extremas.

Suas faces estavam ruborizadas, e ela olhou com desespero para onde o robe estava pendurado na cadeira. Ele viu para onde ela olhava e caminhou para buscar.

Isandro lhe entregou o robe. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu que o rosto dele estava como granito. Rowan detectou raiva nele e ficou confusa. Uma faca pareceu espetar seu coração. Ele se arrependia tanto assim? Ela precisava se organizar logo para sair daquela casa, se não pudesse confiar em seu autocontrole perto dele.

Rowan vestiu o robe e ficou parada em frente à cama.

— Vou comer isto lá embaixo… gostaria de ver Zac, de qualquer forma.

Ele a interrompeu quando Rowan estava prestes a erguer bandeja.

— Deixe que eu faço isto.

Ele a pegou e saiu do quarto, e ela o seguiu miseravelmente. No final das escadas, ele se virou.

— A polícia chegará em meia hora para pegar seu depoimento. Está pronta para isso?

— Sim. Ficarei bem.

Quando ela seguiu Isandro para dentro da sala de jantar, ficou imensamente aliviada por ver Zac brincando feliz com Ana-Lucía, demonstrando não ter sofrido nada pelo dia anterior.

Isandro desaparecera para dentro de seu escritório após a polícia ter ido embora. Ele se mantivera ao lado de Rowan durante todo o depoimento, e ela sentira a tensão dele crescer enquanto ela relatava os acontecimentos. Sem dúvida ele devia culpá-la de alguma forma. Como não culparia?

Após brincar com Zac até a hora da soneca dele, Rowan se recolheu ao jardim interno da casa, do lado de fora de seu quarto. Sob a sombra de uma grande árvore, ela tentava ler, mas desistiu após se dar conta de que era inútil. Suas faces queimaram novamente, e suas entranhas se reviraram quando se lembrou da noite anterior. O que aconteceria agora?

Escutou o som do seu celular tocando do lado de dentro do quarto e correu para atendê-lo. O coração bateu acelerado quando percebeu quem deveria ser. Seu passado estendendo grandes tentáculos para exigi-la, e ela afastou a sensação de mau presságio.

Como tinha esperado, era uma ligação para lembrá-la de sua consulta. Ela desligou, e passou os braços ao redor de si mesma, de repente sentindo frio. Naquele momento, ela desejava ter alguém que a confortasse, alguém para dividir suas preocupações.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu em sua porta. Ela a abriu, e o objeto de suas fantasias e pensamentos estava parado do lado de fora, parecendo nervoso. Sem dúvida chegara o momento. Ele queria falar a respeito dos planos da separação.

— Você pode descer até meu escritório? Tem algo que gostaria de conversar com você.

— Claro — ela disse fracamente.

**No escritório,** Isandro disse para Rowan se sentar no sofá de couro perto das estantes, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

— Prefiro ficar em pé.

Então ele buscou um arquivo em sua mesa e foi ficar de frente para ela. Um longo momento se passou enquanto ele apenas a olhava, como se estivesse tentando decifrá-la.

— Como está sua boca? — ele perguntou.

— Bem… muito melhor.

As mãos dela caíram para os lados.

— A respeito de que você quer conversar?

Ele olhou para o arquivo que segurava e depois a fitou.

— Este é o resultado da investigação que fiz a respeito de seu paradeiro nos últimos dois anos.

_Ele sabia? _O pensamento a deixou em pânico. Isso não era o que ela esperara. Rowan balançou a cabeça. Teria escutado direito?

— Não sei do que você está falando… Você me investigou?

Ele assentiu.

— Admito que um tempo depois do fato, mas não fiz na época por causa de circunstâncias atenuantes: como me tornar um pai solteiro, e logo após isso, uma crise no mercado de ações que ameaçou o sustento de milhões de europeus.

_A crise a que a mulher se referiu, na festa…_

Como se ele tivesse escutado seus pensamentos, Isandro disse:

— A crise da qual, aparentemente, você não sabe nada a respeito.

Rowan quis se sentar no sofá atrás de si, mas não o fez. Não tinha certeza se estava pronta para lidar com aquilo, especialmente após a recente ligação que recebera. Sentindo-se covarde, ela lutou para conseguir tempo:

— Não tenho certeza de aonde você quer chegar com isso.

— Nem eu. Quer saber o que minhas investigações acharam?

Rowan encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Não, não queria ver os fatos de sua vida em um pedaço de papel. Especialmente se…

— Aqui… dê uma olhada.

Ele lhe entregou o arquivo. Com o coração palpitando no peito, Rowan abriu a pasta. Estava vazia. O alívio misturado com algo mais correu por suas veias.

Ele começou a andar, e enfim descansou um quadril contra a beirada da mesa, braços cruzados firmemente no peito.

— Acho que estou pronto para sua explicação, Rowan. Porque, a não ser que tenha passado os últimos dois anos no topo de uma montanha na índia meditando, você não apareceu em nenhuma parte do mundo. E, acredite, eu procurei.

_Então era isso. O momento da verdade._

Ela deixou a pasta de lado e caminhou até a janela, olhando por um longo tempo para o lado de fora, rezando por coragem. Quando se virou, Isandro a observava. Era isso. Ela precisava contar a ele. Ele merecia saber.

— Você não encontrou nenhum rastro meu porque, quando fui embora do hospital naquele dia, cortei todos os meus cartões. Usei meu nome do meio, Louise, e o nome de minha mãe, Miller. Mudei o dinheiro de minha herança para uma conta na Suíça, e fazia retiradas quando precisava.

— Isso ainda não me disse onde você esteve. Apenas disse como conseguiu se esconder.

— Eu estava na França… em uma pequena cidade perto de Paris. Estive lá desde o dia em que fui embora do hospital. Em uma clínica.

Ela viu Isandro franzir o cenho. Rowan fechou os olhos por um segundo e os abriu de novo. Respirou profundamente.

— Era… uma clínica especializada em câncer.

_**CAPÍTULO ONZE**_

**R****owan se** sentia fraca, a ponto de desmaiar. Ele se aproximou e a puxou para se sentar na cadeira.

— _Explique._

Rowan ergueu os olhos e disse fracamente:

— Você pode se sentar, por favor? Está me deixando tonta.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para ela, todo o corpo dele tenso. Rowan se focou nos olhos, que estavam de um azul muito intenso, rezando para que ele acreditasse no que estava prestes a dizer. Não conseguiria suportar se ele risse ou lhe dissesse que ela estava inventando.

— Quando eu estava com sete meses de gravidez, fui fazer check up. Estava me sentindo mais cansada do que o normal… esgotada… Peguei alguns resfriados…

Isandro franziu o cenho, algo passando na mente dele.

— Você teve todos aqueles sangramentos nasais…

Rowan assentiu de leve.

— Isso… isso fazia parte, também.

Isandro a encarou. Rowan _tinha _parecido mais doente nos últimos meses da gravidez.

— A Dra. Campbell fez alguns exames de sangue e os enviou a um laboratório. Ela ligou alguns dias mais tarde e pediu para que eu fosse vê-la. Era para você ter estado em Nova York para uma semana de conferências, e acabou se atrasando por um dia.

Isandro assentiu. Ele podia se lembrar de ter voltado daquela viagem e ter encontrado Rowan fria e distante. Tinha sido o começo de tudo. E também conseguia se lembrar da dor de deixar aquela casa na cidade para trás, a solidão que sentia durante as viagens, surpreendendo-o com sua força… surpreendendo-o com sua presença.

— Quando voltei para ver a Dra. Campbell, ela estava em companhia de outro médico. Um hematologista que se encontrava na cidade, o professor Erol Villiers. Eles me disseram que encontraram algo em meu sangue. LMA. É uma leucemia aguda.

Ela observou para ver a reação de Isandro, mas ele continuava imóvel, impassível. Ela reconhecia o choque. Sentindo-se claustrofóbica, Rowan se levantou e voltou a ficar ao lado da janela, cruzando os braços.

— Eles queriam que eu começasse um ciclo agressivo de quimioterapia imediatamente, mas eu recusei. — Ela escutou Isandro atrás de si e se virou.

Ele balançava a cabeça.

— Por que você se recusou?

— Porque podia ter prejudicado o bebê. Havia um risco de parto prematuro… má-formação. De jeito nenhum eu o colocaria em risco. Não faria naquela época e não faria agora, se tivesse de escolher novamente.

— Mas… — Isandro se virou e voltou a caminhar. Ele não conseguia nem começar a articular uma resposta coerente. Seu cérebro, geralmente sagaz, agora se recusava a responder.

— Deixe-me terminar. Eu sei… sei que é demais.

Ele parou para encará-la novamente, uma grande intensidade nos olhos.

— Por ter me recusado a começar a quimioterapia, sabia que minhas chances de sobrevivência tinham diminuído muito. Mas… O que mais importava era dar à luz a Zac em segurança. Era tudo o que me importava.

— Em detrimento de sua própria saúde? — Ele estava incrédulo.

Rowan assentiu.

— E para o caso de você estar preocupado, nunca houve nenhum risco a Zac por meu diagnóstico. Não naquela época, nem agora…

Isandro parecia nervoso, mas Rowan continuou:

— Eles quiseram começar a quimioterapia logo após o nascimento de Zac, e eu sabia o que aconteceria… o quanto seria invasiva, debilitante, sem garantia nenhuma de sucesso. Mesmo assim, o professor Villiers pediu que eu fosse para a clínica dele na França. Ele estava interessado no meu caso, já que esse tipo de câncer na gravidez é raro. Minha própria mãe morreu de câncer de mama quanto eu tinha 5 anos. Eu me lembro do tratamento dela, da dor, da degradação… Não quis que Zac se acostumasse comigo nem apenas por um minuto, só para… sentir a dor de minha perda. Sabia que ele ficaria a salvo com você. Você estava tão feliz em ter um filho… Falei sério quando disse que não esperava ver você ou Zac outra vez. Eu não tinha mesmo nenhuma esperança de futuro. Os médicos me avisaram que provavelmente se espalhara. Fui para a França para… para…

_Morrer._

As palavras não verbalizadas ficaram suspensas no ar.

— Então, o que aconteceu? — Isandro quis saber.

— Eles começaram com a quimioterapia de qualquer forma, mas, como esperaram, não precipitou uma remissão. Era tarde demais. — Ela tocou os cabelos. — Isso… meus cabelos caíram. E a cicatriz que você notou… foi de uma intravenosa para líquidos. A única outra possibilidade que não tínhamos explorado ainda era um transplante de medula óssea. Porque não pode acontecer sem um doador compatível. E como todos os meus familiares próximos estavam mortos, era ainda mais difícil, e o tempo estava correndo… Mas algumas semanas após minha chegada, um doador compatível se tornou viável. Era um dos voluntários registrados na clínica. Mas seria uma operação de grande risco.

— Por que você não entrou em contato comigo, então, se havia uma chance? — A voz de Isandro estava áspera.

— Porque mesmo nesse ponto havia apenas cinquenta por cento de chance. Menos. Nem você com todo seu dinheiro e influência poderia mudar a realidade. E, após um transplante de medula óssea, você é mantido em isolamento por um mês, possivelmente mais, para evitar infecções.

Ela empalideceu.

— Eu contraí pelo menos três infecções. Mesmo que o transplante seja bem-sucedido, e você sobreviva às infecções, ainda existe a chance de a nova medula ser rejeitada pelo corpo meses depois. Não vê? Qual seria a razão? Eu não esperava sobreviver por tanto tempo, e não teria suportado ficar longe de Zac, manter-me isolada por duas portas em uma área de quarentena…

Isandro colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e depois as tirou novamente. Seus punhos estavam apertados. Rowan parecia tão vulnerável, tão indefesa parada atrás daquela cadeira. Uma explosão de emoção se quebrou através dele, e instintivamente ele se moveu na direção dela. Mas então, estacou. Ele se sentiu como se estivesse sendo cortado ao meio. Como nada antes que já houvesse experimentado. Ele queria ir até ela e segurá-la contra si, em seus braços, e nunca mais soltar. E ainda assim não conseguiu. Ainda não. Não podia segurá-la porque estava com medo do que irromperia de dentro de si.

— E o bilhete?

Rowan corou.

— Aquilo foi para garantir que você não viesse atrás de mim. Tentei amenizar seu ego, seu orgulho…

Ela viu uma fagulha de algo nos olhos de Isandro, mas logo morreu, porque ele tinha de reconhecer que ela estivera certa. E isso o irritava demais.

— Escrevi outras cartas para você e para Zac. Cartas a serem enviadas… explicando tudo. Pedindo perdão. Não queria que Zac crescesse pensando o pior de mim.

— E, ainda assim, você deixou que eu fizesse isso por quase dois anos?

— Eu tentei lhe contar algumas vezes… não era o assunto mais fácil para trazer à tona. Naquele dia em que esbarrei com você em Londres _foi _literalmente meu primeiro dia de volta da França. Eu não tinha ideia de que aquele hotel era seu. Foi mesmo o destino…

Isandro se lembrou de sua raiva naquele dia, lembrou-se de que ela disse algo a respeito de explicar. Lembrou-se da outra noite, suas cruéis palavras, a reação que ela teve… mas como ele poderia adivinhar _isso?_

— Eu queria lhe escrever uma carta através de meu advogado e explicar tudo antes de nos encontrarmos, para que você pudesse entender. Por isso estava indo me encontrar com o Sr. Fairclough.

— _Por que _você não me contou quando descobriu? Pelo amor de Deus, eu sei que nosso casamento era puramente de conveniência, mas você estava carregando meu filho. Eu teria lhe dado suporte. Não precisava ter passado por tudo isso sozinha.

Rowan desviou da raiva na voz dele, a censura. Ela ainda precisava se proteger.

— Não lhe contei porque tive medo de que você ficasse do lado dos médicos e me forçasse a fazer a quimioterapia. Não posso explicar como me senti… tudo o que sei é que a saúde e a segurança de Zac eram primordiais para mim. Não queria que você se sentisse… _obrigado _a se importar comigo. Tomei a decisão de lidar com isso sozinha. De colocar Zac em primeiro lugar e depois lidar com minha doença.

A voz dela não continha nem uma ponta de autopiedade:

— Sempre lidei com tudo sozinha, Isandro. É com o que estou acostumada. E eu nunca… nunca esperei estar aqui, explicando tudo isso para você. Eu _nunca _teria abandonado Zac nem por um dia se acreditasse que havia uma chance… você _precisa _acreditar em mim.

Ele acreditava em Rowan. A dor estava estampada no rosto dela. Nos olhos. Era a dor que ele vislumbrara antes. O desejo de tomá-la nos braços quase o devastou com sua força, mas foi esmagado pelo peso da culpa.

— Você achou que eu não a apoiaria?

— Claro que eu sabia que você me daria suporte, Isandro. Mas nosso casamento nunca teve a ver com disso. Eu… não conseguia encarar a ideia de… apoio por obrigação. Você não iria querer isso.

Ele não esperara pela veemente química que explodira entre os dois, também. Não esperara pelo jeito como Rowan havia revirado sua vida de tantas formas. _Estava _revirando. Sua voz soou gelada:

— É _assim _que você justifica sua partida? — Ele sabia que estava soando duro, mas não conseguia evitar.

Ela desviou o olhar e depois voltou. A voz dela estava tão baixa que ele quase não ouviu:

— Eu escutei uma conversa sua com Ana. Então você não precisa explicar nada para mim. Eu sabia muito bem meu lugar em sua vida.

— Minha conversa com Ana…?

— Foi no dia em que descobri meu diagnóstico… — Ela hesitou por um segundo. Na época, tivera a intenção de dizer a ele… até escutar aquela conversa. — Ana estava nervosa.

Então, ele se lembrou. Vividamente. O jeito como sua irmã tentara pressioná-lo, procurando fazê-lo se revelar, quando ele mesmo não sabia como se sentia. Tudo o que sabia era que desejara proteger Rowan do veneno de Ana.

— Eu não pretendia escutar. Cheguei do encontro com a Dra. Campbell e escutei você… Mas não disse nada que eu já não soubesse. — Ela rezou para que ele não visse o quanto estava mentindo.

As palavras voltaram para assombrá-lo agora. Decerto Rowan escutara a pior parte, e foi justo na mesma época em que ela se afastara física e emocionalmente dele.

A voz dela não indicava a mesma convicção de quando contava a respeito da doença. Na verdade, Rowan parecia muito frágil agora. E ele sentiu essa fragilidade se espalhar por seu corpo, também. O mundo se reduzia àquele momento, e ele não conseguia _sentir _nada. Era demais para absorver, abstrato demais. Ter acreditado em uma coisa por tanto tempo… e agora isso.

Rowan continuou parada, olhando um espaço no tapete por tanto tempo que começou a se sentir tonta. Então Isandro finalmente falou:

— Então… e agora?

Ela quase deu boas-vindas à banalidade daquelas palavras. Apesar de elas não serem nem um pouco banais.

— Terei de voltar para a clínica por alguns dias. Estou curada já faz alguns meses, mas o professor Villiers quer me ver para um exame de rotina apenas para confirmar que está tudo em ordem.

— Quando?

— Amanhã. Eles acham que estou em Londres; eu pegaria o trem, mas, na verdade, esqueci a respeito disso… com tudo o que aconteceu.

— Você pode pegar o avião.

Rowan olhou-o, um tanto espantada com a oferta.

— Bem, eu… obrigada.

E dessa forma, tudo foi dito. Seu terrível segredo. E nada mudara. Eles estavam exatamente onde sempre estiveram.

O telefone de Isandro tocou, fazendo Rowan recuar. Ele a olhou por um longo momento, e depois, com um gesto impaciente, foi atender. Rowan deslizou em silêncio para fora do cômodo.

_**CAPÍTULO DOZE**_

_**Dois dias mais tarde**_

**I****sandro ficou** encostado contra a porta aberta que guiava para uma bonita área de jardim. Era um dia ensolarado, e pacientes e visitantes caminhavam por todos os lados. Mas ele não via isso.

Ele via imagens: o quarto onde Rowan ficara sozinha por quase três meses enquanto lutava contra as infecções após o transplante. Os equipamentos aos quais ela ficara conectada.

Suas mãos estavam profundamente em seus bolsos, contendo a dor dentro de si. A dor da proximidade que estivera de…

Então, lá estava ela. Rowan parecia tão saudável agora, tão vibrante; era difícil de acreditar… Ele caminhou em sua direção. Ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas com um grupo de crianças a seu redor. Lia uma história e parecia ter 16 anos, usando um vestido florido de verão. Pernas nuas, pés descalços.

Ele se sentou em um banco e apenas assistiu. Observava-a, tentando lidar com tantas informações. E pensou que, talvez, agora ele entendesse um pouco melhor.

Rowan terminou a história e ergueu os olhos com um sorriso… apenas para seu olhar ir direto até Isandro. Era como se eles tivessem sido atraídos como um ímã. Ele estava sentado em um banco a apenas alguns centímetros dela. O ar parou em sua garganta, e ela pôde sentir a cor sendo drenada de seu rosto. Talvez estivesse sonhando, porque foi naquele mesmo lugar que ela fantasiara tantas vezes…

Ela ficou de pé, sem jeito, e recolocou as sandálias. Isandro se levantou enquanto ela se aproximava. Ele era real, não um produto de sua imaginação. Rowan tentou ignorar a agitação em seu peito, a dor em seu coração.

— Isandro… o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele olhou para ela e Rowan pôde ver os olhos dele brilharem.

— Acho que, no mínimo, devo isso a você. Eu devia ter vindo ontem, e não a ter deixado vir sozinha.

— Ah… tudo bem, de verdade. Não estava esperando por isso.

Uma dor o acertou. Ele pegou as mãos dela nas suas.

— Não, acho que você não deve ter esperado. — Ele ergueu os olhos e gesticulou para onde ela estivera sentada com as crianças. — Quem são?

— Eles são… pacientes. — Ela precisava se concentrar. — Quando finalmente foi confirmado que eu estava me curando três meses atrás, eu ainda estava fraca. Tive de intensificar minhas forças, então fiquei ajudando com as crianças… Sempre me senti culpada por estar me recuperando, quando eram eles que deveriam ter uma vida inteira pela frente.

— Não há nada de que sentir culpa — Isandro disse com uma ferocidade que a surpreendeu.

— Sim — ela falou simplesmente, ainda em choque por vê-lo. E então, verbalizou as palavras que nunca pensou que diria: — Os resultados foram bons; ainda estou me recuperando e ficando mais forte. Meu diagnóstico é muito bom.

Ela procurou no rosto dele, mas não conseguiu entender o que se passava na mente de Isandro. Devia ser pena.

— Mostre-me a nova ala que eles estão construindo.

— O Dr. Villiers contou para você?

Ele assentiu.

Rowan guiou o caminho, e quando Isandro pegou sua mão, ela deixou. Que mal havia?

Eles se aproximaram de um edifício localizado nos fundos da clínica, onde uma provisória placa de madeira estava pendurada na cerca. Lia-se: _Ala Catherine e Alistair Carmichael para pesquisa e tratamento de crianças com leucemia. _

— Por que você usou o nome de seus pais?

Ele sentiu Rowan encolher os ombros e tocar de leve na placa.

— Para eles poderem viver juntos… através disso.

A cabeça de Isandro vacilou diante do altruísmo dela.

— Toda sua herança?

— Tudo, não. Guardei um pouco para taxas legais em caso… em caso… — Ela evitou os olhos dele e não conseguiu terminar, mas era difícil, pois o olhar dele era muito penetrante. — Eu sabia que, provavelmente, você iria querer o divórcio… Esperava por isso.

Os olhos dele estavam muito intensos. Ela precisava não olhar. A dor era debilitante. Rowan puxou a mão da dele e começou a andar. Suas emoções ameaçavam entrar em erupção novamente. Estar ali, dividir aquilo com ele, era demais.

**Rowan ****recolheu** suas poucas coisas e disse adeus para a equipe e para o Dr. Villiers, que lhe deu um abraço apertado. Isandro esperava por ela.

No carro, Rowan se sentou o mais distante possível. Sentia como se ele tivesse olhado dentro de seu cérebro, de seu coração.

Quando ela viu que eles tinham passado pela sinalização do aeroporto, escutou-o dizer:

— Eu reservei um quarto para nós em um hotel em Paris.

— Por quê?

Ele a fitava com uma expressão que ela não conseguia decifrar, e não gostava da determinação nos olhos dele.

— Isandro, você não precisa fazer isso. Por favor. Não sou uma criança que acabou de voltar do dentista. Prefiro ir para casa.

_Não que a casa dele fosse sua casa, também._

— Gostaria de levá-la para sair esta noite. Precisamos conversar, Rowan.

Ele temia que ela não aceitasse bem a notícia? Ele não sabia o quanto ela estava preparada? _Quem ela estava enganando…? _Rowan olhou para fora da janela e viu que já entravam no centro de Paris.

**E****les pararam** do lado de fora do hotel Four Seasons Georges V, um dos mais exclusivos da capital francesa. Rowan se sentiu malvestida com seu vestido florido. Isandro contornou o carro e a pegou pela mão, deixando-a ainda mais perturbada, e a guiou para dentro.

Rowan caminhou pelo quarto do hotel enquanto Isandro tratava com o gerente. Portas enfeitadas guiavam para um pátio privado, com uma estonteante vista para a Torre Eiffel.

Ela se apoiou contra a grade, mal notando a mesa arrumada para dois. Apenas presumiu que fosse padrão do cômodo… afinal, ela pensou cinicamente, Paris não era a cidade mais romântica do mundo? E esse não era um dos melhores hotéis?

Ela se virou rápido para encontrá-lo parado à porta de entrada, observando-a. Rowan não conseguia ler a expressão no rosto dele. Mas era uma expressão _decidida. _E fez seu coração palpitar. Ela precisava parar com aquilo agora. Estava vulnerável demais após a viagem até a clínica.

— Isandro… isto é adorável, mas louco. Certamente não viemos até aqui para algum tipo de…

— Noite romântica?

Ela corou. Sua garganta ficou apertada. Ele caminhou em sua direção, e ela não tinha para onde fugir. Precisava impedi-lo.

— Isso mesmo. É bom estar aqui, mas você podia ter reservado um hotel mais… modesto, dois quartos…

— E se eu quiser isto, Rowan? Se eu quiser tudo isto?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não estou entendendo.

Ele parecia tão perto agora que tudo o que ela precisava fazer era esticar a mão e puxá-lo para si. Rowan o encarou. E desejou não o ter feito.

— Olhe a sua volta. Ainda não percebeu onde nós estamos?

Ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se seriamente confusa. Ele pegou sua mão e a guiou de volta para o quarto. De repente, _ficou _claro. O quarto era tão sensualmente decorado… tão romântico. Uma garrafa de champanhe em um balde de gelo sobre uma mesa próxima, duas taças de cristal ao lado. Ela arfou.

— É a suíte de lua de mel. — Que tipo de piada era aquela?

Ele a virou para encará-lo, as mãos em seus ombros.

— Sandro, não sei para que tudo isto, mas você pode ligar lá para baixo agora mesmo e dizer a eles que não ficaremos aqui. Não sei o que você está pensando…

Ele não podia saber, podia? Ela fora tão transparente assim? Francamente, ela tentara negar seus sentimentos, negar que talvez ele os tivesse percebido.

— Nós realmente precisamos conversar, Isandro… mas precisa ser aqui? Quero dizer, é algum tipo de brincadeira?

— Você acha que desejar um novo começo é brincadeira? — A voz dele estava fria.

— Que novo começo? Nós estamos nos divorciando. Eu estou me mudando.

— Eu parei os procedimentos do divórcio.

O queixo de Rowan caiu. Seu coração parou dentro do peito.

— Você o _quê? _Por quê? — ela perguntou.

— Acho que é óbvio agora que nós deveríamos continuar casados. Temos Zac. E sua segurança para ser considerada.

Rowan se sentiu encurralada.

— Então, na verdade, nada mudará? Continuará sendo um casamento de conveniência. A diferença é que, agora, como você sabe o que aconteceu, e pode me perdoar por ter ido embora, vou ter permissão para ser uma mãe para Zac, e você poderá nos manter em segurança se estivermos juntos.

— Isso é tão ruim? — ele perguntou serenamente, uma característica diferente na voz.

— Não… _sim! — _Rowan jogou as mãos para cima.

Ele não sabia o que estava pedindo. Era o céu e o inferno. Seu coração pulsava tão forte que ameaçava explodir no peito.

— Isandro, não posso. Não vou. Não é justo nem comigo, nem com você ou com Zac. Ele merece ter um pai e uma mãe que se amam, e não vou ficar para assistir você sacrificar sua felicidade apenas por pena e obrigação. Podemos viver separados e felizes. Posso morar perto, ver Zac…

— _Não. _Não quero isso.

Rowan empalideceu com a veemência dele.

Ele a puxou para um sofá de seda, fazendo-a se sentar. Ela podia sentir a tensão no corpo dele sendo transmitida para o seu. Ela o desejava mesmo agora, corpo e alma.

Rowan abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele foi mais rápido.

— Rowan, apenas… deixe-me falar, certo? — Ela assentiu, as mãos dele nas suas. — O professor Villiers me mostrou a clínica hoje, e sem falar a respeito de detalhes de seu caso me pôs a par do que você deve ter passado. Eu vi o quarto de quarentena… ele me contou a respeito dos tratamentos… Era por isso que tinha aqueles pesadelos, não é?

Rowan fechou os olhos. Estava tudo voltando.

— Não fale…

— Não vou. Mas…

Ela tornou a abrir os olhos, e a dor que viu neles quase fez Isandro parar… mas ele precisava continuar:

— Quase me destruiu ver o que você precisou suportar, Rowan. Ninguém devia suportar esse tipo de coisa sozinho. E sinto muito… sinto muito mesmo que você tenha sentido que era sua única opção.

— Você não precisa mesmo fazer tudo isso apenas porque…

— Não estou. Você tomou suas próprias decisões. Queria que tivesse me incluído, mas acho que posso ver agora por que não o fez. Quando você me contou, eu não consegui entender direito. Não tinha um conceito real do que você encarara até o dia de hoje…

Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Isandro estava sendo sincero.

— Quando nós nos casamos, eu estava sempre longe. Até demais, posso ver agora. Vi na época, também… mas nunca foi para você ter entrado no meio de meus negócios. Eu não sabia por que estava repentinamente sentindo… desejando… Nós não tivemos tempo para nos conhecer direito. Você ficou grávida tão rápido.

— O que nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

— Teria acontecido mais cedo ou mais tarde, Rowan. A verdade é que eu a desejo desde a primeira vez em que a vi. Apenas escondi por debaixo de planos elaborados para me casar com você para promover minha carreira na Europa. Eu tinha um plano, e nada entraria no meu caminho. Olhe, nunca planejei casar por amor ou paixão após ver o que aconteceu com meus pais. Quando minha irmã e eu éramos adolescentes, meu pai estava dirigindo para casa uma noite. Ele e minha mãe estavam tendo uma discussão, e ele bateu o carro, e o acidente a deixou paralisada da cintura para baixo. Meu pai ficou tão atormentado por ter destruído a vida da esposa que arrumou uma amante inglesa e feriu o coração de minha mãe. E o de minha irmã. Esse é o motivo da infelicidade dela a respeito de nossa união. Mas na verdade, acho que ela ficaria infeliz com qualquer pessoa que eu escolhesse me casar. Quando meu pai a decepcionou, ela me colocou em um pedestal.

Rowan estava se sentindo instável. Aquela conversa seguia para um território desconhecido para o qual não estava preparada. Ele sempre a desejara? Ela tentou se focar.

— Quando a vi do outro lado daquele cômodo e depois descobri que você era filha de Carmichael, disse a mim mesmo que o desejo que senti era puramente pelo poder. Mas naquela noite, na noite de nosso casamento, quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez…

Rowan corou e desviou o olhar. Ela praticamente se jogara para cima dele. Isandro adivinhou o que ela pensava e colocou a mão em seu queixo, puxando o rosto dela para encará-lo.

— Não. Foi mútuo. Não levo mulheres para a cama por pena, Rowan. E continuo não levando a não ser que eu a deseje.

Seu coração parou.

— Eu… sempre pensei… E então, quando eu estava tão… -Rowan enrubesceu, as faces queimavam.

— Foi desse jeito para mim, também. Mas então, quando você se retraiu dentro de uma concha… que agora eu sei que foi após ter ido à médica…

Rowan lutou para permanecer sã, apesar da intensidade flamejante nos olhos dele. Isandro estava adivinhando, _sabendo _demais, quase tudo.

— Mas houve aquela conversa.

— Que foi um erro que você não devia ter escutado. Minha irmã exigia saber como eu me sentia em relação a você. Se eu dissesse a ela que tinha sentimentos por você, ela teria lhe destruído. E, diferente desse desejo nobre de protegê-la, fui um desprezível covarde. — Rowan franziu o cenho de leve. — Eu me sentia tão confuso com o que _estava _sentindo que não tinha condições de colocar em palavras para Ana.

_Sentimentos? Ele queria dizer amizade… cordialidade… respeito._

Rowan achou que devia dizer algo para evitar o terrível momento em que ele confirmaria isso.

— Olhe, Sandro… eu gosto de você. Gosto desde o princípio. Não tive escolha a não ser casar com você… por meu pai, pelo banco. Minha herança. — _Ela precisava convencê-lo._

— Não acredito em você. — Ele apertou ainda mais suas mãos.

— Sandro, por favor… — implorou, tentando se soltar. — Não sei o que você quer que eu diga.

— Você é uma mulher forte, Rowan. Acho que já provou isso. E sua herança? Não acho que isso tenha importado. Tudo o que quero escutar é a verdade…

Ela balançou a cabeça, e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

— Você sabe. Você _sabe. _É por isso que está fazendo isso… fazendo-me concordar… mas não posso, Sandro. Não posso.

— Diga — ele exigiu.

— Se eu não tivesse ficado doente, nunca teria ido embora. Teria ficado e alimentado esperanças de que um dia você viesse a sentir o mesmo que eu sentia por você. Acho que amo você desde nossa noite de núpcias. Eu disse a mim mesma que não o amava mais quando o vi em Londres, mas amava. Estava tentando me proteger, eu sei agora. Você e Zac… Meu desejo mais secreto durante todos esses meses era que nos tornássemos uma família… saudável e feliz.

Rowan ficou surpresa ao sentir que as mãos dele tremiam. Ele se inclinou e beijou sua mão.

— _Gracias__, mi querida… — _Pressionou outro beijo, na outra mão. — _Mi____vida…_

— Sandro…

Ele ergueu a cabeça, e estava sorrindo. Ela nunca o vira tão feliz.

— Rowan… _querida… _Eu me apaixonei por você há muito tempo. De alguma forma, você entrou em meu coração. Quando você deu à luz a Zac… nesse momento… eu soube.

Uma sombra atravessou o rosto dele. Rowan segurava a respiração.

-Quando voltei e descobri que você havia ido embora… e encontrei aquele bilhete… Você estava certa. Eu fiquei tão furioso que a condenei ao inferno e disse a mim mesmo que eu tinha sido o maior dos tolos. Mas a dor não passou. Eu disse a mim mesmo que seria estúpido em confiar em você… Naquele dia em que foi embora, não abandonou apenas Zac… abandonou a mim, também, e eu não achava que conseguiria perdoá-la.

— Eu não tinha ideia de que significava algo para você. Foi isso que me deu coragem para partir. Não queria ser um fardo para você. Queria que se sentisse livre para se casar de novo… com alguém que amasse e desejasse. E eu não conseguia suportar que Zac conhecesse a dor da separação…

— Você é única, Rowan. Eu amo e desejo você, ninguém mais. Na outra noite… Sei que você me interpretou errado pela manhã. Eu nunca pretendi dizer que não _queria _fazer amor com você. Senti-me como um aluno de colégio, quando eu deveria ter lhe oferecido nada mais do que conforto… e ainda assim, não consegui me controlar. Nem estive com outra mulher desde que você partiu. Não conseguia. Eu dizia que era a raiva se apoderando de mim. Não pude sequer sair a sua procura… a dor era muito intensa.

— Ah, meu amor… — O coração de Rowan transbordou.

Se aquilo fosse um sonho, nunca mais iria querer acordar. Ela pressionou um beijo na mão dele e, e incapaz de se controlar, Isandro puxou-a e a esmagou contra o peito.

— Eu amo você, Rowan. Você é minha vida. — Sorriu com tristeza por um segundo. — Eu a chamei de amante… mas esse pensamento durou menos de dois minutos. Apenas não podia vê-la dessa forma, e não importava o quanto eu tentasse me distanciar. — Estava sério agora. — Quando você e Zac foram raptados… quando a vi naquele terrível quarto…

Um tremor percorreu o corpo dele, e Rowan deu boas-vindas quando Isandro baixou a cabeça e suas bocas se encontraram. Quando eles se separaram, Rowan chorava.

— Sinto muito não ter contado mais cedo… eu apenas… não conseguia…

— Shh. — Ele a beijou de novo, puxando-a para si. — Não importa agora. Você está aqui, está bem, e vai ficar bem. Zac está bem. Estamos juntos, e isso é tudo o que importa.

Isandro gesticulou com o ombro e lançou um rápido olhar ao redor do cômodo.

— Trouxe você aqui porque quero fazer um novo começo. Nunca tivemos uma lua de mel.

Isandro tornou a beijar a mão de Rowan.

— Bem, agora teremos. Começando por hoje. Jantaremos com uma vista panorâmica para a Torre Eiffel. — Ele sorriu um pouco triste, quase com timidez. — Sei que é um pouco clichê, a mesa com vista para a Torre Eiffel… o quarto… o champanhe… Temos tantas coisas para fazer, Rowan. Este é apenas o começo… prometo.

Ela balançou a cabeça vagamente, muito hipnotizada pelos olhos e pelas palavras dele para lhe dizer que tudo estava ótimo. Perfeito.

E então Isandro procurou dentro do bolso e tirou algo dali. Ela olhou. Na palma da mão, ele segurava a aliança de casamento e de noivado. Ela observou sem palavras enquanto ele deslizava os anéis em seu dedo, um por um. Ele mandara diminuí-los, e agora estavam perfeitos.

Rowan esticou o braço para tocar a boca de Isandro com um dedo. Sua mão tremeu com as emoções que a percorriam.

— Tinha tanta certeza assim?

Então ele balançou a cabeça, aquele vislumbre de vulnerabilidade nos olhos.

— Não, não tinha certeza… mas rezei para todos os santos que conheço para que você sentisse algo por mim… para que, pelo menos, concordasse em continuar casada comigo.

Eles compartilharam um intenso olhar.

— Sabe que dia é amanhã?

— Claro que sei. É o aniversário de Zac — Rowan disse, rouca. Ele sorriu.

— Então amanhã cedo iremos para casa, acordaremos nosso filho, e daremos a ele um aniversário muito especial… o primeiro de muitos, juntos.

Rowan sorriu. Ela deixou que ele pegasse sua mão e a guiasse para a varanda.

No quente ar primaveril, na linda noite de Paris, eles recomeçaram…

_Quatro anos mais tarde._

Rowan olhou maravilhada para a pequena cabeça repleta de cabelos escuros aninhada contra seu peito. Observou o pequeno franzido, a boquinha rosa sugando firme, como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Sua filha. Alégria. Alegria. Porque a gravidez tinha sido assim, cheia de esperanças e alegrias. Havia muitas chances de que a quimioterapia tivesse provocado infertilidade, mas Alégria estava provando o contrário.

A porta se abriu com uma explosão, e um relampejo louro entrou, seguido por Isandro, alto e tão lindo que Rowan sorriu e seu coração se apertou como sempre fazia. Eles compartilharam um olhar, e depois ela virou seu sorriso para Zac enquanto ele subia na cama.

— Mamá, mamá… olhe o que eu desenhei para Légria!

— E Alégria, querido…

Zac claramente não estava interessado e continuou, mostrando a Rowan um desenho de papá, mamá, Zac e do novo bebê. Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Rowan, e Isandro as viu. Ele veio e pressionou um beijo demorado em sua boca. Ela apenas olhou para ele sem dizer nada, com tudo escrito em seu rosto, em seus olhos. O momento foi maravilhoso. O amor ardia entre eles, forte e verdadeiro.

Isandro apenas sorriu e disse:

— Eu sei, _querida… _Eu sei…


End file.
